Mis dias en Equestria
by Niizuma-Brony
Summary: Esta es la historia del Brony llamado Chris que de un salto, llego al mundo que siempre quiso visitar. Quien iba a decir que una esfera de cristal iba a dar tal resultado. (les recomiendo seguirla, si quieren ver heaters siendo castigados por celestia jajaja)
1. Cap 1: Un mundo maravilloso

**Mis Días En Equestria.**

**By: Niizuma Brony.**

**Hola, esta es una historia sobre un Brony que cambio su vida de la noche a la mañana.**

**Su vida tuvo un cambio drástico, un cambio que cualquier brony quisiera. Bueno sin más Preambulos, empecemos con esta historia.**

**Capítulo 1: Un mundo maravilloso.**

Hola, soy chris y esta estas apunto de oír mi historia.

Soy un chico de quince años, acabo de entrar a la preparatoria.

No soy un chico normal ya que disfruto de una serie que a muchos ha conmovido. Así es, estoy hablando de la serie My Little Pony Friendship is Magic. La verdad me consideraría a mí mismo un ¨Brony¨

Tengo unos amigos en mi escuela, pero ellos no apoyan el hecho de que sea Brony, al contrario, me degradan y me dicen que porque veo esa porquería de serie. Pude conseguirme algunos amigos de mi ciudad gracias a las redes sociales, ellos si son mis amigos de verdad.

S avecina la ¨BronyCon¨ es la convención más grande de My Little Pony en mi cuidad y la verdad quiero asistir, pero no solo claro.

**De mañana en la Escuela.**

No quiero ir a la BronyCon solo, así que le preguntare a mis estúpidos amigos si quieren ir.

La verdad tengo una ligera idea de cómo reaccionaran, solamente quiero molestarlos un rato.

Hola chicos- Dije yo acercándome a las sillas de mis amigos.

¿Qué es lo que quieres Brony?- Pregunto mi amigo Max.

Nada solo que, ¿quieren ir a la BronyCon conmigo?- Dije yo haciendo énfasis en la última parte.

Aaaah!- Todos hicieron un sonido de desprecio al mismo tiempo.

Olvídalo tonto, como crees que vamos a ir a una convención de caballos gays- dijo otro tonto llamado Lucas.

Sabía que dirán eso, así que iré con otros amigos- Dije yo para restregárselos en la cara.

Ok, no sé ni para que nos dijiste en primer lugar- Volvió a decir el tonto de Max.

Terminada la escuela, fui directo a casa. Me conecte en la red social para hablar con mis amigos Bronies y ponernos de acuerdo para ir a la BronyCon.

Mi Nombre en el Chat es ¨Niizuma_Brony¨ y así era como habíamos platicado.

**El Chat.**

Niizuma_Brony Dice: Hola chicos, ya saben lo de la BronyCon?

DeadMan666 Dice: Hola Niizuma, ya sabía de eso.

Brony Pie Dice: Gracias Por decirme Niizuma, Tú siempre evitándome que me pierda asuntos jejeje.

Niizuma_Brony Dice: jejeje. Les gustaría ir conmigo?

Deadman666 Dice: Claro amigo, cuenta con ello /)

Brony Pie Dice: Tengo dinero ahorrado, creo que es hora de gastarlo XD.

GlassesDash Dice: Llego tarde a la plática D: yo también voy…

Niizuma_Brony Dice: Ok, nos vemos en la entrada del salón a las 11:00 Am.

Brony Pie Dice: cuenta con ello *Brohoof*

GlassesDash Dice: Claro que si hermano Pony XD

Deadman666 Dice: Ok!

**Chat Off.**

Terminado el chat, decidí irme a dormir temprano para poder despertar a la hora que haba dicho en el chat, no quería dejar esperando a mis verdaderos amigos.

Ya estábamos dentro de la Convención. Era simplemente ¡Genial! Había todo tipo de cosas, Camisas, Posters, Tazas, Peluches, etc…

Todo era maravilloso, mis amigos y yo estábamos actuando como unos verdaderos lunáticos, gritábamos tonterías como ¨Amo a los ponis¨ o tonterías como esas.

La convención terminaba a las 8:00 PM por lo que nos fuimos a las 7:45 PM.

Nos fuimos a casa juntos, pero no tanto tiempo ya que ellos toman un camino diferente al mío. Yo fui a la estación de autobús para regresar a casa rápido, no podía caminar hasta casa con el montón de cosas que había comprado. Había comprado una camisa de Celestia Obey, también unos cojines de las Mane 6, al igual que una gorra de 20% Cooler, también llevaba unos posters a la mano y unas Chapas en mi camisa. Bueno, nos desviamos del tema.

El autobús costaba siete monedas, pero lo último que me quedaba era un billete grande, necesitaba cambio para poder regresar a casa en Autobús, así que decidí ir a una tienda de abarrotes cerca.

Crucé la calle para poder entrar en aquella tienda, pero luego vi algo que me llamo la atención. Era una carpa, como un circo o algo parecido, así que fui a ver de qué se trataba.

Me pare enfrente de la carpa, había un letrero que decía: Madame Aroma.

¿Qué rayos es esto, alguna especie de adivina?- Pensé yo.

Bueno, necesitaba cambio y ese parecía un buen lugar, no quise ir a la tienda de abarrotes porque ya había comido algo en la BronyCon; Había comido Cupcakes Pinkamena, al igual que Pie de Manzana de Sweet Apple Acrees junto con su Sidra.

Me decidí a entrar y lo primero que vi fue a una mujer joven, detrás de una esfera de cristal y a su alrededor un montón de velas prendidas y algunas de incienso que apestaban el lugar a incienso.

Eeehm, disculpe señorita ¿tiene cambio de un Billete grande?-Pregunte yo algo nervioso a la adivina.

Claro. Es más, te hare una predicción si quieres cambio, solo te costara diez monedas- Me dijo la chica mientras ponía sus manos en la esfera de cristal.

Está bien-Dije yo.

Le entregué el billete a la señorita y ella rápidamente me dio mi cambio.

Listo. ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber?- Me pregunto la señorita.

Eeemm..- Yo no supe que decirle respecto a esa pregunta, por lo que me quede pensativo un rato.

Aaah! Veo que eres un Brony- Me dijo la señorita mientras veía mi gorra de 20%Cooler-¿Te gustaría estar en el mundo de esas ponis?.

¿Se está burlando de mi verdad?- Le dije algo furiosos, sabía que me estaba tomando el pelo, eso era imposible.

Créeme, he mandado a varios a ese mundo que llaman Equestria- Me dijo la adivina –Solo fíjate en mi esfera de cristal y ve ese maravilloso mundo.

Mire aquella bola de cristal y lo primero que vi fue el castillo de Canterlot, también pude ver Cloudsdale e incluso vi el Imperio de Cristal, todo era idéntico, era como si estuviera mirando la televisión.

¿Y como se supone que funciona esto?- Pregunte algo impaciente.

Solo toma esta esfera –Me dijo mientras me entregaba una pequeña bola de cristal –Cuando duermas, tómala con tus manos y soñaras en aquel mundo. Pero no la destruyas.

Y qué pasa si la destruyo –Pregunte yo mientras miraba la esfera algo embobado.

Sera bueno para ti, serás transportado a Equestria, pero este mundo sufrirá algún cambio –La adivina me respondió con mucha seriedad.

Bueno, no estoy del todo convencido, pero gracias por el cambio –Fue lo último que dije mientras salía de la carpa con aquella esfera en la mano.

Tome el autobús y me fui a casa. Duro menos de lo esperado, no sé si fue corto el camino y paso rápido el tiempo, la verdad eso no me importaba, yo solo pensaba en todo lo que me había dicho esa adivina, no sé si estaba loca o era solo un cuento, ya no supe que creer después, todo lo que me quedaba era averiguarlo por mí mismo.

Llegue a mi casa, lo primero que hice fue dejar las cosas que había comprado en mi closet, después de esto prendí mi computadora, mientras encendía, saque ropa limpia de mi closet y me metí al baño para darme una ducha.

Terminada mi ducha, me senté en mi escritorio y entre a Internet, me decidí a buscar un tema relacionado con lo que me paso con la adivina. ¿Era cierto lo que me decía, de verdad mando bronis a antes a Equestria? Eran preguntas que no tenían sentido, pero me decidí a buscar alguna respuesta o algo que pudiera aclarar mi duda.

Estuve más de tres horas en el Internet, no encontraba más que Fanfics sobre Bronis que llegaban a Equestria. Eran unas historias bastante buenas, pero no era lo que yo buscaba.

Encontré un Fic bastante interesante, su nombre era ¨Virus Zone Equestria¨ Estaba en emisión todavía, pero sin duda me entretuvo un buen rato.

Había pasado más de una hora, me había resignado, no había encontrado nada a lo que me dijo la adivina. Pero de repente apareció un Fic, su nombre era ¨La esfera que me transporto a Equestria¨

No puede ser –Dije en mi mente algo sorprendido.

El Fic concordaba con todo lo que me había ducho aquella adivina, me decidí a terminar el fic. Justo antes de terminar, había una nota del Escritor que me llamo mucho la atención. Era algo asi:

_-Este fic fue elaborado gracias a una maravillosa aventura que una adivina m hizo vivir, le agradezco mucho a esa gran mujer. Me despido de todos con un *Brohof*_

_Nos vemos en otro Fanfic-_

Eso fue lo que decía aquella nota.

Sin duda esto me dio escalofríos, pero algo me dio más miedo y estoy hablando de la barra de comentarios. Eran muchos comentarios positivos respecto a la nota del Escritor, estos eran los que me llamaban la atención.

**Comentarios.**

_Scoot_49: Buena historia amigo. Quiero decirte que comparto tu experiencia (ya sabes a qué me refiero)_

_PagasisterLunita: Tuve un sueño igual, yo estaba en Equestria ZOOMG! Y se sentía tan reaaal O_O!_

_FanBrony_Maquintosh: También tuve la misma experiencia… Me pregunto, que hubiera pasado si un Clooper hubiera llegado a Ponyville jejejeje… _

_Duplex 201: No destruyan la esfera…_

**Fin de comentarios.**

Ese último me hizo sentir como si estuviera jugando **Slender the Arrival** o **ghost the killer.**

_No destruyan la esfera…_

_Era simplemente aterrador, era como si fuera algo malo._

_Rápidamente cerré esa página y entre a mi Red social, ahí me encontré con mis amigos Bronis. _

_Comenzamos a platicar respecto a la BronyCon, era una plática simple, nada fuera de lugar, la verdad yo ya me estaba aburriendo, así que me despedí de mis compañeros._

Estaba a punto de irme a dormir pero algo me detuvo, no sé porque publique un último post antes de irme.

_Me voy a un mundo maravilloso…_

_Después de publicar ese Post, me fui a dormir, pero está olvidando algo, esa dichosa esfera. La esfera se encontraba en mi escritorio. Estuve a punto de tomarla, pero…_

_Había resbalado con una botella de Coca Cola, esto hizo que me diera un golpe muy fuerte en la cabeza con el Escritorio._

_Mi escritorio se tambaleaba y la esfera estaba a punto de caerse, pero por una extraña fuerza… No callo…_

_Casi me cago –Dije yo al aire algo aliviado._

_Después me deje de rodeos y me fui a la cama, deje mis tenis a un lado de la cama, tome la esfera con mi mano y me dormí enseguida._

_**3:40 Am.**_

_Yo seguía dormido aun con la esfera en la mano._

_Desde siempre he sido algo inquieto para dormir, por lo que siempre me muevo a todos lados en la cama. _

_Me di la vuelta y mi mano con la que tenía la esfera quedo colgando. La esfera se me resbalaba de las manos poco a poco._

_Por fin la esfera se me callo, había impactado con el suelo de mosaico, dejando su estado algo sorprendente…_

_**Mientras tanto en mi sueño.**_

_ Me encontraba a mí mismo en un espacio en blanco, infinito quizás._

_¿Dónde estoy? –Se escuchaba mi voz con un eco intenso._

_No había nada en lo absoluto, estaba solo en un montón de blanco, la verdad me estaba dando miedo, creía que algún monstruo como __**Jeff the Killer**__ me iba a atacar en cualquier momento._

De repente un viento intenso soplaba en el horizonte y una pantalla de luz multicolor se acercaba a mí. De repente sentía un calor intenso, era sofocante de varias formas, esto me comenzaba a asustar.

Demonios –Fue mi última palabra antes de despertarme…

**Fin de mi sueño.**

Desperté algo modorro (somnoliento) mi visión era doble, no podía ver nada. No sé si era yo o una luz multicolor devoraba mi cuarto…

¡Demonios! –Grite mientras veía un extraño portal multicolor justo enfrente de mí.

Tome mis tenis rápidamente, me amarre los cordones tan rápido como pude y empecé a caminar lentamente a ese extraño portal.

Podía acariciar esos hermosos colores, mis manos brillaban conforme más me acercaba a aquel portal, podía ver un campo o planicie dentro del portal.

Qué demonios, ¡Voy a entrar! –Me grite a mí mismo.

Como si nada, camine lentamente hacia el portal, metí mi mano en dicho portal y podía sentir un clima diferente del otro lado del portal.

Era algo mágico, mi corazón se aceleraba y mi respiración también.

Pero para mi suerte, el portar se hacía más pequeño, sabía que el portal se iría, así que salte dentro del portal.

Quien diría que de un solo salto, mi vida cambiaria…

**Bueno, aquí termina mi fic…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**No! Seguiremos un poco más!**

Me desperté…

Ni siquiera sabía cuándo me había desmallado. En fin, termine en un campo abierto, era bastante hermoso, la brisa acariciaba mi rostro, era bastante bello.

Me levante del suelo y decidí caminar un poco, solo para encontrar un pueblo o algo, estaba perdido.

¿Esto es Equestria? –Me pregunte a mí mismo, la verdad no veía nada que pareciera Equestria, no veía Canterlot ni Cloudsdale por ningún lado.

¿Estaré soñando? –Me seguía preguntando.

La verdad no parecía un sueño ya que sentía la brisa acariciar mi rostro, podía sentir las texturas que me rodeaban, el césped, las rocas, los árboles, todo.

De repente, algo voló sobre mí, era un pegaso, no podía identificarla ya que los rayos del sol me lo impedían. Yo concia el nombre de cada pegaso, pero quería saber quién era ella, así que intente gritar.

¡Disculpe señorita! –Grite con la cabeza en alto mirando aquella pegaso.

La pegaso aterrizo cerca de mí, algunos metros adelante, yo corrí hacia ella solo para saber quién era.

De todos los ponis en Equestria, de todos los pegasos de Cloudsdale, nunca creí que encontrara a la famosísima ¨Derpy Hooves¨

Ella me miro detalladamente, me miraba como si fuera una especie de alien, de echo era cierto, yo era un alíen en ese mundo.

Buenos días señor extraterrestre –Me dijo la pony con una sonrisa mientras guardaba unas cartas en su mochila.

¿No te asusta mi presencia? –Pregunte algo confundido.

Nop, yo ya he visto a otro alienígena que tomo forma Pony –Me dijo la pegaso rubia.

Aaah claro, el Dr. –Pensé yo.

Era algo tan obvio, este Pegaso ya había sufrido un encuentro algo extraño, me sorprende que no se haya asustado conmigo.

Como era la única forma de vida que había encontrado cerca, no dude en preguntar sobre algún pueblo cerca.

Obviamente el pueblo que buscaba era Ponyville, pero yo quise hacerme el tonto.

¿Disculpa, no sabes de un pueblo cerca? Soy Chris por cierto –Me presente cordialmente con la pegaso.

Soy Derpy mucho gusto y claro que sí, me dirijo a Ponyville ahora. ¿Quieres acompañarme? –Me pregunto Derpy con sus ojos viscos, los que me parecían bastante lindos.

Claro que te acompaño –Le dije a la pegaso.

Y así, la pegaso prendió vuelo y yo desde tierra siguiéndola.

Estaba muy emocionado, el mundo que antes creía una caricatura, era por fin verdad.

Si este es un sueño, es uno del que nunca quiero despertar…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**En la Carpa de la Adivina.**

La adivina se encontraba con sus ojos cerrados y sus manos en la esfera de cristal. Estaba percibiendo una especie de energía.

Ese tonto destruyó la esfera –Dijo la adivina con sus ojos cerrados.

Lo había dicho como si hubiera sido algo grave.

¿Era algo grave en verdad?

**Continuara…**

**Bueno, he aquí el primer capítulo.**

**Solo para entablar algunas cosas. Mi nombre real no es Chris, es bastante genial como para que fuese mi nombre y no, este fic no está inspirado en mí. Tampoco asisto a las BronyCon ya que en mi ciudad no llegan, pero eso sí, tengo amigos Bronis y amigos del colegio Heaters.**

**Espero les guste esta historia, también los invito a leer mi otro fic en emisión: Virus Zone Equestria. Si quieres ver una invasión zombie pony, te recomiendo leerlo.**

**Dejenme sus Reviews si les gusto o no, nos vemos en el siguente capitulo Bye…**

**By: Niizuma Brony.**


	2. Cap 2: Computadora

**Mis Dias En Equestria.**

**By: Niizuma Brony.**

**Whats up everypony?**

**Les doy la bienvenida de nuevo en esta aventura épica. **

**Bueno, quiero decirles que no hay fecha fija en cuanto a los capítulos de estreno, ni de este, ni de Virus Zone Equestria, ni de ninguno, se suben cuando se me da la gana o cuando ya le tengo hecho y quiero Reviews XD.**

**Bueno los dejo, nos vemos al final de Capítulo. **

**Capítulo 2: Computadora.**

Me encontraba caminando mientras seguía a Derpy, la pegaso muy amablemente accedió a llevarme a Ponyville. Muchas cosas estaban en mi cabeza, ¿Esto es un sueño, acaso poder regresar a casa, en Ponyville a quien visitaría primero? Todo eso corría por mi mente, era un caos sin duda, no tenía idea de que hacer en este maravilloso mundo, creo que dejare que todo me lleve como la corriente, que todo fluya por sí solo.

-Bueno, más adelante se encuentra Ponyville –Me dijo la Pegaso –Creo que estarás bien hasta este punto.

-¿Qué, tu no vienes? –Le pregunte algo asustado ya que ella conocía el lugar más que yo.

-Claro que no, tengo muchas cartas que entregar a Cloudsdale. No te asustes, estarás bien sin mí.

Y dicho eso, la Pegaso prendió vuelo. La observe mientras se iba volando, hasta que la perdí de vista.

Es la hora, es hora de conocer todo lo que siempre quise, a solo unos metros se encontraba Ponyville, estaba a punto de conocer a mis ponis favoritas, no se la verdad que hacer una vez dentro, como dije antes, creo que me dejare llevar…

Camine hacia la dirección marcada por Derpy. Mis pies me dolían, había caminado más de diez kilómetros, estaba cansado y con sed, pero por un destello, todas mis necesidades se fueron al instante. La ciudad de Ponyville en mi propia cara, mis ojos no lo podían creer.

Me apresure a entrar lo más rápido posible, pero antes de entrar, me detuve un momento. Antes de cruzar el arco de la entrada me pregunte algunas cosas.

-Soy un alíen para ellos, ¿Cómo reaccionaran ante mí? ¿Seré aceptado?

Todo eso corría por mi mente, pero ahora no pensaba en lo de que la situación fluya por sí sola, no, podían aterrarse por mi presencia, tal vez hasta me puedan ejecutar… Naah, eso es ridículo.

-Al diablo, entrare aun así –Dije al aire mientras nadie me veía o escuchaba.

Camine por un puente como si nada, nadie me veía por suerte, pero mi atención se fijó en un pequeño punto rosa saltarín.

Una pony de cabello esponjoso se acercaba a mi saltando, al parecer no me veía ya que saltaba con los ojos cerrados. Yo me quede sin habla, sin poder moverme también. Debido a eso, la pony chocó contra mí, derribándome al suelo.

-Ups! Disculpe se… -

Yo me levante rápidamente, ella me miró fijamente como si fuera una especie de alíen… Aaah claro…

Yo hacía lo mismo, la miraba fijamente. No sé qué impulso me hizo gritarle en la cara lo siguiente:

-¡Pinkie Pie! –Grite mientras la señalaba con mi dedo índice, me veía a mí mismo como una especie de personaje Anime haciendo énfasis en su expresión.

Como siempre, Pinkie Pie no tardaba en reaccionar también, pero lo que hizo ella fue algo más extraño, pero pensé. ¿Qué podía ser más extraño que Pinkie Pie? Había olvidado con quien estaba tratando.

-¡Aaaaaah! –Grito la Pony mientras se elevaba en el aire.

Seguido de esto, se esfumó instantáneamente, solo dejando una Pinkie plasmada en polvo.

¿Qué mierd…? –Me quede con cara de ¿wtf? mientras la veía correr lejos, Pero luego recordé, que hacia Pinkie Pie cuando veía una cara nueva en la ciudad. ¡Oh dios santo! su ¨Cañón de fiesta¨

Solo me senté y espere el teatro.

No tardo mucho. A lo lejos se veía un pequeño punto rosa junto con un baúl con ruedas. Mi mente solo decía:

-Preparándome en 3…2…1.

Justo cuando termine de contar, Pinkie se puso enfrente de mí con su baúl y comenzó lo habitual…

Se abrió el baúl. Serpentinas y confeti salía de esa cosa, junto con una canción que muchos Bronis conocen. Pinkie se puso enfrente y comenzó su canción:

~Welcome Song~

Welcome welcome welcome

A fine welcome to you

Welcome welcome welcome

I say how do you do?

Welcome welcome welcome

I say hip hip hurray

Welcome welcome welcome

To Ponyville today!

-Espera…- Me dijo arrodillada en el suelo.

Seguido de esto, un microondas se abrió y me lanzo confeti en la cara…

-Oh dios, ¡Entro a mi boca! –Dije yo algo molesto mientras escupía trozos de confeti.

Después el cañón que se suponía que tenía confeti, me lanzó una gran cantidad de masa, dejándome todo pegajoso.

-Déjame adivinar, ¿olvidaste poner el confeti en el cañón y esto se suponía que debería ser un paste? –Dije yo mientras tomaba una bola de masa con mis manos.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?

-Lo adivine…

Después de esa ridícula experiencia, la pony me dio una toalla para quitarme la masa de encima, y lo pude hacer, pero ese olor a pastel recién horneado seguía encima de mí.

Pinkie se encontraba guardando su cañón de fiesta, yo me acerque a ella para observarla más detalladamente.

-¿Qué, tengo algo en la cara? –Me pregunto la pony.

-¿No te parece extraña mi presencia? –Le pregunte algo confundido. Tanto ella como Derpy no se sorprendieron al verme.

-La verdad no sé qué eres en realidad, pero eres mi amigo ahora, no importa la raza o lo que seas.

-Yo soy un humano, me llamo chris –Me presente con ella adecuadamente, solo quería que me dijera su nombre, yo ya sabía cuál era pero sería extraño que supiera su nombre si ella no me ha visto nunca.

-Pues yo soy Pinkie Pie, pero puedes llamarme Pinkie o Pie, ¿cuál suena mejor? Creo que pie, no no espera creo que Pinkie suena mejor –Y seguía y seguía la pony con su habitual tono de voz hiperactivo.

-¿Puedes mostrarme la bibloteca? –Le dije a la pony para que me pudiera llevar con Twilight.

-Claro, claro, en el camino te puedo contar todo sobre mis amigas.

Pinkie junto conmigo, nos fuimos directo a la biblioteca, al parecer Pinkie me quería contar la historia de sus amigas desde principio a fin, y cuando digo principio, es principio.

Había pasado un tiempo y Pinkie me había contado sobre sus amigas, creo…

-Y esa es la historia del primer ¨Sonic Rainboom¨ de mi amiga Rainbow Dash –Dijo la Pony rosa.

-Ahmm… Pinkie, no sé de qué hablas, ¿Por qué dijiste eso de repente? –Pregunte yo.

La verdad no había pasado ni siquiera un tiempo, creo que solo fueron dos o tres segundos, no nos habíamos movido para nada.

-Upss! Perdón. Vamos a la biblioteca –Se disculpó la pony tratando de reintegrar la charla.

Caminamos por la plaza central yo y Pinkie, todos los ponis me miraban como bicho raro, era obvio, yo era un alíen, pero Pinkie hacia la diferencia, ella se acercaba a todo pony que me miraba y a todos les decía algo así:

-No lo miren así, es un humano-

La verdad eso no ayudaba mucho, pero la intención era lo que contaba.

Pinkie me contaba todo acerca de sus amigas, pero todo eso yo ya lo sabía, por lo que me decidí a no escuchar a Pinkie y ver alrededor de la plaza central.

Ya habíamos llegado a la biblioteca, Pinkie entro primero claro.

-¡Hey hey amigas! Adivinen a quien conocí. –Grito la alegre pony mientras saltaba por todos lados.

-No hay tiempo para eso Pinkie, debemos averiguar qué es esto –Dijo una unicornio color lila mientras levantaba un rectángulo blanco con su magia.

Un momento, ese rectángulo lo conozco… No puede ser, ¡eso es mío!

En ese instante, entre a toda velocidad dentro de la biblioteca, gritando por todos lados.

-¡Eso es mío! –nuevamente grite señalando con mi dedo índice como un Anime.

Todas me miraban como todos los ponis me miraban, se extrañaban al ver un humano.

-¿Qué es eso? –Pregunto una pony naranja con un sombrero mientras me miraba.

-El…es…un ¡Humano! –Hizo énfasis en la última palabra Pinkie Pie.

-¿Humano? –Pregunto una unicornio color lila – ¿Y cómo que esto es tuyo?

-Esa es mi computadora.

-¿Computadora? –Todas preguntaron al unísono mientras me veían tomar mi computadora.

-A ver, a ver. Necesitamos una buena explicación para todo esto –Una pegaso color cian reclamo mientras volaba lejos del suelo.

Y con eso, me senté en el suelo para explicar todo lo que estaba pasando. Todas entendían muy bien a mi explicación, era interrumpido por una que otra pregunta, pero yo podía responder a todo lo que me preguntaban, excepto una.

-¿Y cómo es que llegaste aquí? –Me pregunto Twilight, claro, todas ya se habían presentado conmigo al igual que yo con ellas.

-Bueno, es algo complicado. La verdad no sé cómo paso pero, llegue aquí por un portal que apareció después de haber dejado caer una pequeña esfera de cristal al suelo. Después aparecí en un campo abierto, encontré a una pegaso que me guio hasta aquí.

-Portal ¿hu? –Dijo Twilight pensando.

-Bueno, ya nos dijiste como llegaste aquí, ahora ¿cómo funciona esa Computadora? –Pregunto Rainbow Dash mientras se ponía detrás de mí.

-Es simple, con este botón se enciende. –Dije yo mientras apretaba el botón para encenderla –Ahora puedo acceder a un montón de archivos almacenados en la computadora, como este –

Elegí un archivo al azar, había abierto el juego de **Slender. **

Me puse a jugar un poco, las ponis se pusieron detrás de mí todas juntas para poder ver la pantalla.

-Este juego, ¿De qué se trata? –Me pregunto Applejack.

-Tu júzgalo –Le dije a la pony mientras le entregaba la computadora.

Para tener solo cascos, manejaba muy bien el TouchPad. La verdad no le dije que era un juego de miedo a propósito, quería ver las caras de las ponis mientras se asustaban con una criatura amorfa que nunca habían visto.

Ahora Applejack se encontraba controlando al personaje, había conseguido tres hojas, todas se encontraban con los cascos en el hocico, no les parecía bueno el bosque oscuro y los tambores que resonaban. Applejack había entrado a un baño abandonado, había encontrado la cuarta hoja en una pared. Estaba a punto de salir del baño cuando de pronto aparece aquella criatura sin rostro, con smoking, **Slenderman**…

Las ponis gritaron al mismo tiempo, Rarity y Twilight se encontraban abrazadas, Rainbow Dash había volado hasta el techo, Fluttershy estaba en la esquina de la biblioteca con los ojos tapados y Applejack, bueno, la verdad solo se sorprendió, la verdad no sufrió un ataque de temor como las demás.

-Chico, eso estuvo espeluznante –Me dijo Applejack mientras veía el menú principal del juego.

-¡Estuvo genial! –Dijo Spike. Cierto, me había olvidado de él, la verdad no sabía que estaba allí.

-Bueno cálmense, solo es un juego nada mas –Trate de consolar a las ponis, sobre todo a Fluttershy ya que ella había sido la más afectada.

-Bueno, eso no es todo, puedo acceder a un almacén de información enorme, se llama ¨Internet¨ -Accedí al Internet (No les dire que buscador)

Me sorpendi. ¿Había internet en Equestria! Ahora sabía que si me quedaba en Equestria para siempre, podía vivir con mi preciado Internet.

Una vez dentro del Internet, me decidi a poner algunas imágenes de animales bonitos.

-Fluttershy –La llame para que destapara sus ojos –¡Mira! –Le enseñe esos animalitos. De repente se puso de pie y tomo la pantalla.

-Oh por dios, son hermosos –Dijo mientras pegaba el rostro a la pantalla. Lo había hecho para que se animara.

-Dejame entender esto, ¿puedes buscar lo que sea en el tal Internet? –Me pregunto Rainbow Dash aun en el techo.

-Pues más o menos, pero el internet tiene su lado oscuro, no todo lo que se encuentra es lindo, a veces hay cosas espeluznantes o grotescas.

-Bueno dejando ese tema a un lado, ¿tienes donde quedarte? –Me pregunto Twilight.

-La verdad no pero puedo buscar un lugar.

-Nada de eso, te quedaras conmigo –volvió a decir Twilight –Así me contaras más cosas sobre tu mundo.

Yo había aceptado su invitación, pero luego pensé, ¿me quedare a dormir en la bibloteca junto a mi pony favorita? Exacto, Twilight era mi poni favorita; Su pelo es hermoso, al igual que su voz y si forma de ser, hay muchas razones por la cual ella es mi pony favorita pero no se los diré ahora.

-Bueno, me quedare contigo a cambio de que me dejes hojear algunos libros sobre historia de Equestria –Le plantee esa condición para saber un poco más de este mundo, habían muchos Fanfics sobre la historia de Equestria pero, todos esos son historias ficticias, ninguna era acertada. Con esto podre saber más que cualquier Brony, la verdadera historia de Equestria pero algo no me dejaba de zumbar en la cabeza.

¿Por qué mi Computadora estaba aquí?

**Continuara…**

**Hola, les gusto?**

**Bueno, me tomo mucho pensar en el capítulo, la verdad es difícil pensar en que hará Chris en Equestria o Ponyville, Lo que más me dejo perplejo fue que escribí este capítulo antes que mi otro fic de Zombies. Me había dicho a mí mismo sacar primero Virus Zone Equestria y después Mis Dias En Equestria, la verdad no sé qué paso XD**

**Bueno, déjenme sus Reviews sobre el capítulo.**

**Nos vemos pronto…**

**By: Niizuma Brony. **


	3. Cap 3: Día Agitado

Mis Dias En Equestria.

By: Niizuma Brony.

Bienvenidos de nuevo a los días de Chris en Equestria.

Bueno, no tengo un anuncio por el momento, así que iré al gran y que empiece el capítulo.

Capítulo 3: Día Agitado.

El cielo estaba rojo en su totalidad, no se diferenciaba si era sol o luna lo que iluminaba. La ciudad estaba en ruinas, había explosiones por doquier, unas bestias armadas controlaban la zona, salir a la intemperie era un suicidio. De la niebla emergió un hombre, un hombre que su cara radiaba seguridad, en el llevaba un arma larga en su espalda, su ropa consistía de una armadura con un distintivo en el cuello, junto con un pañuelo en la cabeza.

-¡Ahora sientan el sabor del plomo!

EL sujeto saco su arma y comenzó a disparar a toda forma de vida, su arma era automática, junto con una moto sierra integrada. No tenía piedad alguna.

-¡por la reina! –Gritaban las bestias mientras disparaban con sus armas a aquel hombre.

El sujeto lazaba granadas a todos lados, tratando de acertar por lo menos una vez.

-Ahora sentirán lo bueno –El chico se quitó la armadura instantáneamente, cambiando así su vestimenta a un traje de artes marciales. Su cabello comenzaba a brillar en un tono dorado.

-Ahora sientan mi poder –El chico hablaba mientras se levantaba en el aire hasta llegar a una altura donde podía ver a todas las bestias.

-Ahora, esta es la…¡Genkidama! –Grito mientras destellos de luz llegaban a sus manos, juntando así una gran esfera de luz justo arriba de él.

Lanzo su ¨Genkidama¨ acabando con la vida de las bestias. Había aterrizado ya, pero vio una última bestia en pie, el chico corría hacia ella mientras su ropa cambiaba nuevamente, ahora consistía en una chaqueta de cuero negra con un sol en la espalda, junto con una banda blanca en la cabeza y sus puños emanando fuego.

El chico lanzo un ataque de fuego, dejando a la bestia en el suelo, el chico con una fuerza tremenda, levando del cuello a la bestia, dejando sus pies sin poder tocar el suelo.

-¿Últimas palabras, Locust de mierda? –Dijo el chico mientras preparaba su otro puño con fuego encima.

-¿Quién eres? –Pregunto la bestia algo asfixiada.

-Jejeje, yo… soy… ¡Chris! –Grito mientras quemaba la cabeza del Locust con su puño de fuego.

Ya muerta la bestia, Chris dejó caer el cuerpo al piso para observar el pueblo sin ningún rastro de vida Locust.

-¡Yay! ¡Soy el más fuerte aquí! –Se gritaba así mismo.

De repente una voz le hablaba de no sé dónde.

-Chris…

-¿Hu? ¿Quién anda allí?

-Chris… -Nuevamente la voz.

-Sal, ¡te acabare!

-¡Chris!

Después, Chris sintió que una fuerza lo golpeó fuertemente en la cabeza… despertándolo de tan extraño sueño…

**Fin del sueño, de regreso a la Biblioteca de Ponyville.**

Twilight me veía con cara de ¿WTF? Mientras dormía, yo por otra parte me encontraba en el suelo con una sábana encima y babeando con una cara de soquete. Seguido de esto, empecé a cobrar el conocimiento, lo único que dije fue una tontería.

-Que sueño tan maravilloso…

Me levante tallándome los ojos y bostezando, Twilight me miraba y escribía algo en un pergamino.

-Que haces, Twilight-Le pregunte mientras me estiraba.

-Tomo nota de ti, quiero saber más sobre tu raza.

-Ok pero, podías preguntarme lo que fuese y yo te respondería con mucho gusto.

-Ah, lo olvide. En la noche llego algo que no sé qué es, creo que es de tu mundo.

-Enserio –Pregunte algo exaltado por la noticia. –¿Donde esta?

Twilight me señalo la esquina de la Biblioteca, donde había una mochila negra, me acerque a ella y la abrir, no podía creerlo, esta era mi mochila de Laptop, dentro se encontraba mi Nintendo DS, unos audífonos de diadema con micrófono para la computadora, un joystick para computadora, mi billetera, mi celular y un manga de Dragon ball Z todo eso estaba dentro.

-Todo esto es mío, ¿pero cómo llego aquí? –Pregunte a Twilight mientras guardaba todo en la mochila.

-No tengo idea, cuando lo noté, ya estaba aquí, apareció de repente.

La Laptop, ahora mi mochila, ¿porque pasa esto? No entiendo ni un carajo lo que pasa aquí, pero por lo menos tengo un poco más de diversión humana aquí.

Después de comer el desayuno que hizo Spike, Salí a la plaza Central para caminar un rato, todos los ponis me miraban como si fuese alguien con una enfermedad grave o un zombie.

Camine sin rumbo, pero vi algo que me daba miedo, tal vez la pesadilla o el amor de cualquier Brony, sentada en una banca peculiarmente se encontraba una unicornio color azul verdoso, así es, nada más ni nada menos que Lyra Heartstrings la obsesiva con los humanos. Al parecer estaba esperando a alguien, a los tres minutos llego una terrestre color crema y crin bicolor su nombre era Bon bon.me acerque un poco más para escuchar su conversación, estaba a la intemperie pero ellas no me veían.

-¿Tienes los dulces? –Pregunto Lyra.

-Claro, son de los que te gustan. Y traje algunos mas –Respondió la terrestre mientras tomaba una bolsa con su hocico.

Me acerque un poco más, quería verlas más de cerca, una vez más fue mi impulso Brony el que me controló.

-¿Qué te parece si comemos aquí? –Le pregunto Bon bon a Lyra.

-Me parece bien, la verdad tengo mucha hambre porque… -Lyra había quedado en un trance, totalmente embobada con un chocolate en la boca.

-Lyra, lyra…¡Lyra háblame! –La terrestre desesperada comenzó a gritar y a mover a su compañera.

En eso, la unicornio levanto su casco aun boquiabierta, señalándome a mí.

-Mierda, me vio –Fue lo único que transitaba por mi mente.

Lyra se bajó de la banca donde estaba sentada, abrió el hocico lo más grande que pudo…

-¡Humano!

-Ahhh! –solo grite y comencé a correr lo más rápido posible, casi hago un Sonic Rainboom.

-¡Espera, no te vayas! –Corrio, tirándole el chocolate en la cara a Bon bon.

Yo corría a toda prisa y la unicornio solo me seguía, no sabía a donde me dirigía, yo solo quería escapar de ella.

Comencé a correr por toda la plaza central, atrayendo la atención de todo pony, Lyra también ayudaba, ya que alcanzaba a oír que gritaba tonterías como:

-¡Por favor, muéstrame tus manos!

-¡Jamás! –Gritaba yo mientras corría.

Ahora me encontraba corriendo alrededor de Sugarcube corner tratando de quitarme a dicha unicornio de encima, corría y corría, empezaba a cansarme, pero al parecer Lyra seguía energética, me dirigí otra vez a la plaza central, comencé a gritar por todos lados pidiendo ayuda a cualquier pony.

-¡Ayúdenme, ayúdenme, ayúdenme!

-¡solo muéstrame tus manos, dime cómo se siente tenerlas! –La unicornio fue detenida por un golpe en la cabeza de parte de su achocolatada amiga, Bon bon.

-Lamento que mi amiga lo hiciera pasar por esto, Señor…

-Chris, mi nombre es Chris –Me presente formalmente ante la terrestre de melena bicolor.

-Un placer Chris, mi nombre es Bon bon, soy repostera, cuando quiera un dulce, cuente conmigo.

-Lo tomare en cuenta, gracias.

Y con eso me despedí de las dos ponis, alcanzaba a oír a Lyra gritar tonterías como ¨¿Por qué me detuviste?¨ o cosas así

Regresé a la biblioteca con Twilight, cuando abrí la puerta, Twilight me llamo por mi nombre.

-¡Chris!

-¿Qué pasa? –Pregunte algo preocupado.

-Recibí una carta de mi mentora la Princesa Celestia, habla sobre tu llegada.

-¿¡Qué!? –Le grite arrebatándole el pergamino a Twilight.

_Querida Twilight Sparke._

_Mi magia siente una presencia, o lo que podría decir un portal mágico._

_Me temo que alguna forma de vida entro a nuestro mundo. Iré a Ponyville para cerciorarme de que todo esté bien, si has visto a esta criatura, por favor avísame o háblame sobre ella._

_Tu Mentora: Celestia._

-No jodas, ¿Qué pasará con migo? –Pregunte algo nervioso al respecto.

-¿Jo…das? No importa. Te presentaré con la princesa para que no crea que eres una amenaza, quiero que te lleves bien con ella y crees una buena impresión ¿De acuerdo?

-No te preocupes, me llevaré bien con ellas. –Le dije lo más alegre posible.

La verdad dentro de mí me estaba cagando de miedo, ellas podían regresarme a mi mundo, pero no quiero irme de aquí, quiero estar aquí más tiempo, así que debo ser lo más cortes posible.

Más tarde Salí a ver el pueblo, quería conocerlo más, la verdad quería ver cosas como, oír a Dj Pon3 o por su verdadero nombre ¨Vinyl Scratch¨, ver a las Cutie Mark Crussader haciendo una tontería, tal vez ayudar a Rarity a buscar piedras preciosas, o simplemente quedarme a leer un libro en la Biblioteca.

Ni siquiera sabía a donde iba, cuando me di cuenta, me encontraba en ¨¨Sweet Apple Acress¨ Dentro vi a Apple Jack y a Big Maquintosh recolectando manzanas como de costumbre, yo de buena gana, me acerque y les di una mano, o como ellos prefieren, les di una pezuña.

-Hola Applejack, ¿te ayudo?

-Hola Chris, él es mi hermano Big Maquintosh. –me dijo presentando a su hermano.

Eeyup –Fue lo único que dijo el pony rojo.

-Y ehmm.. ¿Quieres que te ayude? –Me ofrecí como buena persona.

-Claro, si gustas, pero ¿Puedes derribar todas las manzanas del árbol?

-Me insultas Apple Jack, solo observa.

Soy un tonto al ofrecerme, sabiendo que soy un debilucho.

Comencé a patear fuertemente los árboles, tirando algunas manzanas, pero no todas. Seguí y seguí, pero no pude tumbar todas.

-Tranquilo chico, creo que es todo, déjanos a nosotros –Me dijo Apple Jack mientras me tomaba con su casco.

-Soy un debilucho, en mi mundo lo soy y también aquí. –Algo deprimido dije yo.

-No me interesa que seas debilucho, solo me importa el esfuerzo, aun así, Buen trabajo.

Me despedí de ellos, regresaba a la biblioteca, pero algo me detuvo en la plaza central.

Un carruaje jalado por pegasos llego, en su interior venia nada más y nada menos que las princesas de equestria ¨Luna y Celestia¨

Yo estaba maravillado, no lo podía creer, las princesas gobernantes de Equestria, a unos centímetros míos.

-Chris, estás listo. –Alguien me dijo.

Era Twilight que se encontraba a mi derecha, no sabía cuándo había llegado, pero eso era lo de menos, lo que ahora importaba era dar una buena impresión.

-Twilight ve a la biblioteca y tae mi mochila lo más rápido posible ¿está bien?

-De acuerdo –Dijo Twilight mientras se dirigía a dicho lugar galopando lo más rápido posible.

Las princesas habían bajado del carruaje tan imponente, todos los ponis hacían reverencia a las princesas en muestra de respeto, estas aceptaban sus respetos, pero algo fuera de lo común estaba a sus ojos, un montón de ponis al frente de ellas, pero solo un humano de pie.

-Así que tú eres. –Me dijo la gran princesa Celestia

-¿Tu eres la forma de vida que llego a nuestro mundo? – continuo su hermana, la princesa Luna.

Yo me encontraba bastante nervioso, mis manos estaba sudando, mi cabeza solo pensaba lo peor, decidí presentarme mientras Twilight llegaba con la mochila.

-Mu-mucho gusto, soy Chris el Humano, ustedes son las Princesas ¿ no? –Pregunte haciéndome el tonto.

-Claro, de seguro te han contado de nosotras, bueno, hable de esto con mi alumna Twilight Sparke, por cierto ¿Dónde está? –Pregunto la princesa del sol.

-No debe tardar.

Y en ese momento venia Twilight a todo galope con mi mochila en su hocico.

-Princesa, lamento llegar tarde –Se disculpaba la poni. –Él es Chris, es un humano, la verdad es bastante amigable, no hay razones para desterrarlo de Equestria.

Yo intervine para salvar mi propio pellejo.

-Princesas, para demostrar mi afecto y respetos, les daré un presente a las dos. –La decir esto, saque de mi mochila las primeras cosas que se me ocurrieron, por desgracia, solo pude encontrar un regalo para Luna.

-Princesa Luna, yo le obsequio mi Videojuego portátil. –Le entregue mi Nintendo DS.

-¿Y esto como se usa exactamente? –Luna lo encendió por si sola y comenzó a descubrir su función. Mi DS estaba hackeado, tenía alrededor de Veinte juegos distintos, por lo cual, luna obtendría mucho entretenimiento.

Ahora tenía que darle algo a Celestia, la verdad no sabía que darle, hasta que recordé que yo cargaba un collar, era lo único que tenía a la mano para Celestia, era un collar de Metallica, así que se lo di.

-Para usted princesa Celestia, le ofrezco mi apreciado collar.

-Oh no tienes que hacerlo en verdad. –Me decía modestamente Celestia.

-Oh vamos, tómelo, es un regalo de mi parte. –Le dije mientras sostenía el collar con mis dos manos.

-Oh gracias, es un bonito detalle sin duda. –Se colocó el collar con su magia.

Bueno, al parecer eres un humano bastante educado, pero no podemos cerciorarnos de que seas apto para vivir aquí, así que le pediré a Twilight Sparkle que me reporte todo sobre ti, ¿Estas deacuerdo?

Claro. –Le respondí

-Twilight, ¿Me harías ese favor? –Pregunto Celestia

-Claro Princesa, cumpliré con mi deber.

-Bueno, es hora de retirarnos a Canterlot, vamos Luna.

-Espera,¿ no vez que juego The Legend of Zelda? Es bastante bueno. –Dijo Luna apegada al DS

Yo nada más podía reírme, todos los bronis la tachaban de Gamer, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que es cierto, no lo puedo creer, jajaja.

Y así las princesas partieron en su carruaje directo a Canterlot, a sus deberes reales, yo por otra parte, regrese con Twilight a la Bibloteca, estaba algo cansado, habian pasado muchas cosas, lo de Lyra, las manzanas de AppleJack, el susto ante las princesas, me hacía falta un buen sueño.

Ya en la biblioteca, me acomode en mi cama, un montón de sabanas en el suelo junto a una almohada.

-Ahora a soñar otro sueño descabellado. –Me dije a mi mismo mientras cerraba los ojos.

**En el mundo Real.**

Algo pasaba en el antiguo mundo de Chris, todo estaba normal, la casa, su cuarto, todo, hasta que ocurre una anomalía.

Un portal se abre de la nada, tragando cosas del cuarto. Lo único que se lleva son unos papeles sueltos que no tenían importancia, un cargador de Nintendo Ds, un comic de The Walking Dead y una computadora más; Resulta que él tenía en su poder dos laptops y una computadora de escritorio.

Esto no solo pasaba en el cuarto de Chris, sino también en toda la ciudad. La adivina sabía que todo esto estaba ocurriendo, por lo que ella encontraba fuera buscando tales portales, pero para su suerte no encontraba ninguno.

-Debo detener esto antes de que se expandan -Se dijo a sí misma la mujer.

**En Algún lugar de Equestria.**

Todas las cosas que fueron tragadas del cuarto termiaron en distintos lugares. El cargador termino en Sweet Apple Acress, las hojas de papel probablemente se dispersaron en el aire, el comic termino en Canterlot, y la Laptop termino en un lugar desconocido.

Parecía un Bosque parecido al Bosque everfree, pero en este había caos por doquier.

Había lo que parecía ser un dragón flotando en el aire hablando con si mismo. Era el espíritu del caos ¨Discord.¨

-¡Aaah! –Suspiró –Que aburrimiento, me gustaría desahogarme con algo o alguien que aprecie mi caos, estos animales y arboles no gritan ni sufren al respecto. –Se decía a si mismo mientras convertía a un pequeño conejo en un león salvaje y los arboles los hacia flotar en el aire.

De repente la Laptop cayó en su cabeza, golpeándolo fuertemente.

-¡Auch! ¿Que fue eso?

Se acercó a la computadora lentamente y comenzó a examinarla desde el exterior.

-Hmm…Parece ser un rectángulo negro de plástico, creo que…

En esto la abre como una persona normal, presiona todos los botones, pero estos no causan un efecto alguno.

-Qué tontería –De mal gusto, golpea el teclado, presionando el botón de Encender.

De pronto la pantalla comienza a brillar con su logo de Windows, Discord solo observaba maravillado.

-Discord eres un genio muajajaja –Decía entre pensamientos.

Comienza a explorar las carpetas, esto le toma algunos minutos, pero luego ve algo que le llama la atención.

-¿Creepypasta, que es eso? Me suena interesante –En esto el Draconicus abre la carpeta apodada de ese nombre.

Había dos textos, uno llamado Slendermany otroJeff The Killer.Discord comienza a leer cada uno de las historias de terror, estas también llevaban unas imágenes de los espectros que asechaba en aquellas historias. Por otro lado, al Draconicus no le hacían escarmentar, parecía que tenía nervios de acero, pero podía reconocer que eran bastante horripilantes.

-Se me viene una idea a la cabeza.

Seguido de esto, con su magia comienza a causar un destello, creando lo que parecían ser dos criaturas. Una era un pony extremadamente largo y otro era según él una criatura desconocida. Los dos se colocaron frente de Discord, esperando órdenes.

-Esto es raro, ¿porque uno tiene apariencia pony y el otro no? Bueno no importa, ustedes sembraran el terror en Equestria, los mandare a lugares según sus historias, tu, iras a las afueras de Pnyville en un bosque llamado Everfree –Señalo al pony delgado. –Y tu saldrás de noche a escarmentar a Ponyville –Señalo a la bestia amorfa.

Las creaciones comenzaron a caminar, dejando a Discord riendo como un demente, al final de su riza se dijo a sí mismo:

-Esto estará bueno.

**Continuara…**

**Wuaju!**

**Les gusto? Bueno no tengo un anuncio pendiente, solo les invito a leer mi otro Fic: Virus zone Equestria, que está llegando a su final y quisiera que más gente lo acompañe cuando llegue su despedida.**

**Bueno, yo les digo: Buenos días, buenas tardes y buenas noches, se me cuidan…Bye!**

**By: Niizuma Brony**


	4. Cap 4: The Killer

**Mis Días En Equestria.**

**By: Niizuma Brony.**

**Hello, sigamos con la historia pues.**

**Recuerdan en que nos quedamos en la historia? Bueno, pues continuamos pues XD.**

**Capítulo 4: The Killer.**

**En el castillo de Canterlot.**

Luna seguía jugando con su nuevo Nintendo DS, actualmente se encontraba jugando kingdom hearts 358/2 daysllego al grado en que se volvió una loca fanática de aquellos aparatos llamados videojuegos. Era tan grande su fanatismo, que llego a enamorarse de los personajes.

Luna se encontraba en el jardín jugando, en eso entra la princesa Celestia. Ella vio a Luna soltar unas lágrimas, esta corrió hacia su hermana para ayudarla en su dolor, cualquiera que fuera…

-¡Hermana, hermana! –Gritaba Celestia mientras galopaba hacia su hermana.

-Oh Celestia, ha muerto…

-¡Quien ha muerto, Luna reacciona, dime quien murió! –Celestia asustada y agitada.

Luna se dio la vuelta, dejando su rostro lloroso a la vista de su hermana.

-¡Xion ha muerto! ¡Ahora tengo que derrotarla! –Grito la princesa enseñando la pantalla de su videojuego a Celestia.

-Ahh! Luna, no puedo creerlo…

-Pero no decido quien es más lindo, ¿Roxas o Link? –Volvió a hablar la princesa Luna mientras le babeaba la boca y le brillaban los ojos.

-Luna, ¿qué te paso?… -Celestia dándose un FacePalm.

**En Ponyville.**

Encontramos a nuestro protagonista dormido como un tronco en el suelo de la biblioteca, al parecer tenía un sueño bastante prometedor, Chris babeaba como nunca.

**Sueño de Chris.**

Era un invierno intenso, icebergs y ventiscas por doquier, todo un paraíso de hielo. A lo lejos se veía un sujeto caminando, en el llevaba una capa enorme, sus ojo estaban cubiertos por la sombra que producía la capucha de la capa.

-Ahhh –suspiro el viajero –Cuando terminara esto, cuando poder regresar.

El viajero había entrado en un lago congelado, tratando de no romper el hielo, camino suavemente. Las ventiscas eran fuertes, pero eso no detuvo a tal sujeto.

Había encontrado una casa a lo lejos, cerca de una montaña con un pequeño árbol en la cima, en la punta de tal montaña, se encontraba un Señor abominable yetise encontraba muy triste debido a que su esposa la Señora yetise encontraba algo enferma, por lo que el Yeti buscaba ingredientes para una sopa especia.

El viajero hablo con el Yeti, el cual le ofreció una carrera hacia la casa que se encontraba al fondo. Los dos se montaron sobre una de las hojas cristalizadas de ese árbol, iniciando su carrera por un paso bastante peligroso donde habitaban toda clase de peligros como lobos, hasta abismos.

Habían llegado a la casa, pero el yeti había ganado la carrera. El viajero entro a la casa y vio a la esposa yeta sentada cerca de la chimenea.

-Disculpe, usted posee un espejo que yo busco.

La esposa acepto guiar al viajero hasta su habitación, donde se encontrada el dichoso espejo. La yeti parecía bastante nostálgica cuando vio el espejo, de pronto el cuarto comenzó a oscurecerse y el suelo cristalizarse, las ventiscas entraban por las ventanas, mientras la señora yeti se elevaba en el aire, creando un enorme bloque de hielo donde ella permanecía dentro, como una especie de armadura.

-Nunca te daré mi espejo, ahora llámame ¡Blizzeta!

Blizzeta intentaba aplastar al viajero con toda su fuerza, pero este evadía todos los ataques. Blizzeta convoco guardias de hielo, los que se acercaron al viajero.

El viajero solo soltó una pequeña sonrisa, se quitó su capa, dejando al descubierto su ropa y gorro verdes, junto a sus armas que eran una espada y un escudo.

Envaino su espada, acabando con los guardias con un solo movimiento, para su suerte, Blizzeta se colocó justo encima de él, donde cayó con todas sus fuerza.

-¿Este es mi fin? –Se dijo el viajero a sí mismo.

Blizzeta había aplastado al viajero, haciendo que viera un espacio en blanco, el cual era el mundo real…

**Fin del sueño.**

-Que..¡Que! ¡¿Qué diablos?!...Oh otro maravilloso sueño perdido –susurre adormilado con la felicidad de cabeza…

-Uhhhm, ¿su-sueño maravilloso?

-Q…que ¡Que! ¡Fluttershy que haces aquí! –La pony me había espantado en verdad.

-Pues, ehm vengo a invitar a Twilight a una pijamada en mi casa. –Como siempre la pegaso amarilla crema hablaba con su voz tenue.

Yo por otro lado, me encontraba de cabeza en el suelo, con mi almohada abrasada en forma de axfición.

Twilight se despertó y bajo ya que había oído mis gritos.

-Flu-Fluttershy, ¿Qué haces aquí? –La unicornio adormilada pregunto algo despeinada.

-Bue-bueno, Spike estaba despierto y el me abrió la puerta. Bueno, vengo a invitarte a una Pijamada en mi casa ¿Quieres venir? Todas ya aceptaron.

-Bueno, creo que será divertido, ¿Qué opinas Chris? –Me pregunto Twilight a mí.

-Pues no creo que sea decente que duerma con todas ustedes juntas, ¿No creen? –En el fondo me moría por ir con ellas, dormir cerca de las Mane 6, es un sueño.

Las ponis me miraban fijamente, algo no les cuadraba, pero no me importa.

-Ahm…Chris, estas babeando mucho

Hmm…Escuche a Fluttershy, pero no entendía de que hablaba, cuando una gota me golpeo el brazo.

-¡Ahhh, Mierda! –Me molesté al ver mi baba en mi brazo.

Las ponis solo reían y reían, solo por verme.

-Bueno, ¿Iras?

-Fluttershy, ¿no crees que sería poco educado? –Trataba de escucharme lo más macho posible.

-Nada de eso, estaría encantada de que vengas- Volvió a decir la pegaso.

Como ella insistía, yo cedí al fin. Algo me olía mal, no, no era mi aliento mañanero, o podría ser, pero algo en el aire me decía que algo no andaba bien. Debido a mi mal aliento, decidí hacer algo, no tenía cepillo alguno, ni siquiera bits para comprar uno, creo que si voy al dentista del pueblo, me dará alguno, de paso le preguntare por una muela que en verdad me duele.

-Oye Twilight, ¿no sebes de algún dentista? –Como siempre, yo ya sabía que había una pony relacionada a la pasta dental, pero lo que no sabía era que si en verdad ella era dentista, ya que su Cutie Mark no relaciona nada con la higiene dental.

-Hmm... Creo que hay uno seca del ayuntamiento.

-Bien, iré, ya no soporto mi muela.

**En el dentista.**

Gracias a los buenos ponis, llegue hasta el consultorio; creo que ya se habían acostumbrado a mi presencia.

Me encontraba en la sala de espera del consultorio, estaba totalmente aburrido, no tuve de otro que tomar una revista de la mesa central.

-Hmm…¿Me case con un TimberWolf? Que mierd… -Un título bastante estúpido, tome otra revista pero…-¿Fotos exclusivas de Pinkie Hard Party? Que caraj… -Igual tome otra pero fue algo… -¿La farsante Trixie, ardiente o no? Hasta en Equestria hay revistas estúpidas.

Me habían llamado para pasar al consultorio del dentista, era hora de saber si Minuette era dentista o no.

-Hmm Consultorio 11 Creo que aquí es.

Cuando entre, había una silla de trabajo y una pony sentada en ella, yo toque la puerta para llamar su atención, en eso la pony gira la silla y mi sorpresa fue grata. Minuette era dentista en realidad, pero ¿Por qué su cutie Mark es un reloj de arena? Es algo que jamás sabré.

-Ahmm. Buenos días señor…¿alíen? –La unicornio no sabía que era, creo que ella no sale mucho a la calle.

-Soy un humano, mi nombre es Chris.

-Bueno Chris, te escucho ¿Qué te pasa? –Me pregunto levantando una tabla con su magia.

En eso yo procedí en contarle sobre mi muela, cuando en verdad lo que quería era un cepillo de dientes.

-Bueno, me duele mucho esta muela de aquí- Le había señalado con mi dedo la muela.

La pony solo observaba mi boca, después de unos minutos soltó un –Ya veo.

-Entonces ¿Es algo serio? –Pregunte algo aterrado, la verdad odio los dentistas.

-No, solo es una muela.

Yo suspire de alivio, pero eso fue innecesario, puesto que Minuette inclino la silla y me dijo escalofriantemente.

-Solo tengo que sacarla…

Ni madres dejo que me saquen la muela.

Minuette fue detrás de su escritorio donde saco una maleta, dentro había un montón de instrumenta dental, donde Minuette solo saco unas garras que me aterraban bastante, por más que le decía que no lo hiciera, ella me ignoraba totalmente.

Minuette se dio l vuelta, levantando esas pinzas con su magia, ella me miraba como una sicópata al volante, solo se acercó a mí y me susurro:

-Saluda a mi amigo…

Minuettte metió esas pinzas de manera salvaje en mi boca, tomando con ellas la muela, una vez apretada la muela, tranquilamente me volvió a susurrar.

-Ok, esto solo dolerá un segundo, ¿preparado?

Yo no podía hablar en lo absoluto, pero sentía mucho miedo, como un pequeño niño en su primer examen dental. Minuette comenzó a contar, lo que igualmente me tenía preocupado.

-Solo será un segundo, tres…dos…uno ¡Bang!

Ese ¨Bang¨ Quiso decir, ¡Desmembramiento! ¡Me arranco la muela sádicamente! Mi sangre chorreaba por todo el suelo, no podía detenerlo, hasta que la unicornio con una sonrisa, me dio un bote vacío en donde vaciar mi líquido vital.

-Bien, no quiero que seas como los demás ponis, quiero que te Cepilles los dientes diariamente ¿Ok?

Dejando esto, me entrego un cepillo dental junto a una pasta.

Salí del consultorio, ella me acompaño hasta la salida, ya algo lejos, me voltee y le dije adiós, pero algo me salió mal, puesto que le grite:

-¡Adiós Colgate!

Que idiota, Colgate fue su apodo por parte de los Bronis. Ella por otro lado parecía contenta.

-Colgate ¿hu? Creo que ese será mi apodo –Dijo la unicornio mientras sonreía. –Ahora, ¿porque los pequeños me tendrán tanto miedo? Yo no soy mala…

**Castillo de Canterlot.**

Celestia sintió algo con su cuerno, con su poderosa magia, sentía una pisca de caos y a la vez una gran oscuridad.

Su hermana Luna estaba junto a ella, pero esta se volvía totalmente inútil debido al videojuego.

-Luna, ¿No sientes esa maldad en el aire? –Pregunto Celestia.

-¿Eh? No, no, para nada Marth, no enviaré a los jinetes de pegaso hacia allá, si no nos mataran, tu tranquila, estoy echa para el Fire Emblem –A la alicornio le brillaban los ojos al decir todo eso innecesariamente.

-No Luna, lo que dije fue…¡Bah! Olvídalo. Pero no me quedare así, le enviare un pergamino a Twilight.

La alicornio tomo una pluma y un pergamino, con su magia comenzó a escribir la carta dirigida a su discípula.

_Querida Twilight._

_He sentido una especie de maldad y caos a la vez, estén alerta tú y tus amigas por cualquier cosa._

_También mándale mis saludos a Chris, dile que sus regalos nos encantaron, en especial al Luna._

_Tu mentora: Celestia._

La carta se hizo polvo y se fue por la chimenea, para así poder llegar a su destino.

Celestia miraba como el polvo de la carta se iba en el aire, solo rezando por que todo salga bien. Pero sus plegarias fueron interrumpidas por cierta hermana escandalosa.

-¡Yeahh! ¡Soy la mejor jugadora de Equestria!

Celestia solo se dio un FacePalm…De nuevo…

**Ponyville.**

Me encuentro regresando a la biblioteca después de haber perdido la muela, aunque debo admitirlo, siento una mejora, ya no me molesta…como sea, me reúno con Twilight para ver que hacer, pero cuando veo el sol, recordé lo de la Pijamada.

-Mierda, la casa de Fluttershy –Me dije a mi mismo.

Salí corriendo, pedí instrucciones de donde vive la pegaso amarilla, algunos me ayudaban, otros solo me decían algo como ¨¿Qué relación tienes con ella?¨

Había llegado por fin a la casa, ya era de noche. Antes de entrar, mire por la ventana, vi a las Mane 6 reunidas, aparecer jugando algo como ¨Verdad o Reto¨ La verdad no estoy seguro ya que nunca he ido a una pijamada.

Me decidí a entrar, todas las ponis gritaron de miedo al verme

-I-idiota, nos asustaste- Me grito Rainbow Dash en la cara.

-Lo siento –Yo solo me disculpe.

Me senté junto con ellas en el suelo, al parecer estaban contando unas historias macabras, para mí no eran tan macabras que digamos.

-Bueno Rainbow Dash, sigue contando –Applejack le hablo a la pegaso cian.

-Ah sí, bueno, La pony seguía su camino por aquel sendero oscuro y frio, mientras caminaba, había encontrado una herradura en el suelo, ella sabía que significaba esa herradura, así que corrió y corrió sin poder ver nada, al final choco con un semental, era nada más ni nada menos que el pony sin cabeza ¡Muajajajaja!

Todas habían gritado de miedo, Fluttershy era la que ya no podía escuchar más. Todas me observaban que no había gritado en lo absoluto, por lo que me preguntaron lo habitual.

-¿No te asustaste? –Pregunto Twilight.

-La verdad no, estas historias no me causan temor –Les dije con un tono arrogante de mi parte.

Rainbow Dash se puso enfrente de mi algo molesta.

-Entonces cuenta una historia mejor, si es que sabes una.

Me puse de pie en frente de todas, la iluminación la baje un poco hasta que quedara tenue, entonces comencé.

-Bueno, esta es la historia de un chico que vivía solo, era de noche y nadie estaba con él. –Decidí que como no sabían que era la televisión y un celular, cambie la historia un poco. – El permanecía en su computadora navegando por el Internet, se fue a tomar un baño, pero antes de que pudiera irse, la computadora le dejo una imagen aterradora, esta imagen era de una persona, su cara era blanca, no tenía nariz y su boca estaba deformada, en ella tenía una inscripción que decía ¨Go to Sleep.¨ El chico no tomo importancia y decidió borrarla, el no creía en espectros ni cosas de esas, pero ese fue un error fatal. Había terminado de bañarse y se dirigió a la computadora, donde la misma imagen había aparecido de nuevo. ¨Go to Sleep¨ decía de nuevo. El chico se había asustado ya que la imagen había sido borrada, solo se preguntaba ¿Cómo volvió a aparecer? Nuevamente la elimino. Después se fue a dormir, la computadora estaba cerca de él, pero ahora se encontraba apagada. El chico decidió dormí tranquilo, pero no pudo debido a que su computadora se encendió de la nada, igualmente con la misma imagen, esto comenzó a asustarlo, lo que hizo que se escondiera en sus sabanas. Miro hacia el techo, para encontrarse con el mismo sujeto de la imagen, este se encontraba justo en su techo. Seguido de esto, el sujeto bajo al suelo, quedando justamente arriba de ele pobre chico, el chico comenzó a gritar pero fue callado por una mano en su boca, fue de aquel sujeto de cara deformada, el solo lo miraba con aquellos ojos negros de pupilas dilatadas, el ¨Ente¨ hizo una señal de que guardara silencio con su dedo índice en sus labios, seguidos de unas palabras susurradas –Go to Sleep –Fue lo que dijo. Días después, el chico había desaparecido y la imagen de su computadora también.

Había terminado de relatar la historia que había cambiado, las ponis quedaron boquiabiertas con expresión de asombro, claro la historia no me daba miedo en lo absoluto, pero mirar a las mane6 de esa forma si me hacía escarmentar.

-Ahm..¿Están bien? –Pregunté algo preocupado. Solo pude oír unos sollozos de parte de la pegaso amarilla, todas las demás madamas tenían el sentimiento de susto.

-Eso…fue… ¡Genial! –Grito entusiasmada Rainbow Dash.

-Debo admitir que eso si me asustó –Dijo Apple Jack con un casco en su pecho.

-¿Deberás? –Pregunte –La verdad creí que no les iba a causar terror.

-Bu…bueno, creo qu…que de…deberíamos dormir ya, ¿n…no creen? –La temerosa Fluttershy dijo tartamudeando de miedo.

Todos incluyéndome, aceptamos el ir a dormir, a Fluttershy le pareció divertido pasar la noche todos juntos en el piso de la sala, por lo que trajo sabanas y almohadas para todos. Todos dormimos en fila, el orden era más o menos así: Primero Twilight, luego Apple Jack, seguido de Rainbow Dash, luego Rarity, después pinkie, luego Fluttershy y al último yo.

La verdad yo me sentía algo nervioso, la verdad siempre he pensado que Fluttershy es la más linda de las Mane6, de echo ella y Twilight son mis favoritas, pero eso es otra historia.

Uhm..eh…¿Chris, pu…puedes abrazarme? –Me pregunto tenuemente Fluttershy. La verdad la temperatura se me subió a la cabeza, tenía ganas de gritar pero me tuve que guardar eso.

-Si fue por lo de la historia, no te preocupes, todo es falso –Le dijo en vez de darle un ¨No¨

-Es que hum…me…me siento más segura así –Me volvió a decir temerosa.

Yo me rendí, no puedo manejar una situación como esa. Me decidí a abrazarla, pase suavemente mis brazos por su cuerpo, lo cual le hacía cosquillas y claro, dejo salir un hermoso gemido que me dejo sonrojado. Había terminado de acomodarme, solo la junte a mi pecho, fue cuando los dos terminamos sonrojados y algo acalorados. Comenzamos a platicar cosas sin importancia, solo para poder pasar el rato mientras nos llegaba el sueño, no tardo para que la pegaso en mis brazos se durmiera. Tenía una linda expresión, me dejaba sin aire alguno. La seguí mirando, hasta que el sueño me gano y pude dormir. De repente me trasporte a uno de mis otros sueños absurdos.

**Sueño de Chris.**

En medio del mar había un barco porta aviones. Sobre él se encontraba un erizo azul con botas rojas, al parecer estaba detenido por las fuerzas militares.

-Sonic, te tenemos rodeado, no intentes escapar –Un soldado dijo en un altavoz.

El erizo estaba resignado, miro al cielo y pudo notar una sombra que se dirigía hacia él. Era un hombre con ropa deportiva, el sujeto comenzó a golpear a los soldados, dejando a Sonic libre. El Erizo no sabía que pasaba, hasta que el sujeto se acercó a él y le explico.

-Hola Sonic, soy Chris, necesito tu ayuda, pero antes tenemos que escapar.

Ambos comenzaron a correr, adentrándose en el porta aviones. Los militares se trataban de detenerlos, pero no era posible, los dos sujetos eran imparables, asi comenzó una carrera entre Chris y Sonic, Robot los perseguían, pero no eran lo suficientemente rápidos como para alcanzarlos. Obstáculos y barricadas, todo lo pasaban a gran velocidad.

Habían llegado a la salida, justo afuera se encontraba un avión azul, piloteado por un zorro de dos colas amarillo.

-¡Tails, arranca! –Le grito Chris al zorro.

Tails comenzó a andar el avión, Sonic se había subido ya a él, pero faltaba Chris. El avión despego, dejando a Chris en el barco, este cayó al mar, hundiéndose en el agua.

-Desde cuando…el agua…es tan fría... –Fueron los pensamientos que transitaban en la cabeza del chico.

El agua comenzó a sentirse más fría, lo que hizo que despertara.

**Fin del sueño.**

El frio que sentía Chris si era real, fue debido a una ventana abierta. Con la casa todavía oscura, se decidió a cerrar aquella ventana. Chris la había cerrado sin algún problema, estaba listo para dormir con Fluttershy de nuevo, pero sus pensamientos fueron detenidos por una mano en su boca.

-Go to Sleep… -Le susurro un hombre de cara deformada.

Chris estaba atónito. Como reflejo, quito la mano de su boca y grito -¡Jeff the Killer! –Lo que hizo que las ponis se despertaran, viendo así al sujeto cara blanca.

Prendieron la luz, lo que hizo que Jeff se escondiera en la cocina.

-¿Chris que pasa, quien era él? –Pregunto Twilight asustada.

-¡Él es Jeff The Killer, es el sujeto de la historia, si no lo detenemos, nos matará! –Dije yo algo exaltado.

La cara de las ponis se tornó pálida, estaban demasiado asustadas como para que les pidiera que me ayudaran, por lo que decidí hacerlo solo. Me dirigí a la cocina, pero alguien me detuvo, era Rainbow Dash con las patas temblando.

t-me muero de miedo, pero te ayudaré –Dijo Rainbow temerosa.

Twilight también se ofrecía a ayúdame al igual que Apple Jack, las demás estaban tan asustadas, que decidieron resguardarse en la luz de la sala.

-Bueno, no quiero que les suceda nada malo, intenten inmovilizarlo, si ocurre algo, abandonen la casa lo más pronto posible. –Afirme con liderazgo.

Las ponis aceptaron sin excepción. Entramos en la cocina a oscuras, rodeamos cada centímetro de la cocina, cada rincón, cada alacena, cada puerta, no pudimos encontrar nada.

Suspire algo cansado, cuando de pronto un pensamiento llego a mi mente. Recordé la historia, recordé cuando el chico miro el techo.

Con una lámpara mire al techo, allí se encontraba él, el sujeto bizarro, Jeff The Killer. Jeff salto hacia mí, lo que hizo que gritara. Las ponis intentaban quitármelo de encima, estaba aterrado, su espantosa cara estaba a centímetros de la mía. Yo seguía gritando, cuando vi a Jeff levantar un cuchillo, yo reaccioné y parpadee la lámpara justo en su cara, lo que hizo que retrocediera con la vista segada. Apple Jack pateo a Jeff, derribándolo en el suelo, Rainbow Dash lo levanto en el aire y Twilight lo encerró en una celda mágica.

Con su cuchillo, Jeff intentaba penetrar el escudo de Twilight, pero era inútil. Procedí a encender la luz, lo que hizo que Jeff se retorciera de sufrimiento. Me pare frente a el y comencé a hablarle.

-¡Jeff The Kille! ¡¿De dónde has salido?!

Jeff solo me volteo a ver con esos aterradores ojos, dejo su cabeza en alto y tomo aire.

-¡Discord! –Grito casi inentendible mente.

De pronto un aura color rosa lo comenzó a rodear, el sujeto solo reía. El aura se había llevado a Jeff, alejándolo de nosotros. Eso era malo, había escapado y posiblemente regresaría.

De pronto un sonido me asusto, era la lechuza de Twilight en una ventana. Twiligh la dejo entrar, esta tenía un pergamino en sus garras, Twilight comenzó a leer el pergamino.

-Es de la princesa Celestia, dice que hay una especie de magia maligna en Equestria, creo que se refería a Jeff –Dijo pensativa la unicornio.

Todo esto rodaba por mi cabeza. ¿Qué hacía Jeff aquí? ¿Por qué grito ¨Discord¨? ¿Discord tendrá que ver en esto?

Pasaba algo, no solo con Jeff y Discord, si no en Equestria y deduzco que también en mi mundo.

**Continuara…**

**Me tarde un poco en actualizar, perdón XD**

**Bueno, espero sus Reviews. Ojala le haya gustado.**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente Capítulo, los quiere su amigo Niizuma.**

**By: Niizuma Brony.**


	5. Cap 5: Cascos Delgados

**Mis Días En Equestria.**

**By: Niizuma Brony.**

**Hola, hace mucho tiempo que no nos veíamos de nuevo, lo siento, lo se u.u.**

**Estuve dando fin a mi último fic, pero ahora me puedo centrar más en la historia del loquillo de Chris.**

**Capítulo 5: Cascos Delgados.**

Nos encontrábamos Twilight, Rainbow, Applejack y yo en la cocina a oscuras de Fluttershy. Recién habíamos acabado con el deformado Jeff the Killer, bueno, de echo él se desvaneció después de gritar el nombre de Discord, así que, teóricamente, no hicimos nada…

-¿Que paso? ¿Se ha ido al fin? –pregunto entrando a la cocina Fluttershy.

-Ehm…Escapó, puede regresar en cualquier momento…¡maldición! –golpee la mesa con mi puño en señal de enojo.

Estaba furioso, esa criatura esta suelta por allí y no sé por qué pero yo me siento culpable por todo eso, no podía mirar a las ponis a los ojos, se me caía la cara de vergüenza, solo que ellas no entendían mi furia.

-Tranquilo terroncito, todo estará bien. –me dijo AppleJack intentado me calmarme con su casco en mi hombro.

-¡No, no está bien! ¡Esa criatura es un cuento en mi mundo y por alguna razón cobro vida y llegó aquí!...No se…siento que todo esto es…es mi culpa.

Me sentía totalmente furioso, tanta era mi furia que comenzaba a asustar a las ponis. Ellas miraban mi expresión, miraban como golpeaba las cosas y escuchaban las tonterías que decía, al igual que mi volumen de voz.

**En algún lugar de Equestria…**

-¿Has regresado? ¿Qué te trae de nuevo por aquí?.

-Lo siento señor, un grupo de ponis me vencieron. –La criatura de rostro deformado le comentaba a sus amo y señor.

-¿Como que te vencieron? A menos que…mmm…Me puedes decir quiénes eran o cómo eran?

Jeff se levantó del suelo ya que había arrodillado en muestra de respeto, se sacudió la tierra de sus rodillas y comenzó con sus descripciones.

-Bien, eran diferentes razas, pero eran seis. Dos unicornios, dos pegasos y dos terrestres, una era campirana, otra era rosa de melena rara, una unicornio estirada y altamente maquillada, una unicornio color lila con un fleco, una pegaso amarilla de melena larga y rosa y otra pegaso de cabello de arcoíris, sin duda la que más me enfermaba.

El amo y señor había comprendido, era obvio que Jeff iba a ser derrotado, ellas eran reconocidas por toda Equestria.

-Hum…Ya veo, la magia de la amistad…

-Ahh! Casi lo olvido, también había con ellas un…un ¨Humano¨ -Hablaba Jeff algo intrigado.

-¡¿Un humano?!...Espera, ¿porque te sorprende? ¿Tú no eres humano también?

-Bueno…yo ehm…ya no lo soy, o eso parece. –Jeff estaba algo confundido, la verdad el ya no sabía si era humano o un ente de la oscuridad.

El Amo, con sus poderes levanto a Jeff, haciéndolo flotar frente a él, al parecer estaba molesto, pero estaba preparado para eso. El amo comenzó a dejar al suelo a su otro sirviente, el que había tomado forma equina.

-Bueno bueno. Creo que te toca a ti, me apegare a tu historia y te dejare en el Bosque Everfree, ahí comenzaras tu reino de terror ¿Entendido?

La criatura sin rostro comenzó a inclinarse ante él. Su blanco rostro dibujo una pequeña sonrisa, pero esa sonrisa comenzó a abrirse hasta cambiar a una terrorífica boca.

-A….mo…Dis…cord…

La criatura prendió viaje a su nuevo reino de terror, al bosque everfree, a donde será su nuevo hogar…

**En Ponyville por la mañana.**

Había regresado a Ponyville después de aquella larga noche, fue larga debido a lo de Jeff, pero no solo eso, sino también por el hecho de que Fluttershy me abrazó por toda la noche, esto me dejo algo sonrojado, es por eso que no dormir. Me encontraba con bolsas en los ojos, mi postura era horrible, mi ropa…mi ropa estaba bien, pero mi aspecto era espantoso, como si fuera una especie de espectro.

En mi camino se cruzaron dos ponis, eran Lyra y Bon bon…¿¡Lyra!? Creo que era momento de correr, pero note algo, Lyra estaba cabizbaja y bon bon al parecer estaba furiosa.

-Señor uhm… Creo que no se su nombre. –me dijo Bon bon.

-Chris, mi nombre es Chris, un placer conocerla. –de buena forma tome su casco y lo bese con toda amabilidad, lo note, la terrestre se había sonrojado.

-Se…señor, por favor no haga eso. Bueno…mí…mi nombre es Bon bon…mi amiga Lyra tiene algo que decirle.

Con esto la terrestre empujo a la unicornio del ¨Plot¨ y con rudeza la obligo a disculparse conmigo, creo que era por haberme asustado y hacerme huir el otro día.

-Este...Se-señor humano, lamento haberme portado así con usted. –Se disculpó la unicornio. –Pero ¡¿puede decirme todo sobre los humanos, por favor?!

La unicornio me hacía un gesto de ternura, de esas caras que dan ¨Diabetes¨ no pude negarme y tuve que aceptar.

-Está bien, un día de estos reunámonos y te contare todo sobre el cuerpo humano. –Dije con toda amabilidad.

-¡Gracias, muchas gracias, de verdad gracias, gracias, gracias!

En eso Bon bon se despidió de mí y se llevó a lyra a la fuerza, como si fuera una madre y su hijo. Yo decidí retirarme.

Seguí mi camino, la verdad no sabía a donde iba, solo caminaba un rato en el pueblo para matar el tiempo, podía haber tomado mi computadora y jugar pero simplemente no quise, la verdad jugar en mi computadora no sonaba tan divertido como solía serlo. En eso una pequeña se aproximaba a mí, era la pequeña que más adoraba, la pequeña Sweetie Belle. Al parecer tenía algo que decirme por la forma que corría hacia mí.

-Hola pequeña, ¿Qué necesitas? –le pregunte mientras me arrodillaba para quedar cerca de ella.

La pequeña unicornio de melena esponjada estaba muy agitada y cansada, al parecer alguien la envió a buscarme.

-¡Wow! Enserio eres un Alíen, como sea, mi hermana Rarity dijo que fueras a la Boutique, tiene un regalo para ti.

-¿Bien, me puedes guiar hasta allá? –Le pregunté.

-¡Claro que sí! Sígueme.

Y con eso comenzamos a caminar directo a la Boutique Carrussel, charlábamos un poco para pasar el tiempo y hacer el camino más rápido y corto, platicamos sobre cosas de mi mundo, nos presentamos e incluso me conto sus hazañas sobre la búsqueda de su cutie Mark junto a sus otras dos amigas: Apple Bloom y Scootaloo.

Habíamos llegado a la boutique y Sweetie comenzaba a despedirse de mí, creo que tenía otras cosas que hacer a pesar de su edad.

-Bueno, yo me voy, tengo cosas que hacer junto a mis amigas para buscar nuestros talentos. ¡Nos vemos! –Se despidió a lo lejos la pequeña.

Me había despedido de la pequeña, ahora me encontraba solo afuera de la Boutique. Entre lentamente y vi a Rarity trabajando en sus vestuarios con los maniquíes, yo solo entre y la campana de la puerta sonó, fue por eso que Rarity se dio cuenta de mi entrada a la tienda.

-Hola querido, ¿Cómo te encuentras hoy? –me pregunto generosamente.

-Bueno, pues descontando lo que paso con Jeff…Todo bien creo jeje –Le respondí con una pequeña risa.

La unicornio blanca hizo levitar un par de telas que tenía guardadas en unos cajones, me las dio y me dijo que las observara, yo las tomé y vi lo que eran, eran unas tres camisetas.

-¿Que te parecen? –Me pregunto la generosa unicornio.

-Mmm… ¡Me parecen una obra de arte! –Le dije con ánimos. –La verdad me encantan la tipografía que plasmaste en ellas, Gracias Rarity.

Con esto, abrase a la unicornio, yo no lo noté pero ella estaba colorada del rostro. Ella creía que yo dije todo eso para no herir sus sentimientos, pero en verdad amaba esas playeras, una era blanca y tenía mi nombre estampado en llamas, otra era verde con botones y la última era negra con la cutie Mark de Luna de color rojo en la espalda, esa última me hacía sentir ¨iori yagami.¨

-Gracias…Chris, significa mucho para mí que las aprecies.

Ella me volvió a abrazar, pero esta vez ella se sentía más segura. Después de unos minutos abrazados, me despedí y Salí de la tienda con las prendas en mi mano. Mientras caminaba, apreciaba una vez más las camisetas, Rarity había hecho un trabajo estupendo. Me dirigí a la Biblioteca para guardar mi ropa nueva, pero en el momento en que entre, Twilight me levanto con su magia.

-¿Qué dem?…

-¡Chris! Algo…algo llego a la biblioteca, deduzco que es una cosa de tu mundo, porque por más que quiero descifras como usarlo, no puedo ¿Tu sabes cómo?

Y en eso, Twilight me entrega un objeto envuelto en un pañuelo, la verdad no sabía que era, así que le quite el pañuelo de encima, al momento que vi que era el objeto, caí al suelo de impresión y miedo.

-¡¿Qu…que demonios, como pudo llegar esto aquí?! –Estaba exaltado y en el suelo.

-¿Porque? ¿Qué es esta cosa exactamente?

-E…esto es…una ¨Revolver Colt 45¨ -Twilight no había entendido nada a lo que dije, por lo que explique más a fondo. –Esto es un arma letal en mi mundo, es capaz de matar a alguien de un tiro, es algo así como una lanza.

-¡Por Celestia! ¿Tan peligrosa es?

-La verdad si no tiene balas no es peligrosa –Abrí el cilindro para revisar si tenía alguna bala, esa Colt solo tenía una bala. Nunca había sostenido un arma como esa antes, por lo que quise dispararla por lo menos una vez. Comencé a comentarle eso a la unicornio pero su reacción no fue muy buena…

-¡De ninguna manera! Si es tan peligrosa, hay que enviársela a la princesa Celestia.

-Oh vamos Twilight, no he sostenido una de estas antes y de verdad me muero por probarla.

-No dejare que mates a alguien para poder probarla. –Me respondió enojada.

-Claro que no matare a alguien, solo le dispararé a cosas si vida a larga distancia. –Me defendí con eso. La verdad es que eso iba a hacer, no me atrevería a matar a un pony.

Continúe insistiendo, pero Twilight seguía igual. La unicornio guardo el arma en un cajón de un buró, me advirtió de que no me acercara a él, por lo que solo me quedo poner cara de ¨Okay.¨

Salí del lugar y me dispuse a buscar trabajo porque…Llevaba unos días ya en Equestria y tengo ni un miserable ¨Bit, ¨ Claro, tampoco le pediré a las ponis que me compren cosas, eso sería una total grosería. Fui a SugarCube Corner para solositar empleo, Pinkie se encontraba atendiendo, por lo que me acerqué a hablar con ella.

-Hola Pinkie, veo que estar a cargo.

-Aja, los Cakes me pusieron a cargo, aún confían en mi después de lo que paso con los muffins de gusanos que hizo Applejack jejeje, Como sea, ¿Qué te trae por aquí Chris?

-Bueno ehm…yo quiero solicitar empleo aquí, si se puede claro. –Comencé a ponerme nervioso ya que en verdad no sabía nada sobre trabajar en una pastelería.

-Bueno, como estoy a cargo, no te debería de dar el trabajo, primero tengo que ver si eres bueno y confiable. –Se puso de cascos firmes, ni siquiera sabía que existía esa Pinkie.

-Bueno, ¿qué quieres que haga?

-Ven con migo.

Y con eso entramos a la cocina, creo que quiere evaluar mi nivel de cocinero. En que lio me metí, no sé nada al respecto de pasteles, pero tendré que actuar aun si no se, ¡dejaré a Pinkie sorprendida!

**Una hora de desastre después.**

La cagé, y bien feo.

-¿Estas bien Pinkie? –Pregunte tratando de ver por el montón de humo.

La cocina estaba echa un desastre, y todo por mí. Habia mucho humo, no se veía nada, ni siquiera veía mi propia mano, el suelo estaba abarrotado de masa al igual que mi ropa, el horno dejo salir el pastel que trataba de hacer pero solo vi un montón de carbón y cenizas. El humo se había disipado al fin y pude ver a Pinkie con un extintor, su melena estaba cubierta de masa y su cara estaba negra debido a que nos explotó el horno en la cara.

-¡Pinkie, pinkie! ¿Estás bien? Lo siento mucho en verdad, nunca antes había cocinado nada igual a un pastel, yo solo quería un empleo.

-No te preocupes, puedo limpiar todo, pero si quieres un empleo, tienes que buscar algo que puedas hacer. Tienes que ser sincero o si no nunca te aceptarán. –Me dijo pinkie mientras se limpiaba la cara con un trapo.

-Tienes razón, lo siento. ¿Quieres que te ayude a limpiar? –Me ofrecí amablemente.

-Nada de eso, puedo hacer esto sola, además me mantendrá ocupada hasta que los Cakes lleguen.

-Bueno, como quieras.

Y con eso Sali de la tienda a buscar un empleo, solo escuchaba a Pinkie gritarme algo como: -¡Eso chris, busca un trabajo holgazán!- ¿Cómo soy un holgazán? Si fuera uno, no estaría buscando trabajo, pero olvide con quien estaba tratando…

Caminaba tranquilamente por el mercado, veía muchos puestos, pero ningún empleo para mí. Podría ser ingeniero o tal vez carpintero, soy muy bueno en eso. De repente vi a una pony conocida con una carreta llena de manzanas. Me le acerque para hablar con ella un rato.

-Hola Applejack ¿Cómo te va?

La pony volteo para verme. Después se desengancho del arnés y se separó de la carretilla para reunirse conmigo.

-Hola Chris, ¿cómo has estado? –Me habló con su acento campirano de siempre.

-Jeje pues he estado buscando algún trabajo por aquí, ya intenté con Pinkie Pie, pero ahm…digamos que las cosas no salieron tan bien jeje. –Hable con tono de humor.

-jajaja Eso si que es mala suerte.- Se burlaba de mi la pony obrera. –¿No te gustaría trabajar en la granja? Hay muchas cosas que puedes hacer, puedes apilar heno, dar de comer a los cerdos, puedes cosechar las manzanas, o incluso puedes ayudar a recolectar las vallas para la cena, hay muchas tareas que puedes hacer.

AppleJack me ofreció muchas tareas que podía hace, no tengo problemas con nada de eso, pero quiero sentirme un poco más útil, por lo que le ofrecí mis conocimientos de carpintería.

-¿Qué tal si les ayudo con la carpintería? Puedo hacer lo que sea, también puedo hacer las demás tareas. –Le explique a Applejack detalladamente.

-Bueno…No hemos necesitado nada de carpintería, pero puedes ayudarnos con lo demás, claro si aceptas.

-Bueno, trabajaré en tu granja, pero si necesitan de mi carpintería, no dudes en decirme.

Y con eso yo y Applejack caminamos hasta Sweet Apple Acres, donde trabajaré para ganarme mis propios Bits y ser alguien independiente.

Llegamos a la granja de manzanas, applejack se quitó el arnés y se separó de la carretilla para poder dársela a su hermana ¨Big Maquintosh.¨ Como buena persona, me presente con este, pero como no me habia visto antes, no dudaría en que yo fuese un alíen.

-Mucho gusto soy Chris. –Le extendí mi mano para saludar al pony rojo, pero este solo se me quedaba viendo raro.

-Ehm…Hermana… -Dijo Maquintosh.

-¿Si hermano? –Le respondió applejack.

-¿Es un alíen el que estoy viendo?

-Es de otra especie, pero es bueno. El trabajará aquí por unos bits. –Respondió su hermana.

-Espero llevarnos bien. –Le volví a extender la mano.

-Llámame Big Mac.

Me tomo la mano con su casco y nos dimos un saludo amistoso. Con eso, AppleJack me dio las tareas que debía hacer, me llevo al granero junto a una montaña de heno, me explicó lo que tenía que hacer y lo que debía hacer era apilar el heno en una carreta que se encontraba justo al lado de esta. Applejack me dejo solo en el granero donde yo, con mis dos manos, comencé a levantar el heno y lo coloqué en la carreta.

**Un tiempo después…**

Habia terminado de apilar la gran montaña de heno en la carreta, sin duda fue agotador y pesado, pienso yo que tarde alrededor de dos horas en poner todo ese heno en su lugar. Salí por la siguiente tarea pero al ver el cielo, este estaba oscuro con un firmamento hermoso. Ya era de noche y apenas había acabado una tarea –Ay, que tonto soy- Pensé. ¿Soy tan malo como para tardar un día entero en apilar heno? En eso, de la casa salió Applejack con un ramo de flores en su boca. Ella se dirigía a la entrada de la granja, yo decidí ir con ella por si necesitara de mi ayuda.

-¡Applejack! –Grite para llamar su atención.

Había llegado con Applejack, me encontraba cansado por correr hasta donde ella, ella solo me miro con una expresión de sorpresa, como si no se hubiera esperado a que yo siguiera en la granja.

-¿A dónde vas? –Le pregunté.

-Ah, hola Chris, creí que ya te habías ido ¿Has apilado el heno en la carreta?

-Está hecho, pero ¿a donde vas tan de noche? –Volví a preguntar.

-Bueno, voy con…ahm…mis…mis padres, voy a visitarlos. –me respondió algo cabizbaja.

-¿Tus padres? Bueno, te acompaño, no es bueno que una pony tan bonita como tu paseé por Ponyville tan tarde.

La terrestre naranja dejo caer las flores al suelo después de escuchar lo que dije. Al igual, se había sonrojado hasta las orejas. Creo que había metido la pata, creo que Applejack no está acostumbrada a este tipo de halagos. Yo solo quería ser amable…

-O…oye, lo…lo lamento, si te hice sentir incomoda, lo lam… -Applejack levanto su ruborizada cara para hablarme.

-¿C…crees que…soy…Bonita?

No lo había notado, pero Applejack tiene unos hermosos ojos y al levantar su rostro la luna se reflejó en ellos, al igual que las estrellas. Esto me dejo rojo al instante, no sé por qué pero me sentí raro al ver sus ojos.

Un silencio quedo entre nosotros, era demasiado incomodo, tan incómodo que podía oír mis propios latidos, por alguna razón, mi corazón latía más rápido que antes. Quise romper esa incomodidad de inmediato y mi oportunidad estaba en el suelo.

-Ehm…¿Qué tal si vamos con tus padres? Insisto en acompañarte. –Levante el ramo de flores del suelo y lo coloque enfrente de nosotros.

-E…está bien, vamos.

Caminamos por él pueblo, charlábamos un poco, yo pregunte a dónde íbamos por lo que Applejack solo me respondía poco al respecto. –Digamos que está cerca del Bosque Everfree. – Era lo único que me decía al preguntar. Deduzco que tal vez sus padres tenían una casa a las afueras del pueblo como la tenía Fluttershy, si, tal vez era eso.

Habíamos pasado por la Biblioteca, cuando pase por allí, recordé el Revolver. En verdad quería disparar aquel revolver con una sola bala, solo que Twilight no me dejaba. Tal vez twilight estaba dormida, si lo estaba, podría sacar el arma sin que se diera cuenta.

-AppleJack, espérame un minuto, olvide algo en la biblioteca.

Entre al a biblioteca y para mi suerte, Spike y Twilight estaban dormidos. Saque el revólver del cajón donde Twilight la había escondido, ¡Bingo! El Revolver. Lo tome y Salí del lugar con el arma en el bolsillo.

-Listo, sigamos.

-¿Qué fue lo que buscaste?

-Ah nada, solo me quite el heno de la ropa jeje.

Seguimos caminando. Habíamos salido de Ponyville, donde afuera había un viejo pony macho con una linterna de aceite en su cuello, al parecer nos estaba esperando, bueno, creo que solo a Applejack.

-Ah, hola señorita Apple, aquí estoy como siempre. –Le dijo el viejo a la terrestre.

-Muchas gracias señor, bueno, comencemos.

Nosotros tres nos adentramos al bosque con el viejo pony guiándonos con la linterna. En el camino me presenté y al igual que todos, el viejo se había sorprendido por mi apariencia.

El bosque era como el Show, las nubes se movían, las plantas crecían solas y los animales eran salvajes, pero, algo no andaba bien, sentía una presencia siguiéndonos. Cuando caminamos, el viejo encontró una hoja de papel con una pequeña inscripción. don't look or it takes you(No lo mires o te atrapará.)

-¿Qué es esto? –Preguntó el viejo mientras quitaba la hoja del árbol.

-Tal vez sea una bromilla de algún potrillo jeje. –Dijo Applejack mirando al viejo.

Yo solo me quede parado sin expresión alguna, en el fondo sabía que significaba, pero no podía reaccionar al respecto, fue como una experiencia rara, no tenía miedo, pero lo sentía.

-Deja esa hoja en su lugar…

-¿Que dices jovencito? –Me pregunto el viejo.

-¡Deja esa maldita hoja allí!

Me miraron aterrados, yo estaba por alguna razón enfadado, tal vez sea por aquella experiencia.

-Chris, no seas grosero, dinos ¿Qué te pasa?

No puede ser, applejack no recordaba, ella jugo **Slender** y no recordaba lo de las hojas, al parecer todo dependía de mí.

-No lo entienden él está… -Fui interrumpido por el sonido de una rama rota.

Mis bellos y cabello se erizaron, sentí un horrible escalofrió, le pedí a ellos que corriéramos y llegáramos lo más pronto posible. Corrimos a toda velocidad por el bosque, dejando atrás todo lo que se veía sospechoso, tanto como otras hojas, como lo que parecía ser una choza abandonada.

Habíamos salido del bosque y llegamos a un terreno desolado, el viejo se quedó esperándonos en la entrada, yo y Applejack entramos al terreno, dejando atrás al viejo.

El viejo se quedó recargado en un árbol de la entrada del bosque Everfree, apagó la linterna para ahorrar el aceite y regresar al pueblo con luz. El viejo se encontraba silbando para pasar el rato, pero algo lo interrumpía, el sonido de ramas romperse por cascos. El viejo algo asustado, decidió ir a ver quién estaba caminando por allí, tal vez sea un pequeño perdido.

-¡Hola! ¿Quién anda allí?

El viejo camino unos metros más y lo que vio lo dejo aterrado, en el suelo, un pequeño conejo desnucado era lo que había. Había huellas de grandes cascos en el barro, como si el que hubiera echo esa atrocidad, fuera un pony mayor.

El viejo miraba las huellas que venían de donde nosotros veníamos, como si este pony nos estuviera siguiendo.

-Debo decirle a Chris y a la señorita Apple. –hablo el pony mientras se daba la vuelta para regresar.

El viejo quería regresar e informarnos del hecho pero cuando miro para atrás, vio un cuerpo justo frente a él, no lo vio muy bien debido a un dolor de cabeza que le nublo la vista, el viejo se mareó, se mareó tanto que cayó al suelo agotado, en el suelo, comenzó a tener ataques de toz, esa toz se volvió violenta, a un grado en el que comenzó a escupir sangre. El viejo sintió un casco que le rodeó la nuca, pudo sentirlo, no parecía un casco, sino un tentáculo. El viejo levanto su mirada para poder ver a su agresor, lo único que vio fue un rostro en blanco, fue lo único que vio después de perder la vista…El viejo había desaparecido…

**Con Applejack y yo.**

-¿Oye Applejack, tus padres se encuentran aquí?

-Si…Justo allí…

La pony señalo con su casco un pequeño terreno, era un cementerio…

-Ahm tus…tus padres están… -Me quede en silencio sin poder terminar.

La pony solo avanzó y yo caminé detrás de ella. Parecía algo triste por mi comentario, que maldito soy, soy un insensible.

Nos acercamos a dos pequeñas lapidas, no alcanzaba a ver que decía, pero Applejack sabía que era de sus padres. Ella dejo el ramo de flores en frente de las tumbas, comenzó a hablarles a sus padres con un tono algo triste para mi perspectiva.

-papá, mamá, vine a visitarlos y traje a un amigo, su nombre es Chris, no es de este mundo, pero lo parece. Solo vine para dejarles esas lindas flores como siempre, la verdad no sé qué decir pero…

De repente, Applejack fue interrumpida por un grito desgarrador que provenía del bosque. Applejack y Yo nos dimos cuenta de ello. Lo sabía, sabía que él estaba aquí, el viejo quito la primera hoja…

-Applejack, debemos acabar con unos cascos delgados…

**Continuara…**

**Hola, bueno, me merezco unos zapes por no actualizar U.U**

**Bueno, aquí slenderpony hace su primera aparición. Mas después veremos más enemigos, como creaciones del propio Dicord, enemigos de las Mane 6 y hasta ahm…Hea…ter…**

**Bueno, los quiero y los veo después Bye.**

**By: Niizuma Brony.**


	6. Cap 6: Sangre Negra

**Mis Días En Equestria.**

**By: Niizuma Brony.**

**Hola otra vez. A los que participaron en mi encuesta para nuevo fic, pues les informo que el fic ganador ya está al aire, el ganador fue ¨Enamorándome de Mi¨ Si quieren leerlo, pues en mi perfil, si les interesa un fic R63…**

**Capítulo 6: Sangre Negra.**

-¿Como que unos cascos delgados? ¿De qué demonios hablas? –Me pregunto desesperada Applejack.

-El viejo, cuando quito la página…¡Applejack, el viejo!

Regresamos a toda prisa junto al viejo, nos tropezábamos con pequeñas rocas en el suelo, pero eso no nos detenía, el viejo corría peligro. Llegamos a donde se supone que el viejo se encontraba, pero nadie estaba allí, vimos unas pisadas en la tierra en dirección al bosque, el tonto del viejo entro al bosque con la página con él.

-Applejack, vamos a entrar al bosque, no te apartes de mí, si encuentras otra hoja, tómala y no voltees hacia atrás, si vez a alguien, trata de correr lo más lejos posible, si me quedo atrás, déjame y sálvate ¿ok?

-Chris, ¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué sucede, que le paso al viejo? –Applejack se ponía mucho más nerviosa, yo la asustaba cuando hablaba con ese tono de seriedad.

-Slenderman está aquí…-

El rostro de Applejack estaba pálido, a juzgar por eso, creo que lo había recordado, había recordado que el Slenderman del juego que jugo en mi Laptop estaba aquí. Pero ¿Porque? Tal vez tenga algo que ver con Jeff o Discord, bueno, no tengo nada en mente, lo único que se me ocurre, es dispararle con el revólver y huir.

Nos decidimos a entrar al bosque, no podíamos ver nada, era de noche y no teníamos ni una linterna, lo único que tenía era la compañía de Applejack y el Revolver, podría decir que estoy a salvo, pero francamente no lo sé. Seguimos caminando sin rumbo alguno, Applejack solo podía mirar a su alrededor, solo se podían apreciar arboles enormes, tanto largos como gruesos, algunos delgados, esos eran los que más me asustaban.

-Chris mira, veo una luz.

Era verdad, una pequeña luz se veía al fondo, por lo que Applejack y yo comenzamos a correr hacia ella, sentía como hacia frio cada vez más, sentía que algo nos abrazaba junto con la ventisca helada que se acercaba poco a poco.

-Oh, dios santo… -Eso fue lo que dije al ver lo peor.

Lo que vi fue la linterna del viejo en el suelo aun prendida, esa era la luz que se veía a lo lejos, pero unos centímetros más adelante, había un cadáver en el suelo, no había sangre ni nada cerca, era el viejo que nos trajo hasta aquí, pero ¿Cómo sabía que era un cadáver? Facil, su cuello estaba totalmente destrozado, como si lo hubiera estrangulado un cangrejo gigante.

-Aaah! –Grito Applejack al ver al viejo muerto.

Applejack me dejo más nervioso, puesto que grito como una película de terror, como la típica chica en peligro, pero no podía hacer nada, había visto un cadáver fresco. La pony tapo su vista en mi pecho al ver algo tan horroroso, yo solo trate de calmarla acariciando su melena. Sabía que había atacado aquí, nadie más lo hubiera matado de esa forma, comencé a revisar sus cosas, su ropa, sus bolsillos, sus alforjas…nada.

-Tal vez se la llevo y volvió a colocarla…- Pensé en voz alta.

**En algún lugar de Equestria.**

-Señor, ¿cree que Slenderman, digo…SlenderPony acabara con ellos?

-¿Quieres apostar Jeff? Porque podemos ver toda la fiesta desde aquí. –El amo había respondido.

El Amo Discord tomo un poco de agua con sus manos, o garras, lo que fuese. Comenzó a formar una esfera con esa pequeña cantidad de agua y una imagen comenzó a proyectarse, era el Bosque Everfree, junto con los dos sugetos.

-Bien, apostemos amo Discord, si ellos lo vencen, me dará poderes especiales.

-Está bien, si Slender acaba su trabajo, te volveré una galleta de chocolate jajaja.

Los dos tipos se sentaron a observar la fiesta en la esfera de agua.

-Jejeje, ya tengo poderes nuevos…

**En Canterlot.**

En el castillo de las princesas, Celestia se encontraba muy preocupada por alguna razón, luna, bueno… no tanto, debido a su nuevo vicio. Celestia se encontraba en un balcón apreciando el horizonte, muy preocupada.

-Hermana ¿qué te sucede? –Le pregunto Luna desde su asiento mientras seguía jugando el 3DS.

-Ahh… -Suspiro Celestia. –Siento otra fuerza oscura, pero no sé porque, la siento como fuerza con caos.

Luna se hartó de la preocupación de su hermana, apago el 3DS de mala gana y fue con su hermana para calmarla un poco.

-Hermana, ¿crees que esto tenga algo que ver con ese humano Chris? –Volvió a preguntar Luna.

-No lo creo, Chris posé otro tipo de fuerza, algo más fuerte, pero no creo que dañe a nadie con ella, pero la fuerza que siento es algo radioactiva. –Celestia se preocupó mucho más con esto.

Luna regreso a su vicio, mientras que Celestia regreso al balcón, Luna ya estaba harta de las noches en vela de Celestia, pues esta se angustiaba mucho al percibir una nueva fuerza. Luna también se pasaba las noches en vela, pero esta se la pasaba jugando, fue a su habitación, para poder jugar un poco más a gusto.

-Mmm… Chris, esa poderosa fuerza…será que sea…¿Magia inestable? –Dijo Celestia para si sola, mientras miraba la noche oscura desde su balcón.

Luna espiaba a su hermana desde su habitación, al oír lo que dijo su hermana, se sorprendió.

-¿Magia inestable?...

**En Ponyville.**

Pinkie pie caminaba en dirección a la biblioteca, esta llevaba un regalo con una envoltura de lentejuelas y un listón rojo, ella caminaba con una risa desenfrenada, casi le daban ganas de tirarse al suelo y reír pero ¿Cuál era el motivo?

-Jijiji Apuesto que Twilight no se lo esperará.

Pinkie llamo a la puerta, con toda educación, en eso la unicornio Twilight abrió la puerta para encontrarse con Pinkie, se saludaron mutuamente, twilight invito a pasar a Pinkie, la terrestre rosa no aguantaba la risa.

-Pinkie ¿De qué te ríes? –Pregunto twilight al ver a Pinkie aguantarse la risa.

-Oh nada, solo que ahm…Recordé cundo Chris destrozo la cocina de Sugarcube Corner.

-AH! Pinkie ¿no has visto a Chris? No lo he visto desde el incidente en casa de Fluttershy. –Pregunto Twilight.

-Creo que fue a pedirle trabajo a Applejack en su granja. –Pinkie respondió sosteniendo el regalo en su casco.

Twilight estaba algo intrigada, recuerda que Chris salió por trabajo, pero sentía que algo nadaba mal, en su mente, reconstruyo todo el día, recordó en la mañana que Chris volvió y le enseño…

-¡El Revolver! –Grito exaltada Twilight.

Se lanzó al cajón donde tenía el revólver y para su sorpresa, el arma no estaba, Chris quería disparar aquella arma, pero podía ser peligroso. Twilight salió de la Biblioteca a buscar a Chris, ¨tal vez todavía estaba en Sweet Apple Acres, pensaba¨. Twilight salió a todo galope dejando sola a Pinkie con su regalo.

-Auh… bueno, puedo hacerme la broma a mí misma.

Desato el regalo y al instante, un pastel salió con la presión de un resorte, embarrándoselo todo en la cara, la terrestre solo reía y lamia lo que tenía en la cara.

-Mmm… -Saboreó. –Moras…

**En el Bosque Everfree.**

Applejack y yo caminábamos con la linterna del viejo en mano, Applejack se puso un tanto más nerviosa al saber quién nos perseguía, por lo que se apegaba más a mí, pero ella no sabía que yo también me cagaba por las patas. Applejack estaba al tanto de lo que pudiéramos encontrar, lo que fuesen hojas, rastros del pony delgado o alguna salida, yo no podía encontrar nada, pero en el instante, Applejack vio algo.

-Chris mira, es una hoja. –Dijo la terrestre mientras galopaba hasta la hoja que se encontraba pegada en un árbol no muy lejos de donde nos encontrábamos.

-¡Applejack, recuerda no mirar atrás, espérame allí y no te muevas! –Le grite mientras se alejaba en la oscuridad. Podía ver como Applejack se acercaba a aquel pedazo de papel blanco, no se veía muy claro en mi perspectiva, pero podía ver a Applejack. Decidí ir con ella ya que estar parado en un solo lugar, no era buena idea. Llegue junto a Applejack, la cual no tomo la hoja.

-¿Porque no la has tomado? –le pregunte.

-Es que… Te estaba esperando. –Me dijo algo ruborizada, creo que era por miedo o porque enserio yo la hacía sentir así, no se la verdad, no pensaré en estas cosas hasta que todo esto termine. Arranque la hoja que estaba pegada al árbol, la mire detalladamente y lo que vi era un dibujo algo bizarro, era un dibujo hecho con marcador o carbón, no importaba, pero se podía apreciar un tipo muy alto, pintado de negro, junto con lo que parecían arboles muy altos. Esto nos dejó algo nerviosos a los dos y más que comenzó a sonar unos tambores, se escuchaban a los legos, pero el sonido era muy tenue.

-¿Qué es eso? –Me pregunto Applejack por aquel sonido.

-La primera advertencia. –Le respondí.

Comenzamos a caminar de nuevo, pero sin mirar atrás, le dije a Applejack que no miraríamos atrás, ni por un solo sonido miraríamos atrás, nuestras vistas estarán en el frente siempre. Comenzamos a platicar un poco para matar el tiempo, pero parecía que el tiempo se detenía para nosotros.

-Así que, ¿Big Mac se interesa por la señorita Cherry Lee? –Ya habíamos iniciado una conversación.

-Sip, el aparenta que no, pero es totalmente obvio, además que un día lo sorprendí hablándole a su almohada, era algo como: ¨_Oh Cherry me gustas tanto, pero no puedo decírtelo, ya que nuestro amor está obligado a estar distanciado como dos palomas que…_¨ Bla bla bla. Jajaja yo me moría de risa mientras lo espiaba. El lee muchas novelas, por lo que tiene la costumbre de hablar así algunas veces.

-Jajaja que risa, ese Big Maquintosh es todo un loquito. –Le respondí riéndome. –Bueno, apuesto que el bosque esta como el juego de **Slender**.

-¿Porque lo crees?

-Porque, si lo que pienso es correcto, entonces tengo una ligera idea de en donde puedan esta las hojas. –Le conteste con algo de humor. –Lo que pienso es que, Discord esta aliado con este sujeto y con Jeff, Creo que para que Slender se sienta más cómodo, Discord Cambio el bosque para que pareciera al del juego.

-Eso tiene sentido, después de todo, Jeff grito ¨Discord¨ cuando lo atrapamos y se fue.

No me di cuenta, pero adelante había una gran piedra, en el juego había una piedra enorme, allí la mayoría del tiempo había una página, por lo que me lleve a Applejack hasta allá. Mis dudas eran correctas, había una hoja allí, ¨Follows¨ era lo que estaba escrito, junto con un dibujo que Slender y un árbol. Guardé las hojas en una alforja, era la alforja del viejo, se la había quitado y me la había llevado junto con la linterna, podía ser falta de respeto a su cuerpo, pero diablos, estamos en peor situación.

Los tambores comenzaron a sonar un poco más fuerte, el viento comenzaba a soplar un poco más fuerte, se podía sentir una presencia detrás de nosotros, Applejack estaba a punto de voltear, pero yo lo evite poniendo mi mano sobre su cabeza. Volvimos a caminar sin mirar atrás o hacia los lados, sonaban crujidos de ramas, pero no mirábamos en lo absoluto, decidimos juntarnos un poco más y no separarnos al ver una hoja, solo por precaución, pues ya teníamos dos hojas y los tambores sonaban un poco más fuerte. Según en el juego, si tomabas más de tres hojas, slender se acercaba mucho más, lo que hacía que si volteabas un poco, perdías y acababa el juego. Supe que si tomábamos más de tres hojas, no había que voltear ni lo más mínimo.

-Chris… -Me dijo Applejack algo temerosa. –Quiero ir a casa.

El solo hecho de cómo lo dijo, me destrozo por dentro, no era alguien que tenía el don de la palabra como para calmarla, ni siquiera sabía que palabras eran las adecuadas, por lo que solo le acaricie la crin y le dije un –Todo estará bien. – Creo que eso no la calmaría, pero era todo lo que se me ocurría.

Llegamos a lo que parecía ser un baño abandonado, idéntico al juego. Sé que ese baño se divide en dos cuartos, por lo que tal vez, habían dos hojas en ese lugar, pero por nada del mundo nos íbamos a separar, si tendríamos que salir de allí, había que hacerlo como el juego, caminar hacia atrás sin voltear.

-¿Qué tal si nos separamos? –Me pregunto Applejack.

-¡Claro que no! –Le respondí bruscamente. –Solo hay una linterna, adema puede atrapar a cualquiera de nosotros.

-Tienes razón.

Entramos al baño, el cual estaba lleno de mosaicos, lo que proyectaba nuestras sombras al enfocar la luz en la pared, lo había hecho, enfoque la luz en la pared un poco para ver si alguien estaba detrás, y lo vi, vi nuestras sombras, pero vi lo que parecía ser una sombra delgada detrás de mí, Applejack no lo alcanzo a ver, pero yo sí, eso me asusto y más que estuviera detrás de mí. Entramos al pasillo, se veían dos cuartos, deduje que uno era baño de hombres y el otro de mujeres. Entramos primero al de mujeres, ya que estaba más cerca, al entrar, vimos al instante una hoja, la cual tome caminando lentamente. ¨Dont Look, Or It Takes You ¨ (No lo mires o te atrapará) Era lo que decía aquella hoja. Applejack se puso más nerviosa, por lo que la intente calmar otra vez, acariciando su melena.

-Chris… Siento que alguien está aquí…

-No te preocupes, solo no hay que mirarlo. –Le respondí mientras seguíamos mirando la pared de mosaicos. La verdad no estaba seguro que de ¨el¨ estuviese detrás, pero, mejor prevenir que lamentar.

Comenzamos a caminar en reversa, mirando hacia el frente, le dije a Applejack, que si se tropezaba o algo, que cerrara los ojos al instante. Salimos al pasillo, por suerte nadie se tropezó.

-Chris, ¿Qué te pasa? –me pregunto Applejack al notarme algo mareado.

-No pasa nada, solo estoy algo cansado.

La verdad, tenía algo raro en realidad, me dolia la cabeza, al igual que la sentía ligera, mi respiración era diferente, comenzaba a ver borroso y sentía la necesidad de vomitar. Desde que mire la serie de **Youtube** ¨Marble Hornets¨ comencé a deducir, que el tipo Slenderman, tenía alguna relación con algún tipo de Radiación, las cámaras se distorsionan al estar cerca y hace vomitar a la gente sangre. Sabía que él estaba cerca, era mejor apresurarse ya con tres hojas y con los tambores que sonaban más fuerte esta vez.

-Mejor, revisemos en el otro baño. –Le dije a Applejack algo tenue debido a mi malestar.

Entramos al baño que parecía ser de hombres, se podían ver orinales y tazas de baño, pero parecieran que les habían dado de golpes con un martillo, en la esquina se encontraba una pequeña silla de madera, era la misma que aparecía en el juego. Comencé a buscar, evitando mirar hacia atrás, Applejack también. Después de unos minutos, no había encontrado nada, estaba dispuesto a salir de aquel lugar, pero Applejack seguía buscando.

-Applejack, debemos irnos, no hay nada. –Me dije a Applejack, la cual estaba mirando detrás de los orinales.

Chris, mira, ¡La encontré! –Me dijo, alzando la hoja que había encontrado. Help Me (Ayúdame) Al momento de tomarla con mi temblorosa mano, comenzaron a resonar los tambores más fuerte. Llevábamos cuatro hojas, solo faltaban otras cuatro, hasta ahora no hay rastro del Operador (Slenderman)

Applejack se levantó del suelo, ya que se habia agachado paa tomar la hoja, pero al instante de que se levantó, miro por la ventana y pudo notar una presencia de traje negro que miraba hacia acá.

-¡Chris, Chris, Chris! ¡Lo vi, está afuera! –Me grito abrumada la pony.

-¡No lo mires! –Le respondí rápidamente mientras la abrazaba y tapaba sus ojos. Espere un rato a que Applejack se tranquilizara, en eso salimos de los baños cuidadosamente sin mirar más de lo debido. Comenzamos a caminar hacia el frente, la verdad íbamos sin rumbo, solo caminamos, esta vez no conversamos debido a que vimos de repente unos tanques de gas alineados, ese lugar podría tener una página, así que Applejack y yo comenzamos a buscar y efectivamente, la hoja se encontraba pegada en un tanque oxidado. ¨Always Watches. No Eyes¨ (Siempre vigila, Sin ojos) Era lo que decía la página, junto con un dibujo que un circulo con pequeñas ¨X¨ en la altura de los ojos, la tome al instante y los tambores seguían su curso. Teníamos cinco páginas, restaban tres, estábamos cerca.

-Listo, la quinta, sigamos de una ve… -La voz de Applejack se dejó d escuchar, me asuste en ese momento, pensaba que Slender se la había llevado, pero no, estaba sentada detrás mío, pero miraba hacia atrás algo embobada.

-¡Applejack! –Le grité. Ella estaba en una especie de trance o algo parecido, mire hacia atrás y a una lagra distancia se podía ver a aquel tipo, al tipo delgado… Slenderman. Solo lo mire unos pocos milisegundos, no lo mire detalladamente, debido a que había tomado a Applejack y había huido del lugar a toda velocidad. Ya lejos de aquel tipo, Applejack se había recuperado, esta sentía algo de nauseas, por lo que trate de hacerla sentir mejor, pero a la vez le explique qué le había pasado y porque.

-Applejack, miraste atrás y él estaba allí. Al momento que lo viste, te hipnotizó o algo así, es lo que siempre hace. El que lo mira, comienza a perder el sentido, es donde el ataca, yo pienso que es alguna especie de energía radioactiva, por el hecho de que las cámaras se distorsionan y causa malestares a quien lo mire. –Le termine de Explicar mientras la dejaba tomar aire.

-Perdóname Chris, mire hacia atrás y allí estaba. No lo volveré a hacer, estaba emocionada por el hecho de que solo nos faltaban tres páginas. –Applejack me miro muy triste, por lo que la abracé para que no se sintiera mal. Después de un rato, nos reincorporamos en la misión, dejando de lado lo sentimental, pero por alguna razón, Applejack no parecía la de todos los días, esta vez parecía una pony asustadiza y de sentimientos grandes, como Fluttershy.

-Mira Chris, ¿Qué es eso? –Me pregunto Applejack señalando un cuerpo alto, de color rojo y al parecer de metal.

-Creo que es un Silo. –Le respondí. –Miremos más de cerca. –Nos dirigimos directo a aquel Silo de color rojo, en el juego había un silo, al igual que en ¨Marble Hornets¨ la verdad nunca había tenido la oportunidad de ver uno de cerca, solo cuando viva con mis padres y viajábamos, en el campo veía unos silos de gran tamaño, pero este se veía muy pequeño, como aproximadamente de seis metros o algo así, ahora que lo pienso… ¿Cómo estarán mis padres?

-Mira Chris, podemos subir. – Applejack señalo una escalera dentro de aquel silo, era una escalera de madera, parecía inestable, por lo que le cedí la lámpara a Applejack y comencé a subir. El silo era muy alto, no tan alto como otros silos, pero podía ver gran parte del bosque Everfree, pero creo que este ya no era el bosque Everfree, si no ¨Rosswood Park¨ En el cual, según Marble Hornets, es donde abunda aquel ser delgado, junto con dos enmascarados de nombres ¨Masky y Hoodie¨ Los cuales son otro tipo de asesinos en la serie Marble Hornets. Pero me puse a pensar ¿Sera que Discord creo este Rosswood Park solo para esta ocasión?

**En algún lugar de Equestria.**

-Valla, este chico Chris pensó en voz alta jajaja.

-Amo discord, ¿enserio ese es Rosswood Park? –Hablo el tipo de rostro feo y sudadera blanca.

-Claro que no mi buen amigo Jeff, es solo una imitación echa por mi jeje. –Respondió el amor Discord. –¿Todavía sigue en pie la apuesta?

-Claro que si, mis poderes nuevos están en pie todavía. –Respondió Jeff.

-Jejeje ¿me pregunto a qué sabrás? Se saboreó el amo mientras miraba a Jeff.

**En el 2do Rosswood Park.**

No lo había notado, pero la hoja estaba hasta arriba del silo, la cual tome. ¨Can't Run¨ (No puedes correr) la oración estaba subrayada varias veces con algún tipo de carbón o lápiz. Comencé a bajar apresuradamente a donde estaba Applejack, pero antes de bajar, pude notar algo más allá del bosque, desde la altura del silo pude ver un pequeño rostro blanco, el cual miraba al silo, baje con Applejack y nos fuimos de allí al instante, dejando aquel silo atrás junto con el tipo de rostro blanco.

-Solo quedan dos hojas Applejack, solo dos más y podremos ir a casa.

-Espero que sí, solo vine para visitar a Mamá y a Papá. –me respondió algo cabizbaja. –No creí que llegara a pasar todo esto, solo quería visitarlos ya que no los había visto desde la semana pasada.

-¿Vas a visitarlos toda las semanas? –Le pregunte algo dudoso.

-Sí, mis padres se fueron cuando yo era pequeña, no recuerdo que estuvieran en la granja, solo los he visto en fotos, trato de preguntar a la Abuela Smith y a Big Mac sobre como murieron, peor lo único que me dicen es: ¨Recordarlo es doloroso, solo ve a visitarlos.¨

-Te comprendo totalmente. –Le dije.

-¿Tus padres también se fueron? –Me pregunto la pony.

-No exactamente, fue mi hermano mayor. Él y yo éramos muy unidos, algunas veces teníamos nuestras peleas, pero como a la semana, volvíamos a ser hermanos. Una noche, en navidad, el salió debido a que un tiempo; él se encontraba en el mal camino de las ¨Drogas,¨ era un adicto, hasta que lo convencí de que fuera a un ¨Anexo.¨ Bueno, salió para decirle al tipo que le vendía las drogas, que dejara de hacerlo ya que estaba rehabilitado.

-¿Y qué paso? –Me pregunto Applejack.

-Digamos el tipo no estaba de acuerdo, ya que de mi hermano salía su dinero. No volvió a la casa esa noche. Al día siguiente, mis padres recibieron una llamada del hospital, decían que mi hermano se encontraba allí, por lo que fuimos hacia allá. Pero era demasiado tarde, habíamos llegado para verlo morir. El Doctor dijo que le habían disparado en el corazón, trataron de salvarlo, pero no lo lograron a tiempo. Lo sepultaron, ese día, mis amigos llegaron al velorio, junto con la chica que me gustaba, la cual comenzó a tratarme bien desde ese entonces, a partir de ese día, deje de sonreír, iba al cementerio a visitarlo todos los días, me sentía culpable por alguna razón. Crecer fue muy difícil debido a eso. Un día, un tipo me ofreció lo que parecía ser ¨Marihuana¨ yo estaba a punto de aceptarla, quería olvidar todo mi dolor, pero de pronto mire la cara del tipo, era el mismo que le vendía a mi hermano, lo derribé de un golpe en la cara, ya en el suelo, comencé a golpearlo hasta que llego la policía, les explique qué paso y gracias a eso, encerraron al tipo, por vender drogas y por haber asesinado a mi hermano. Desde ese día, jure en la memoria de mi hermano, el nunca ingerir drogas. Después de eso, me sentí mucho mejor, sentía que mi hermano me estaba dando las gracias desde donde estaba.

-Lo lamento Chris. –Me dijo Applejack. –Debió ser horrible el haberlo perdido.

-Trato de mantener viva su memoria en la promesa que le hice. –Le respondí. Habíamos llegado a unos muros cruzados, eran de ladrillos y tenían forma de cruz, esto también era parte del juego, por lo que comenzamos a investigar. Nos decidimos a revisar sus esquinas interiores, las cuales eran cuatro. Miramos la primera y no había nada, la segunda y nada, la tercera, sin rastro de una hoja y la cuarta… allí estaba… ¡La penúltima hoja! La tome lo más rápido posible sin mirar a otro lado. ¨Leave me Alone¨ (Déjame solo.)

-Applejack, tenemos siete páginas, falta una.

-¿Y que pasara la juntar las ocho? –Me pregunto.

-No lo sé…

Seguimos el camino, dejando los muros cursados atrás, sentía dentro de mí un impulso muy fuerte, un impulso que me causaba escalofríos, Applejack me veía que temblaba debido a los escalofríos. Decidimos seguir el camino, tratando de encontrar la última hoja.

**En Sweet Apple Acress.**

-Enserio están allá. – pregunto Twilight al hermano de Applejack, Big Maquintosh.

-Eeyup, cruzando el bosque, hay un cementerio, Chris acompaño a applejack hasta allá.

-¨¡Ese tonto!¨ -Se dijo a sí misma la unicornio. –Big Mac, ¿Puedes acompañarme hasta allá?

-Eeyup…

**En el 2do Rosswood Park.**

Vimos unos árboles sin hojas, pareciera que los hubieran cortado a la mitad, nos dirigimos a aquellos árboles para revisar si se encontraba la última hoja, a la derecha se podía ver a lo lejos un túnel, en el cual un tipo de traje estaba parado allí, pero lo notaba algo raro, se veía diferente por alguna razón, no había problema en verlo, pues estaba lejos de nosotros. Llegamos a los árboles, pero no había señal de una hoja, buscamos cuidadosamente, pero no logramos hallar nada.

-Demonios, ¿ahora a dónde? –Dije disgustado.

-Chris. –Llamo mi atención la pony. –Allá esta. –Señalo Applejack.

Mire hacia donde había señalado pero lo que vi fue un pony alto y delgado, con traje negro, sin rostro y con cuatro tentáculos en su lomo, uno de ellos llevaba la última hoja. Estaba muy cerca, solo podía mirar su forma pony, se había convertido en un equino, se veía genial, pero a la vez me causaba malestar de nuevo. Me tire al piso, tosía desenfrenadamente, tenía ganas de vomitar, mi vista se nublaba.

-¡Chris, chris! ¿Estás bien?

Vomite sangre, me sentía fatal, lleve mi mano derecha a mi boca para poder limpiar la sangre, pero solo conseguí impregnar toda mi mano. Perdía mi respiración, sentía que me asfixiaba, Applejack trataba de ayudarme y slenderman o Slenderpony, solo se acercaba lentamente. Applejack no podía dejarme, le pedía que se fuera y que me dejara, pero ella solo decía:

-No te dejare solo.

Eso me animaba, pero no tanto, pues el pony delgado se acercaba más y más. Como un simple reflejo, tome la lámpara de aceite y la lancé hacia Slenderpony, yo buscaba quemar al equino blanco, pero este salto y lo esquivo, haciendo que la lámpara se impactara en el suelo, quemando así el césped, ahora el Slenderpony se encontraba junto con una pared de fuego, el fuego se movía, encerrándonos a nosotros tres en un círculo de fuego.

-A…Apple…Jack. –Le dije débilmente en el suelo. –Tra-trata de… es…capar.

-¡No, no te dejare aquí!

El Slenderpony se acercaba poco a poco para poder matarnos, trate de levantarme, al intentar levantarme, pude sentir algo en mi bolsillo, era el Revolver. Cuando por din estaba de pie, admire el arma, logrando ver en el reflejo, el pony delgado junto con el ardiente fuego, con el arma en mi mano, solo podía pensar en una cosa, la cual parecía la última opción.

-A-applejack, si sucede… algo… es-ca-pa. –Le dije aun débil, ahogándome con mi propia sangre en mi boca.

Comencé a gritar como un maniático, el slenderpony me miraba al igual que Applejack, con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban, comencé a caminar lentamente hasta poder correr, corrí hacia el preparando el arma para poder asesinarlo. El pony comenzó a formar una boca enorme con dientes horribles en su ¨no¨ rostro, creo que se preparaba para poder comerme o algo parecido, comencé a preocuparme pero eso no me paro, yo seguí caminando hacia el operador, cuando lo tuve frente a frente al fin, le coloque el arma en su barbilla, mi rostro era horrible, una mirada de asesino, estaba a punto de jalar el gatillo, pero algo me lo impedia. El pony delgado dejo salir un gruñido espeluznante, uno de sus tentáculos estaba a punto de tomar mi pie, entonces, mire a Applejack, ella tenía una expresión de miedo y tristeza, eso me hizo enojar, sentí la necesidad de poder ayudarla, pero yo me encontraba con aquel pony, aquel pony que causaba terror a la pony campirana.

-¡Chris! –Escuche gritar a Applejack desde lo lejos, eso me hizo explotar.

-¡Muere Maldito!

Y con eso, jalé el gatillo, disparando la única bala que tenía, la bala atravesó la barbilla y el cráneo, saliendo así, por la parte superior de la cabeza del pony. El pony gritaba y gruñía de dolor, aquel disparo lo hacía retroceder en su dolor, eso hizo que se tropezara con la lámpara que había destruido, cayendo así al fuego intenso. El pony se regodeaba en su sufrimiento y el fuego hacia también su trabajo, yo solo solté el Revolver, dejándolo tirado en el suelo y regresando con Applejack para abrazarla y tranquilizarla.

Paso el tiempo y el pony se había quemado por completo, dejándolo hecho cenizas, el fuego se había disipado, dándonos la oportunidad de salir de allí. Antes de eso, recogí el Revolver y nos fuimos sin nada más que decir. El bosque cambiaba su aspecto, aquellos pinos y arboles largos y delgados, cambiaban a arbole normales, Rosswood Park era ahora Everfree Forest. Vimos dos siluetas a lo lejos, nos acercamos un poco y eran nada más que Twilight y Big Maquintosh.

-¿¡Estás loco Chris?! –Me dijo enfadad Twilight.

-Lo siento por tomar el Revolver, pero si no fuera por él, no hubiéramos regresado con vida. –Le explique tanto al semental rojo como a la unicornio. –Toma, aquí está el Revolver, solo que dispare su única bala, un Pony Delgado parecido a Slenderman, nos atacó, creo que esto también fue parte de Discord.

-Bien, ¡le escribirás a la princesa Celestia sobre esto y me lo explicaras a mí! –Seguia enojada Twilight.

Comenzamos a alejarnos del bosque, llegando a la granja de manzanas, en ese momento, Twilight se retiró a la biblioteca y Maquintosh a la casa de la granja, yo me quede un momento con Applejack para poder hablar con ella un momento.

-Applejack… ¿Por qué no huiste? – le pregunte.

-Por el hecho de que no podía dejarte allí solo. –Me respondió. La notaba más nerviosa de lo usual, además de que tenía un rubor muy grande. –Chris… cierra los ojos, te daré algo.

Con eso, me puse algo nervioso, mi corazón comenzó a latir, mi respiración cambio. Hice lo que me dijo, cerré mis ojos esperando ¨eso¨ un beso…

-¡Ya! Abre los ojos.

No sentí nada, hacía que abrí los ojos. Frente a mi había un pie de manzana recién horneado, mi decepción fue grande, en verdad creí que Applejack iba a hacer eso.

-Ahm… Gracias… Applejack… -Tome el pie y e fui algo cabizbajo.

-¡Chris! –Me grito la pony antes de irme.

Yo me volteé para ver que quería, pero a momento de que me diera la vuelta, unos labios anaranjados me besaron la mejilla.

-Ahora vete a casa…

Eso fue lo último que me dijo antes de salir corriendo a la casa de la granja, yo quede pasmado en ese entonces, pero por alguna razón me sentía…

-¡Que Felicidad! –Grite en ese entonces. Y con eso me fui directo a la biblioteca, para escribir la carta a Celestia y recibir mi regaño de parte de Twilight…

**En algún lugar de Equestria…**

-¡Maldito estúpido!

-Vez, te dije que no lo iba a lograr, solo era un tonto carablanca de vestido Formal. Ahora Deme mis poderes señor Discord. –Dijo Jeff Burlándose y extendiendo sus manos para recibir sus poderes.

-Bien… Jeff The Kille, te daré tus poderes y algo más…

-¿A…algo más?

-Olvidas con quien estas apostando, esto te enseñara no meterte con el ¡Espíritu del Caos!

Discord, con su dedo de garra de tigre, lanzo un rayo de color negro hacia el horrible y asesino humano Jeff, creándole un cambie enorme. Jeff termino algo confundido y atónito, por lo que se miró en el reflejo del agua del estanque que se encontraba seca y lo que vio, no fue bonito…

-¡Noooooo!...

**Continuara…**

**Bueno, aquí el Capítulo 6 **

**Lamento el haberme tardado tanto, pero tuve problemas con la compu. Las ultimas noticias son: mi nuevo Fic ya está disponible ¨Enamorándome de mi¨ el cual se ensaña en las mane6 y sus Colt Versión. Los invito a leerlo. Y con esto me despido, los veo y nos leemos luego…**

**By: Niizuma Brony**


	7. Cap 7: Lágrimas de sangre y amor

**Mis Días En Equestria.**

**By: Niizuma Brony.**

**Bueno, pues estamos una vez más aquí en otro capítulo de esta historia con (creo yo) Bastantes interrogantes. Bueno pues no tengo nada más que decir… ah solo una pregunta. ¿Te gustaría ver a los creepypasta viviendo juntos?**

**Capítulo 7: Lágrimas de sangre y amor. **

_Querida Princesa Celestia._

_Le escribe su nuevo súbdito Chris. He de informarle que la pony terrestre Applejack y yo, fuimos atacados por lo que parecía ser, un cuerpo de maldad pura. No se preocupe por nosotros, puesto que yo mismo di fin a su vida, se preguntara como. Pues, en la mañana, callo un objeto de procedencia de mi mundo, el cual resulta ser un arma letal. Tome el arma, lo cual me disculpo de ello, para acompañar a la señorita Applejack al cementerio que se encuentra del otro lado del bosque everfree. La bestia que nos atacó tenia aspecto pony, pero este tenía un largo cuello, al igual que sus patas, no tenía rostro en lo absoluto, también poseía tentáculos en su lomo. En mi mundo este ser, se le conoce como Slenderman, pero en mi mundo, su apariencia es diferente._

_Le mando el arma junto con esta carta. No se preocupe, ya no es letal, puesto que gaste su única munición. Vuelvo a disculparme por tomar el arma sin permiso de los cascos de su alumna Twilight._

_Su fiel súbdito: Chris._

_P.D: Salude a su hermana, la princesa Luna, de mi parte. Ahora tendré que soportar mi bien merecido regaño por tomar esa arma._

-Hmm… entonces esta fue la fuerza maligna que percibí. –Dijo Celestia terminando de leer la carta. Comenzó a mirar el revólver, vio que su mecanismo era muy complejo para los habitantes de Equestria, por lo que llamo a un guardia para que lo colocara en una caja fuerte.

-Espero que ahora no ocurra nada malo. –Se dijo a sí misma la alicornio blanca, echando una mirada al horizonte, desde su balcón.

**En algún lugar de Equestria.**

-¡Porque, porque amo Discord! –Gritaba Jeff mientras miraba su nuevo cuerpo desde el reflejo del agua.

-Jajajaja, te vez encantador. –Dijo el amo Discor mientras e aventaba unas enormes carcajadas. –Creo que me gusta más que tu viejo aspecto humano.

-Esto no es gracioso, ¿¡porque le causa tanta gracia!?

-Oh tonto Jeff, yo soy Discord el Espíritu del Caos, tu cuerpo ha sido cambiado por mis grandes poderes catastróficos. El caos es mi especialidad, por eso me causa gracia. –Siguió riendo el amo Discord.

-¿Entonces, quiere que acabe con esas ponis y con el humano con esta apariencia?

-Eres un idiota, al igual que tu amigo Slender. Veras como se hace un buen trabajo, solo necesito que me consigas algunas cosas. –Dijo el amo.

-¿Qué clase de cosas? –Pregunto Jeff.

-Pequeñas cosas sin importancia. -Respondió el amo. –Solo consíguelas, es una tarea lo bastante fácil como para que tú puedas conseguirlos.

-¿De qué se trata? –Pregunto Jeff.

-Bueno, quiero que consigas lo siguiente: Un gorro de hélice, cabello de pony ¡Morado y blanco! Pestañas de pony, piel de pony rosa, una bola de béisbol y un clavo**,** eso es todo.

-¿y para qué? –Pregunto Jeff.

-Como tú y Slender no pudieron acabar con los elementos de la armonía, intentare un trabajo interno. –Explico Discord.

-sigo sin entender. –Acoto Jeff.

-Solo consíguelos y veras de que hablo… ¡Ah! Y lo más importante, tráeme un corazón de pony.

-Como ordene señor.

Y Jeff comenzó su búsqueda con su nueva apariencia, la cual era de pony. Sus ojos seguían iguales al igual que su sonrisa sicópata, su cuerpo era de equino, su pelaje era blanco y su melena y cola eran de color negro, llevaba una sudadera blanca y su cutie mark era un cuchillo con sangre.

-¿Ahora como conseguiré esas cosas?...

**En ponyville.**

Yo me encontraba en mi nuevo trabajo, una carpintería. Las mane6 me ayudaron para abrir mi propia carpintería y poder ganar mis propios Bits, tal vez junte suficiente como para conseguirme mi propia casa, pues hay tantos ponys que desean mobiliario de madera. En ese momento, atendía unos pedidos de Lyra, los cuales eran muñecos de humanos, ella había ordenado una decena de ellos, yo no dije nada después de ver los brillantes bits delante de mí.

-Allí tienes Lyra, tus humanos de madera. –Le entregue los diez muñecos.

-¡Excelente! Gracias Chris y toma tu pago. –Me dijo después de entregarme unos cuantos bits.

-Deñada y sabes que cuentas conmigo para otra cosa. – Con esto, Lyra salió de la tienda con sus muñecos muy felizmente. Ya era hora de cerrar, me dispuse a recoger y barrer todo el aserrín que había en el suelo y las mesas, después de haberlo recogido todo y embolsado, cerré la tienda y me fui a la Biblioteca.

Camine por la calle tranquilamente saludando a todos los ponis que pasaban cerca de mí, nadie me miraba raro, pues ya se habían acostumbrado a mi presencia, ya me conocían, me conocían como el humano Chris.

Llegue a la Biblioteca, pero no había nadie, ni Spike ni tampoco Twilight, por lo que decidí sentarme un rato, fue entonces que vi mi mochila. La abrí y saque mi computadora y mi celular. Entre a Internet y regrese al sitio donde había visto ese Fic del chico que tuvo la experiencia de ir a Equestria y vi aquel comentario otra vez.

_Duplex 201: no destruyan la esfera._

Le envié un correo a aquel sujeto.

_Hola Duplex 201._

_Te envió este correo para preguntarte, ¿Por qué no destruir la esfera? Fui con una adivina y me dio una esfera de cristal para poder soñar con Equestria, pero ¿Por qué no destruirla? Digo ¿a qué te refieres con eso? Responde Por favor._

Le envié el correo, por lo que tengo que esperar para que me conteste. Después de esto, tome mi celular, el cual tenía media batería, marque al número de la casa de mis padres para ver cómo estaban ellos. El teléfono sonaba y sonaba, pero no contestaban, por lo que les deje un mensaje en la contestadora.

-Hola papa, mama ¿Cómo están? Solo llame para ver si se encontraban bien y todo eso. Yo me encuentro bien, no se asusten por este mensaje, no ha pasado nada, solo quise llamar. Bueno adiós… -Y colgué. La verdad, estaba algo preocupado por mis padres y mis amigos, ellos no saben que estoy aquí. Por lo que deje un post en la red social, fue algo como.

_Estaré fuera de la ciudad un tiempo, aun no sé cuándo volveré. Los veré luego._

Estoy feliz con mi nueva vida, pero me deprime el hecho de dejar mi antigua vida atrás, aun me pregunto, que habrá sido de aquella adivina. Apague la computadora y el celular y me fui de la biblioteca.

-¿Qué será de mi ahora? –Mire al cielo para preguntarme eso…

**En algún lugar de Equestria.**

Jeff se encontraba en su nueva incursión de obtener aquellos objetos que ordeno el señor Discord, la mayoría eran cosas las cuales se conseguían haciendo lo que más le gustaba, que era matar, pero ¿el clavo y la pelota? -¨¿Cómo rayos obtendré eso?¨- Se preguntaba a sí mismo. Él no era un hombre del disfrute del beisbol, bueno… Pony, pero tenía que conseguir aquellos objetos a la fuerza.

-Bien, vallamos primero por el gorro de hélice. –Se digo a sí mismo el pony Jeff. Camino y camino, por colinas y prados, solo para buscar aquellas cosas que pedía su amo sus dudas eran ¿para que las necesita? ¿Qué hará con ellas? Tardo un poco en acostumbrarse a caminar en cuatro patas, al principio tuvo tropiezos, pero en solo unos minutos pudo acostumbrarse.

-¡Bingo! –Dijo Jeff al ver un pequeño pueblo entre las colinas. A simple vista se veía que el pueblo parecía de poca economía, por lo que a Jeff le parecía un blanco fácil para todo lo que ordeno el amo Discord, pero había un problema, su rostro…

El horripilante pony llego al pueblo, ocultando su rostro de los ponis que pasaban cerca de él, llego a un pequeño parque, en donde se había solo un potro, el cual llevaba una gorra de hélice como la que el amo Discord le ordeno traer. En eso, Jeff, con su sádico rostro, se colocó detrás del pequeño potro, para poderlo tomar y llevarlo a un callejón para poder asesinarlo, pero este se voltea antes de que Jeff hiciera su jugada.

-Hola. –Le dijo el pequeño.

-Ehhh… ¿hola? –Saludo Jeff.

-¿Cómo estás?

-B…bien. –Dijo temeroso Jeff. –¿Oye, me puedes regalar tu gorro?

-Sip. –Le entrego el gorro a Jeff. Con eso Jeff se despidió y se largó de aquel lugar. Casualmente el pequeño tenia cabello blanco, por lo que dejo un pequeño mechón en el gorro, esto le facilito las cosas a Jeff, ya tenía dos objetos y ni siquiera había matado a nadie.

-Porque… Porque… ¡Porque no lo mate! –Dijo Jeff algo molesto. Cuando estaba detrás del pequeño, podía sentir aquel impulso de asesinar que sentía todo el tiempo, pero cuando lo miro a los ojos y le hablo, ese impulso se esfumo. Jeff estaba muy confundido, el nunca había tenido compasión con sus víctimas y menos con pequeños, tal vez por el hecho de ser ponis y no estar acostumbrado a matar ponis parlantes.

-El pequeño viene para acá, lo matare esta vez.

Se colocó detrás de una pared para poder sorprender al pequeño, estaba a punto de lanzarse hacia él, pero cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo…

-¡Mira mama, es mi nuevo amigo! –Dijo el pequeño jalando el casco de su madre. –Él fue el que me pidió mi gorro.

-Señor ¿eso es cierto?

-Bueno… no le voy a mentir. Sí, pero es para…- Suspiro Jeff. –Es mi hija, está en el hospital, ella siempre quiso uno como estos, pero no encontré en ningún lado, iba a robarlo, pero nunca seré un ladrón. –Explico Jeff mintiendo sobre su supuesta hija.

-Oh, siento escuchar eso, en ese caso puede quedárselo.

-Espere, ¿no le causa temor mi rostro? –Pregunto Jeff señalando su horroroso rostro.

-Claro que no, es y sigue siendo un pony, no importa el exterior, si no el interior. –Explico la mamá. –Que descortés, no me he presentado, soy ¨Berry Pink¨ y mi hijo ¨White Gem,¨ ¿cuál es su nombre señor? –Pregunto la mamá Berry pink.

-Ahm… Je-Jeff

-¿Jeff? Es un nombre extraño, mucho gusto señor JefF. –Berry Pink le dio el casco a Jeff para saludarlo, Jeff solo trato de seguir el saludo, pues no sabía cómo hacerlo con tales cascos.

-Bueno, creo que tengo que irme. –Antes de que Jeff se fuera, miro a la mamá y vio que su crin y cola eran de cabellos morados y su piel era rosa, como la que el amo Discord le había ordenado traer.

-¿No eres de aquí verdad? –Pregunto el pequeño White Gem.

-Ahm… n-no. –dijo temeroso el asesino Jeff.

-Pues Mamá puede mostrarte el pueblo ¿no mamá?

-Cariño, creo que el señor Jeff está a punto de irse, no quisiera molestarlo. –Dijo Berry Pink mirando a Jeff.

-Pues no tengo nada importante que hacer, puedo quedarme a ver el pueblo. –Le dijo Jeff a los dos equinos.

-¡Yay! te mostrare mis lugares favoritos. –El pequeño White tomo el casco de Jeff y lo llevo para que conociera su ciudad, Jeff se sentía raro, pero en su mente, su meta seguía fija. -¨Puedo aprovechar para asesinarlos y regresar con el amo¨ -Pensaba Jeff. Y así, White Gem y Berry Pink se llevaron al extraño pony blanco con sudadera para mostrar el pueblo, dejando de lado que es un completo extraño…

**En ponyville.**

Me había dormido en el suelo, pues el trabajo fue brutal, tuve que hacer bastante mobiliario, algunos no los he acabado, pero en fin, estaba exhausto. Revise si había recibido un correo sobre aquel tipo ¨Duplex 201¨ y si, lo había recibido.

_Querido Niizuma Brony._

_¿Lo has hecho verdad? ¿la rompiste… no? Perdón pero creo que fuiste lo suficientemente estúpido como para no medir y pensar en las consecuencias de tus tontos actos. De seguro me mandaste el correo desde algún lugar de Equestria. Mira, te lo pondré así. Yo estuve igual que tú, rompí la esfera y me perdí en Equestria, al principio creí que iba a tener una nueva vida de sueños y emociones, que había encontrado la tierra de la leche y miel, pero luego recordé a mi familia, a mis seres queridos, que jamás los iba a ver. Desde que estaba en aquel lugar, comenzaron a ocurrir cosas. La adivina me encontró y me regreso al mundo humano, pero me hizo una advertencia, ¨Que no volviera a soñar despierto¨ no le entendí a eso y reinicie mi vida, pero habían pasado varios años desde que me fui._

_Niizuma, piensa bien lo que estás haciendo._

No escribió más…

Respecto a lo que me dijo ya no sé qué hacer, si quedarme aquí o regresar a mi mundo, tan solo llevo dos semanas aquí, no creo que sea justo para las ponis que me valla después todo lo que hemos pasado. Creo que he llegado a tener muy buenas amigas, mejores que cualquier amigo de mi mundo, la verdad quiero estar aquí mucho más tiempo, pero ¿sería justo para los que me esperan en mí mundo?

-¡Maldita sea!

Volví a tomar una pequeña siesta para dejar de pensar en aquel mensaje, solo quiero descansar un momento…

**Con Jeff y Berry Pink.**

-Y aquel es nuestra casa, ¿la puedes ver? Es aquella de techo azul. –Decía White Gem señalando su casa para que el extraño pony blanco pudiera mirar.

-Sí, se ve que es una buena casa jeje. –Dijo Jeff. –Bueno, creo que tengo que irme ya.

-¿Tan pronto señor Jeff? –Pregunto Berry Pink.

-Es que, necesito una bola de beisbol para ahm… mí… ¡mi hija! Sí, mi hija, ama el beisbol.

-Oh entiendo. –Dijo la mamá pony algo desilusionada.

-Lamento haberle causado tantas molestias señorita Berry. –Dijo Jeff disculpándose.

-Puedes llamarme solo Berry. –Dijo la pony algo ruborizada.

-E…está bien… Berry. –Jeff se había sonrojado por completo, aquellos horripilantes ojos pequeños y sin parpados, estaban brillando, Jeff no lo entendía, sentía un impulso en el pecho, pero no era aquel impulso de matar, sino algo más, algo cálido, algo que hacía sentirse bien junto con Berry Pink. Jeff miro los ojos de aquella yegua, los cuales también miraban a Jeff, al verse mutuamente a los ojos, sintieron que se escapaban en el tiempo, congelando todo a su alrededor, quedando solos ellos dos gustosamente.

-C-creo que White tiene u-una bola de beisbol en casa, si… si quieres puedo dártela para tu hija… -Dijo la hermosa Berry muy sonrojada.

-Me… parece bien… -Dijo Jeff muy avergonzado.

En eso, los dos comenzaron a acercarse lentamente sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos, los cascos de Jeff temblaban al igual que los de Berry, el asesino comenzó a sentir cada vez más calor, al igual que sed, sus labios estaba resecos, lo cual lo incitaba a remojarlos un poco con su nueva lengua pony. Berry estaba igual, ella jugaba con si melena para disimular tal rubor, pero no lo conseguía, debido a que no podía dejar de mirar al corcel blanco. Comenzaron a acercar los hocicos cada vez más y más, hasta quedar a algunos centímetros de los labios de cada quien, cerraron los ojos al mismo tiempo, su temperatura comenzó a elevarse cada vez más y más, a solo unos pocos centímetros cada quien para recibir el más tierno beso, un casco interrumpe tal hermosa escena.

-Mamá, ¿Jeff no vendrá a la casa? –Pregunto White Gem interrumpiendo.

-Ahm… este… pu-pues Jeff, ¿vendría conmigo para darle la bola? –Pregunto la mamá Berry temblando de nerviosismo.

-C-claro… -Respondió Jeff.

Los tres comenzaron a caminar en dirección a la pequeña pero humilde casa, ambos adultos con rostros ruborizados debido a anterior acto. Jeff se preguntaba varias cosas en su cabeza, estaba muy confundido, era la primera vez que se sentía así. -¨¿Qué me está pasando?, ¿Por qué me siento así?¨ -Pensaba Jeff, pero a la vez se decía a si mismo que debía cumplir con el encargo del amo Discord, pero él no quería hacerlo, estaba dispuesto a soportar lo que el amo Discord le hiciera.

**En algún lugar de Equestria.**

El amo se veía flotando, mirando una esfera fabricada con agua, en la que podía ver a los tres ponis que hablaban sobre la pelota de beisbol. Discord ponía mucha, pero mucha atención al rostro de Jeff, podía notar cierto rubor y cierto cambio en el brillo de los ojos, el amo Discord no podía hacer nada más que reír a montones.

-¡Ajajajajaja! Con que, el gran asesino Jeff tiene ¿Corazón? ¡jajajajaja! Veamos cómo marcha esto.

En eso, un pensamiento corrió por la mente del amo.

-¨Espera un momento, ¿Qué tal si Jeff no cumple con lo que le pedí? Bueno, tratare de que no sea así¨ -Se dijo entre dientes el amo después de una divertida y malévola risa.

**Con Jeff.**

-Y entonces Jeff, ¿u-usted tiene… esposa? –Pregunto temerosa Berry Pink.

-Ahm… ¿a qué se debe esa pregunta? –Pregunto Jeff algo confundido.

-Es que ahm… pues… es por-por tu hija.

-Pues no, no tengo esposa, solo somos mi hija y yo. –Volvió a mentir Jeff.

-Ah… y ¿Qué paso con ella? Digo, si no es molestia preguntar.

-En lo absoluto. –Dijo Jeff. –Bueno, digamos que tuvo un incidente, con legía, vodka y fuego, su rostro se incendió dejándola sin vida. –Otra vez Jeff volvió a mentir.

-Es una lástima.

Los tres ponis llegaron a la humilde casa, donde White le abrió la puerta a los dos adultos los cuales se veían muy bonitos juntos. Ambos se sentaron en la sala, donde había una pequeña mesita, la casa estaba muy bien decorada, cuadros y fotos de la madre y su hijo en varias ocasiones, muebles muy bonitos al igual que pinturas que el mismo White Gem había pintado.

-¿Quieres un poco de té Jeff? –Pregunto la madre.

-Ahm… creo que puedo aceptarlo.

-Excelente. nó tardo. –Se fue Berry directo a la cocina, donde se dispondría a preparar él te para su gran invitado. Ya en la cocina, la pony se presionaba mucho para poder preparar un té que sea de agrado para el invitado Jeff, ella no quería causarle alguna mala impresión de sus habilidades ¿o tal vez quería que el tipo la mirara con devoción?

Después de un rato, la mamá regreso con el té, procedió a darle su vaso a Jeff, el cual bebió el té muy lentamente para saborear.

-¿y qué te parece él té? –Pregunto Pink.

-Hmm… es… ¡Genial!

-¿E…enserio? –pregunto apena la madre.

-Es el mejor té que he probado desde hace mucho tiempo y valla que ha sido mucho tiempo jeje.

-Me alegro… y sobre la pelota de beisbol, te la entrego en un momento, solo espera.

Jeff se quedó solo un momento, como solo se encontraba, comenzó a explorar con su vista la sala, pero algo lo invadió en su propia mente.

-¿Qué esperas? ¡¿Mátalos ahora?! –Se decía Jeff a sí mismo.

-Pe-pero han sido tan amables conmigo, además no les atemoriza mi rostro. –Se volvió a decir Jeff.

-Eso no importa, eres Jeff el asesino ¿no?

-S-si…

-Entonces, haz lo que tengas que hacer. ¡Acaba con ellos!

-¡No lo hare!

-¿y… eso… porque?

-Creo... ya… ¡Ya no ciento deseos de asesinar! Así que ¡Fuera de mi cabeza!

La mente de Jeff regreso a la normalidad, nuevamente estaba en la sala de la casa. Jeff no entendía lo que había pasado, pero lo que dijo sobre asesinar era cierto. En eso llego Berry Pink con una pelota de beisbol algo vieja pero útil, Berry levanto a Jeff con su casco para poder entregarle la pelota en el casco.

-Ten Jeff… -Le puso la pelota en el casco. –Haz feliz a tu hija con esto…

-Berry… -Dijo angustiado Jeff. –No… no tienes que dármela, p-puedes quedártela.

-Tómala, apuesto… que tu hija la… apreciaría mu… - La madre no pudo contenerse, lanzándose directo a los labios del asesino, dándole un hermoso, cálido y apasionado beso. Jeff solo pudo sorprenderse, mientras que Berry con sus ojos cerrados, solo se disponía a disfrutar tal acto de amor, Jeff no pudo contenerse y comenzó a mover su lengua dentro de la boca de la pony, realizando una danza con sus lenguas. Su beso estaba tan lleno de amor y pasión, que se quedaban sin aire. Se separaban unos momentos para retomar el aire, dejando un hilo de saliva entre sus labios y un rubor inmenso.

-Be… Berry…

-Lo siento Jeff, pero… Jeff… te amo… -Dijo Berry apenada con un tono único de vergüenza. –Es algo raro lo sé, pero… no puedo explicarlo, solo sé que… ¡Te amo!

-B-be… Berry… -Jeff hizo algo que no había hecho hace mucho tiempo, llorar…

Jeff dirigió sus cascos a la melena de Berry para poder acariciarla, esta se acurruco entre el pecho del asesino, el cual era muy cálido para ella. Continuaron besándose hasta caer dormidos, aun con los labios juntos…

**En algún lugar de Equestria.**

El amo Discord miraba con humor aquella escena de los dos equinos tan enamorados, lo único que podía hacer era reír, pero sabía que tarde o temprano Jeff dejaría de ser un asesino y no le traería las cosas que necesitaba.

-Jajajaja valla valla, él gran Jeff el Asesino esta… ¿enamorado? Jajajjajaja. –Reía el amo. –Pero debo alentarlo a regresar a ser el… y se cómo hacerlo…

Discord comenzó a reír como siempre, pero esta vez parecía un psicópata, algo tramaba contra el pobre Jeff.

**Con Jeff.**

La pareja había tomado solo una pequeña siesta en el suelo de la sala. Jeff despertó sin cerrar los ojos ya que se había quitado los parpados. Miro a su pecho y vio que Berry había desaparecido, tal vez se fue a otra habitación o algo parecido, por lo que Jeff la llamó.

-¡¿Berry?! –Llamo Jeff.

-¡Jeff, estoy en la cocina! –Grito la pony desde la otra habitación.

Jeff se levantó algo somnoliento, se dirigió junto a su amada, quien se encontraba preparando algo en la estufa. La pony se encontraba tarareando una dulce tonada, lo que a Jeff lo tenía muy contento, la sonrisa de Jeff era de amor, nada de psicópata.

-Ah Jeff ¿quieres cenar conmigo?... ¡Digo! Con nosotros. –Se había ruborizado.

-claro… - Dijo Jeff acercándose a la pony para darle un beso de nariz, en eso un dolor insoportable se adentró a la cabeza de Jeff, un dolor que lo hacía gruñir.

-Jeff ¿estás bien?

-S-si… solo necesito la…bar mi ca-cara. –Dijo Jeff con dificultad.

Jeff fue directo al baño, donde ya dentro, se lavó la cara con mucha enjundia, Se miró al espejo y vio su reflejo habla de nuevo.

-¿Estas feliz? –le pregunto el reflejo.

-Claro, nunca me había sentido así –Respondió Jeff.

-Lástima que eso acabe…

En eso, su reflejo comenzó a derretirse al igual que todo el baño, el lugar se tornaba en un color carmesí, donde solo quedaba Jeff. De la nada, caminaba otro Jeff, el cual era el reflejo de hace unos momentos, pero este tenía sus parpados y su boca no tenía esa gran cortada.

-¿Tienes miedo… Jeff? –Dijo el Rostro mientras su cara cambiaba a la de un humano.

-No… no… no puede ser… ¡no puede ser! –Gritaba Jeff.

-¿No me extrañas Jeff?

-¡Liu!

-Así es Jeff, soy tu hermano… Liu… al cual mataste al igual que tus padres jajajaja. – La cara de Liu cambio a la de un dragón algo familiar. La cabeza humana y cuerpo de pony, cambiaron a un cuerpo único, el cual era de dragón, con cola de serpiente, garra derecha de tigre y garra izquierda de águila, pata de dragón y otra de reno, cuerno de chivo y de reno, ala derecha de pegaso e izquierda de murciélago y una cabeza de pony llena de caos, su nombre es como lo conocía Jeff, el ¨Amo Discord el espíritu del caos.¨

-Cuanto tiempo Jeff el asesino. –hablo el amo Discord. –¿Ya tienes mis objetos? O ¿hay algún impedimento últimamente?

-¿De qué habla? –pregunto Jeff.

-No lo niegues mi buen amigo Jeff. Amas a esa pony, lo he estado viendo todo…

-Amo Discord… -Respiro profundo el asesino. -¡ya no te obedeceré más!

-Jajaja Esa estuvo buena Jeff. –Rio Discord. –Pero enserio, necesito esos objetos.

-¡Olvídalo!

-Ahh… Jeff no lo haz entendido, yo te di la vida… y soy yo quien puede quitártela ¿entiendes?

-No me interesa, ¡mátame! –Grito Jeff furioso.

-¿No te interesa? Y que tal ¿tus padres y tu hermano? –Hablo Discord.

-¡¿Qué demonios?!

En eso Discord invoco a los padres y al hermano de Jeff, los cuales estaban enjaulados, gritando de agonía. De repente, Discord los encendio en una llamarada grande, haciendo que se retorcieran de dolor, causándoles sufrimiento. Jeff los miaraba, pero corrian lágrimas en el rostro de este.

-¡Basta!

-¿Los quieres con vida? Puedo traerlos, pero necesito que hagas eso por mí, solo eso.

-¡No, no lo hare Discord! –Siguió Jeff.

-Bueno, si no lo haces, yo lo hare… -Comenzó el amo a hablar ceriamente. –Primero mataré al pequeño, lo destripare y lo decapitare jajaja y a la hermosa pony… me divertiré un poco con ella ¿no crees?...

-No… lo… harás… -Jeff comenzó a enfadarse cada vez más.

-Bueno, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer…

Discord comenzó a correr su dedo por el rostro de Jeff, encantándolo con sus poderes de caos para que recuperara ese impulso de ira y locura que siempre ha sentido. Jeff comenzó a salir del baño, jadeando como un perro, solo saboreando aquellos fluidos rojos…

-Ah Jeff ¿Qué te pasa? ¿estás bien? –Pregunto White Gem el cual venia de su cuarto, casualmente se había topado con el pony blanco.

-S…sí, estoy b-bien… -Dijo Jeff débilmente. –White gem t-tienes algo en… el cuello…

-¿Enserio?

-S-si, déjame quitártelo… - Y en un movimiento rápido, Jeff desnuca al pequeño potro, dejándolo caer al suelo sin vida alguna. Jeff continúo moviéndose, pero esta vez directo a la cocina junto a Berry Pink. La pony se encontraba hirviendo agua, lo cual sería para la cena, pudo mirar a Jeff que se acercaba.

-Oh Jeff, la cena está casi lista.

-b-bien… -Respondió. –O-oye, White Gem esta desmayado… N-no sé qué le ocurre.

-¡¿Enserio?! –Y con esto, la pony salió de la cocina a todo galope para ver a su hijo. Mientras Berry salía del lugar, Jeff tomo el cuchillo que se encontraba en la mesa de la cocina, un cuchillo impregnado de jugo de tomate.

Berry llego junto con su hijo, el cual tenía el cuello totalmente roto, la madre no podía creerlo, era horrible, era tan devastador que la pobre dejaba salir unos gemidos desgarradores, no podía contener las ganas de llorar. De repente pudo mirar a Jeff, el cual estaba detrás de ella.

-Jeff, White esta… esta…

-Muerto…

Berry levanto la mirada para ver lo que nunca creería… a Jeff con el cuchillo en el casco, Jeff se acercaba paso a paso a Berry, la cual ya estaba muy asustada. Berry retrocedía lo más que podía, pero llego su límite al chocar con la pared, Jeff levanto el cuchillo lentamente para poder clavarlo de forma vertical, lo que le dio tiempo a Berry decir sus últimas palabras.

-Jeff… Te amo…

Y Jeff hizo lo que tuvo. Clavo el cuchillo en la frente, para luego poder sacarlo, prosiguió con el encargo del señor Discord quitándole una gran parte de la piel. Procedió a arrancarle la melena de forma brutal al igual que comenzó a retirar los globos oculares de las cuencas, ya fuera, procedió a quitarle las pestañas. Lo que Discord quería estaba listo, ahora quedaba la diversión de Jeff. El cuerpo de la pony seguía con vida, aun se movía, por lo que Jeff tendría más diversión, pero algo paso, algo dentro de su mente.

-Creí que la amabas. –Se dijo a si mismo.

-Claro que la amo… pero no pude contra los poderes de Discord. –Se respondió.

-Pues mátala ya.

-La matare, pero la matare rápido, para que no sufra… al igual que yo.

La noche había caído, las luces de la casa estaban apagadas, salvo una pequeña vela de cera prendida en la sala. Allí se encontraba el pony de chaqueta blanca sentado en el suelo abrazando lo que quedaba de los dos cuerpos. Jeff solo podía llorar, dejar caer sus lágrimas en los que alguna vez estuvieron vivos, el suelo estaba impregnado de sangre al igual que Jeff.

Una tormenta comenzó, comenzó a sonar rayos de gran magnitud, Jeff estaba furioso, casi deseaba la muerte de todo ser humano, solo podía contener sus gritos apretando los dientes. Los relámpagos snaban cada vez más y más, el relámpago que sonó más fuerte, sonó junto a un grito desgarrador que fue emanado de la garganta adolorida de Jeff.

-¡Maldito!...

Jeff comenzó a llorar, al igual que comenzó al lluvia afuera, la lluvia era inmensa, al igual que el dolor que sentía Jeff, un dolor que nunca sintió en su vida, ni siquiera cuando estaba cuerdo. Puso al pequeño en su lomo y a Berry la llevo cargada en sus cascos, aún tenían sangre que derramar, pero Jeff no le tomo importancia. Bajó a Berry directo en su cama y a White, lo acomodo a su lado, colocando sus pequeños cascos alrededor de la cadera de su madre, Jeff se levantó y los miro a los dos, pero había olvidado algo. Regreso a la sala por el cuchillo que aun tenia sangre, lo tomo y regreso con los cadáveres. Jeff abrió el pecho de Berry Pink para poder extraer aquel órgano vital, el corazón…

Al extraerlo lentamente con sus cascos manchados de sangre, contemplo aquel corazón, aquel pequeño corazón que pudo amar a tal hombre pony, aquel hombre pony tan vil, cruel y despreciable, aquel hombre pony que nunca pudo ser amado…

-Lo siento… -Después de decir eso, beso el corazón, dejando sus labios con sangre, la sangre del único ser viviente… que pudo amarlo…

**Continuara…**

**Hola de nuevo. Solo les digo que ojala que les haya gustado, déjenme sus Reviews sobre el capítulo y esas cosas. Se me cuidan, Bye!**

**Nota: He estado ocupado últimamente, por eso no he actualizado tanto. **

**By: Niizuma Brony.**


	8. Cap 8: Nacimiento Caótico

**Mis Días En Equestria.**

**By: Niizuma Brony.**

**Bueno, continuamos con la historia. El capítulo pasado se centró más en Jeff (no se preocupen, estará bien) Ahora, veamos que paso con el encargo de Discord.**

**Capítulo 8: Nacimiento Caótico.**

-Berry… -Jeff escondió su sollozante rostro en las sabanas de la cama de la madre y su hijo, Jeff se sentía totalmente miserable al respecto, casi deseaba el suicidio pero algo lo saco de sus tristes pensamientos, algo que le iluminaba en el rostro.

-¿Qué diablos es esto?

El ensangrentado casco del pony poseía una pequeña flama de fuego negro la cual causaba media penumbra en la habitación. Jeff solo contemplaba aquel fuego extraño, no sentía calor alguno, ni siquiera podía sentir que la tenía en su casco. En eso llego una nube de algodón de azúcar, la cual dejo caer una pequeña lluvia de chocolate sobre aquella flama, lo que hizo que se extinguiera.

-¿No lo recuerdas? –Pregunto Discord mientras se servía un vaso de leche con chocolate de esa nube. Jeff solo apartaba la mirada con desprecio y enojo.

-¿Recuerdas que me pediste poderes? –Eso capto la atención de Jeff, lo que hizo sonreír a Discord. –Déjame explicarte. Te di poderes oscuros, los cuales reaccionan junto con tus emociones. El enojo te hace más fuerte, la locura te hace más veloz, la tristeza te permite usar magia, la risa te otorga tele portación, y el amor… debilita tus poderes…

-¿Qué?... –Se preguntó el asesino, pero al sentir tal tristeza e infelicidad, pudo concentrar otra flama negra en su casco, pero esta vez mucho más grande que la anterior. Se la lanzo directo a Discord, claro la había esquivado, por lo que se impactó en la pared, quemándola por completo.

-Es hora de irnos. –Dijo el amo.

-Pero no he obtenido el clavo. –Respondió Jeff

-Eso ya está cubierto. –Dijo Discord mientras sostenía un pequeño clavo con sus dedos de águila. El amo dio un aplauso, lo que hizo que el lugar diera vueltas y vueltas, hasta cambiar de forma al lugar donde siempre están, a aquel lugar desconocido y perdido con un estanque de agua.

-Bien, comencemos.

El amo, con sus poderes hizo levitar todo lo que Jeff había traído al igual que el pequeño clavo, procedió a meterlos a aquel estanque de agua fresca, Discord se acercó un momento, miro a Jeff y dijo.

-Solo falta un poco de sangre y la mía tiene suficiente caos. –Discord, con su garra de águila, se creó una pequeña cortada en su otra pata de tigre, dejando caer unas cuantas gotas de sangre en el estanque. Con sus poderes comenzó a revolver el agua, cambiándola a un color verde burbujeante. El estanque y todo el lugar comenzaron a temblar al igual que un terremoto, el agua comenzaba a hervir, Jeff no entendía lo que sucedía, pero Discord se veía totalmente ansioso.

-Vamos, vamos, vamos. –Decía el draconequs.

Una sombra comenzó a emanar de allí, parecía una especie de titán de gran tamaño, su cuerpo era grande y robusto, sus ojos parecían como los de un lobo sediento de sangre, algo simplemente colosal. Jeff estaba dudando de la creación de esa cosa, pero Discord parecía optimista.

-¡Ella, está viva! –Grito el amo, acompañado de una común risa de caos.

-¿Ella?

El titán comenzó a cristalizarse de un color violeta, al igual que se colocó en posición fetal. Los ojos de aquella cosa comenzaron a lanzar un destello color rosado, el titán abrió su boca e hizo lo mismo que con los ojos. Al final soltó un enorme rugido, lo cual hizo que su cuerpo de crista se agrietara, haciéndolo más débil. En eso Discord se acercó, y un toquecito, el titán se destruyó, dejando un pequeño bulto en su lugar.

-Despierta… estas de vuelta conmigo…

El bulto se desenvolvió, formando el cuerpo de un pony color rosa, con un gorro de hélice y una melena bastante alborotada de color violeta y blanco, con unos ojos en espiral de color violeta y una cutie mark de un tornillo junto a una bola de beisbol.

-¿Hu?... ¿Pa-papi? ¡Papi estás vivo! –Hablo aquella pony.

-Claro mi pequeña abominación, estamos juntos de nuevo. –Discord levanto a la pony y la abrazo con sus dos garras de diferente especie. Jeff solo podía mirar, pero no podía entender absolutamente nada de lo que pasaba frente a sus ojos.

-¿Qué demonios pasa aquí? –Pregunto Jeff.

-Te presento a mi hija ¨Screwball¨ -El amo levanto a su hija para que el pony blanco pudiera verla. –Hija, él es el señor Jeff.

-¿Jeff? –se preguntó Screwball. La bizarra pony se acercó a Jeff para mirarlo más de cerca y más detalladamente. –Jeff… Jeff… -Susurraba la pony mientras se acercaba al pony, lo que causo que se tumbara al suelo y que Screwball callera en sus brazos. La pony seguía susurrando el nombre de Jeff, pero esta vez comenzó a sonrojarse a tal grado que su rostro comenzó a hervir, la pony comenzó a babear descontroladamente, llevando su lengua a la oreja de Jeff. Procedió a morder un poco la oreja de aquel sujeto, causándole un ligero rubor, continuo metiendo su lengua al fondo de su oreja causándole más excitación al pony asesino.

-¡¿Qué demonios sucede con tu bizarra hija?!

-Yo tampoco se… -Discord solo se hundía en hombros. Screwball continuaba lamiendo la oreja de Jeff, hasta que él se la quitó de encima. Screwball saboreaba la saliva que colgaba de su lengua, con unos hermosos ojos picarones que miraban a Jeff.

-Jeff… Jeff… Jeff… Jeff… -Seguía diciendo la pony con un tono de excitación, era como si estuviera en una especie de trance. En ese momento, Screwball apoyo sus cascos en el pecho de Jeff, impidiéndole que se moviera, se acercó sin temor al pony y lo beso directo en los labios, Jeff solo pudo impresionarse al respecto. Screwball comenzó a lamer el paladar de Jeff, causándole más euforia a la hija de Discord. Screwball estaba encendida en llamas como se podía observar, Jeff solo se rindió y respondió al beso lamiendo la lengua de la pony color rosa. En eso Jeff pudo reconocer un sabor peculiar, el sabor de aquella saliva viscosa.

-B… Berry Pink… -Dijo el asesino mientras se llevaba a la boca la saliva que le colgaba de los labios.

-Creo que ya entiendo. Como es el corazón de aquella pony y ella te amaba, creo que Screwball al tener su corazón, siente los mismo. –Explico Discord lo más que pudo.

-Jeff… Jeff… Jeff… Jeff… -Seguía pronunciando Screwball aun con la baba de Jeff en sus labios colgando.

-Eso no explica el hecho de porque me atacó de repente. –Dijo Jeff algo molesto.

-Ella es un Homúnculo. –Al oírlo, Jeff se sorprendió. –Yo la creé por accidente lo cual me alegro. No puede procesar bien las cosas, por lo que sus sentimientos hacia ti no los sabe controlar. –Termino Discord. Jeff escuchaba cada palabra con Screwball tomando su casco y suspirando de amor por él.

-¡Screwball!

-¿Si papi?

-Necesito que hagas un trabajo, te mandaré a Ponyville a conocer a alguien. –Discord emitió una niebla, la cual proyecto una serie de imágenes. Eran las seis ponis y un rostro humano.

-Primera pony, la granjera Applejack, la modista Rarity, la cuidadora de animales Fluttershy, la fiestera Pinkie Pie, la pegaso veloz Rainbow Dash, la estudiosa Twilight Sparkle y por último el más importante, el humano Chris.

-¿Qué quieres que haga papi? –Pregunto Screwball aun abrazando al asesino Jeff.

-Quiero que te ganes la amistad de todas y también del humano. Y cuando llegue el momento, causaras el mayor de los caos trayéndome los elementos de la armonía.

-Parece fácil, no hay problema papi.

-Bien, entonces te llevaré hasta allí. –Discord comenzó a abrir un portal hacia las afueras de Ponyville, donde Screwball comenzaría su gran misión.

-Bien, estoy lista. Jeff, vuelvo pronto. –Y se despidió Screwball dándole un beso a su amado en la mejilla. Después de eso, entro al portal y salió de la vista de los dos sujetos.

-Discord.

-¿Que pasa Jeff?

-Ahora quieres los elementos de no sé qué y esto comenzó como un simple juego al principio. ¿Qué paso contigo?

-Ellas creen que ahora soy bueno, pero en realidad quiero esos elementos para poder acabar con Celestia y volver a mi reinado de caos como hace tantos años. Además, quiero sacar a ese humano del camino, creo que influirá mucho en mis planes…

**En Ponyviile.**

-¡Bien Rainbow Dash, está perfecto!

-¿Seguro que está bien así?

-¡Bastante seguro!

Si se preguntan que estábamos haciendo, pues Rainbow Dash colocaba un anuncio en la punta de un poste para hacer publicidad para mi carpintería, la cual la llame ¨Brony¨ jeje les explique a las mane6 que era brony. Claro no le dije la parte en que las personas alababan a los ponis, sino solo les dije que era por: Bro = Hermano Ny = Pony. Pensé que sería un buen nombre para mi puesto pues a las ponis le fascinaron y a la vez les dio algo de gracia, sobre todo a Pinkie Pie.

Rainbow Dash había hecho un buen trabajo, pues dejo el cartel bien puesto. Saque unos bits para dárselos por su ayuda, pero esta se negó, pues dijo que no necesitaba mi dinero por ser ¨Cool.¨

-¿Entonces como puedo pagarte por tu ayuda? –Le pregunté.

-Pues… -Pensaba la pegaso. –¿Me ayudarías con unas rutinas?

-Claro, pero ¿Qué debo hacer?

-Solo lleva el tiempo, es todo. –Me dijo la pegaso entregándome el cronometro que llevaba colgado en el cuello hace algunos minutos.

-Está bien pero será más al rato, estoy algo atareado con unos pedidos. –Le explique a Rainbow pues tenía que terminar todo ese mobiliario que ya me habían encargado.

-Está bien, ¡nos vemos luego Chris! –Y se fue la pegaso despegando a toda velocidad del suelo. Comencé a abrir la puerta de la carpintería, pero recordé que necesitaba algo del mercado, nada sutil solo unas cuantas verduras.

Me encontraba en el mercado de ponyville, algunos ponis me conocían pues pasaba cerca de mí y me saludaban por mi nombre. Me acerque a un puesto por unos tomates, de los cuales lleve una docena de ellos. Me retiré de la tienda con mi bosa con tomate, pero una pequeña escena llamó mi atención. Vi a Fluttershy con una lista y unas alforjas formada en un puesto para comprar unos pepinos, pero había dos chicas las cuales hablaban con ella, yo me sentí algo alegre al ver que podía socializar, pero recordé algo. Aquellas ponis eran las que la molestaron en aquel capítulo de la serie donde Fluttershy conoce a Iron Wild, lo cual me dejo preocupado.

Podía observar que las ponis comenzaban a reír a carcajadas lo cual me hizo acercarme un poco más para poder observar, me oculte detrás de una carpa, la cual le pertenecia a un tipo que vendía espárragos. Podía apreciar que las ponis se burlaban de Fluttershy y que ella solo podía tragarse lo que le decían, me puse furioso pero no creí poder hacer nada. En eso veo como una de ellas la empuja, haciendo que callera al suelo dejando caer su alforja y tirando todo lo que había comprado, Fluttershy tapó sus ojos evitando el llorar pero aquellas ponis seguían burlándose. Yo estallé, corri directo a ellas y lo primero que dije fue que se alejaran.

-¡Aléjense! ¿me oyeron? ¡Aléjense! –Le grite a las ponis mientras trataba de parar a Fluttershy.

-¿Y este quién es? –Pregunto una de las ponis, la cual era de piel rosa.

-No lo sé, ni siquiera es un pony, es una especie de alíen repugnante. –Le contesto a su amiga la pony de piel azul.

-Puede ser, pero hasta un alíen repugnante como yo sabe que nadie merece esta especie de maltrato. –Le respondí furioso.

-¿Y tú quién rayos eres? –Me pregunto la pony azul.

-¡Soy Chris y soy un humano para tu información! Así que muevan sus rosas y azules traseros y lárguense de aquí antes de que haga algo que lamente.

-¿Y si no lo hacemos? Además no hablábamos contigo en primer lugar. –Dijo la pony rosa.

-¿Saben que puede hacer un humano?

-No… -Me respondieron al unísono las dos.

-¿Quieren verlo? –Les dije con una risa macabra. Se pudo notar los rostros de miedo entre las dos ponis, las cuales comenzaron a sudar.

-E…está bien, nos iremos. –Dijo la pony azul. En eso vi como Fluttershy se levantó del suelo y comenzó a correr con sus ojos llorosos. Yo decidí seguirla a toda velocidad, dejando a las otras dos ponis solas en aquel lugar.

-¿Crees que tenga poderes alienígenas? –Pregunto la pony rosa a su amiga.

-No lo se… -Respondió la azul. –Pero si tiene tentáculos… quisiera estar con el…

-¿¡Qué diablos dices!? –Preguntó la pony rosa algo asqueada.

Yo corrí detrás de Fluttershy la cual dejaba caer sus lágrimas en el camino. Llegó a un jardín, donde debajo de un árbol se echó a llorar, tapando sus rostro con el suelo y sus cascos. Yo llegue junto a ella, podía escucharla sollozar lo cual me hacía ponerme triste. Decidí hablar un poco con ella para tal vez así poderla tranquilizar.

-Ahm… ¿Fluttershy? –Le pique el lomo para que me escuchara.

-Vete. –Me respondió sollozando. –Tienen razón al tratarme asi, soy y siempre sere débil e indefensa.

-Fluttershy. ¨Nadie¨ debe ser tratado asi y menos una pony como tú. –Le explique secando sus lágrimas. –Te contaré un secreto. Yo cuando era pequeño, era igual que tu, varios se burlaban de mi, me insultaban hasta me golpeaban. Yo solo podía poner una sonrisa en mi cara hasta que acabara lo que me hacían. Cuando se iban, mi sonrisa cambiaba a una expresión de dolor y tristeza… -Le dije algo melancólico.

-No… no creo que… que haya sido igual. –Me dijo Fluttershy secando sus lágrimas aun.

-Exacto, no fue igual… fue peor… -le expliqué. –Me golpeaban todo el tiempo, notaban que yo no hacía nada al respecto y por eso me golpeaban. Llego el día en que me arte de eso y decidí buscar una solución la cual no fue una correcta…

-¿De qué hablas? –Me preguntó.

-Llegue a la escuela y busque a aquellos tipos que me golpeaban, había comprado una pistola de juguete, pero parecía real y con ella amenacé de muerte a todos ellos. Me expulsaron de esa escuela y nunca volví a verlos. Hasta la fecha me arrepiento.

-¿Pistola?

-Un arma letal que mata de un disparo. –Fluttershy no savia que significaba. –Todavía puedo recordar sus rostros. Me miraban como si fuese un asesino. Es algo que nunca podre borrar. –En eso sentí unos cascos en mi espalda. Era fluttershy que me había dado un gran brazo, yo solo pude soltar un pequeño gemido de sorpresa.

-No eres malvado, eso lo se. Es lo único que cuenta. –Me dijo Fluttershy aun abrazándome.

-Gracias Fluttershy, por eso eres mi favorita. –¡Que imbécil! Se me había escapado eso, ¿como pude decir eso frente a ella? Además ya había dicho que Twilight era mi favorita solo por su peinado, pero ella rompe los niveles de lindura en cuanto a mi favoritismo. Mire a Fluttershy y esta se encontraba con una enorme sonrisa al igual que unos brillantes y grandes ojos.

-Con que mobiliario ¿eh? –Se escuchó una reconocible voz.

-¡Ah Rainbow Dash! –Me había sorprendido al verla justo arriba de nosotros, solo escuchando nuestra conversación la cual creí que era privada.

-Veo que no estás muy ocupado ahora como para ligar con Fluttershy pero si como para no ayudarme. –Dijo molesta la pegaso cian.

-¡N… no estoy ligando! Solo ahm… -Se me habían acabado las palabras en ese instante. –Me… me la encontré en el mercado y la rosa y azul querían ver mis poderes alienígenas pero ella se esfumo de allí y tome… tome una pistola pero no sabía que era así que le dije que mata de un tío y tu apareces arriba de nosotros y… -Había divagado como un imbécil.

-Que- que- ¿qué demonios dices? -Pregunto confundida Dash. –¡No me importa, me ayudaras a entrenar ahora!

-Pe-pero el mobiliario.

-No te estoy preguntando…

Asi, Rainbow Dash me había intimidado para que fuese con ella, dejando a la ya calmada Fluttershy aun con esa linda sonrisa que puso al escuchar eso de mí. No la había escuchado, pero ella se dijo algo a sí misma.

-C…chris… mi… humano… favorito…

Mientras, Rainbow Dash seguía regañándome en cuanto a lo sucedido. Ella malentendió las cosas, ¿Cómo que ligar con Fluttershy? Esta loca, pero… No la culpo por malentender las cosas, cualquiera que nos haya visto lo hubiera hecho.

-¿Cómo pudiste engañarme para no ayudarme e ir con Fluttershy a ligar?

-Ya te dije que no fue lo que sucedió… -Le dije algo harto,

-Aun no lo creo, ¿Cómo puedes ligar con Fluttershy? –Voló delante de mí para poder mirarme a los ojos.

-Rainbow Dash no será que tu estas… ¿Celosa? –Lo último lo dije con un tono de gracia que solo yo puedo hacer. Rainbow Dash se quedó congelada y sonrojada hasta las orejas, yo solo pude reírme al respecto, pero no fue por mucho tiempo, pues un casco color azul cian me golpeo en la cabeza.

-¡I…idiota! ¡Como si me gustaras! ¡Solo eres un tonto humano! ¡¿Cómo puedo sentir celos por ti?!

-Jejeje… -Comencé a reír. Quien diría que Rainbow Dash fuera tan ¨Tsundere¨ (Busquen en Google.)

**Lejos del pueblo.**

-Bien, comencemos con tu rutina. –Le dije a Dash algo enfadado.

-Bien, tu llevaras mi tiempo. Mi record es de cinco minutos con cuarenta segundos, solo dime si logre romperlo.

-Está bien, estoy listo.

En eso, Rainbow Dash salió disparada del suelo, pasando por varias nubes a su alrededor, bajo en picada para poder pasar por dentro y fuera de unos árboles alineados, subió para poder darle una vuelta a toda Cloudsdale y acabó cayendo en picada y aterrizando en el mismo lugar donde comenzó.

-¡Tiempo! –Grité parando el cronometro.

-Bien, ¿cómo estuvo?

-5:39 lo rompiste. –Le dije sin burla alguna.

-¿¡Qué!? Tiene que ser una broma, ¿solo un segundo? ¡ah, demonios! –Rainbow estalló en ira.

-Cálmate, un segundo es bueno.

-No, no es bueno, eso quiere decir que soy muy lenta como para superar mi antiguo record. –Rainbow Dash seguía enfadada. –Lo intentaré de nuevo y superare por más el nuevo record. –En eso la pegaso salió disparada del suelo, dejando una nube de polvo en el suelo. Yo comencé el cronometro al mismo tiempo que despego, ahora queda ver como se exigirá más de la cuenta…

-¡Lo lograré, lo lograré! –Se decía Rainbow en el aire.

De nuevo, la pegaso cian voló alrededor de las mismas nubes de antes, volvió a caer en picada para volver a pasar por aquellos arboles alineados, subió de nuevo para poder darle otra vuelta a la cuidad de Cloudsdale y acabó cayendo en picada y aterrizando en el mismo lugar donde dejo aquella nube de polvo.

-¡Tiempo! –Grite parando el cronometro.

-Por favor dime que lo superé.

-Ahm… 5:37.

-¡¿Dos segundos?!

-Cálmate, por lo menos no fue solo un segundo.

-¿Como que me calme? debo mejorar para poder entrar a los Wonderbolts y ser la mejor atleta en toda Equestria y poder vencerla…

-¿A quién? –Pregunte, más vale que no sea…

-A Lightning Dust… -Maldición, ¿ella? No puede ser. Recuerdan el episodio de la ¿Academia de los Wonderbolts? Ella era la pegaso más velos en toda la academia, incluso era mejor que la Rainbow Dash que conocen, la verdad dudo que pueda vencer a Lightning Dust aunque se exija al máximo.

-¿Lightning Dust? –Le pregunte haciéndome el tonto como siempre, ya sabía quién era esa pegaso fanfarrona, pero quería oírlo de la propia Rainbow Dash.

Ahhh… -Suspiro Dash. - Lightning Dust era una alumna en la academia de los Wonderbolts al igual que yo. Ella al principio parecía ser una muy buena pony o así la veía yo. Nos hicieron pruebas para poder observar nuestra velocidad en momentos de mareo. Fue allí donde vi que Lightning Dust era mucho mejor que yo pero no me preocupaba ser la mejor pues me parecía una muy buena amiga.

-¿Qué paso despues? –Otra vez yo haciéndome el tonto.

-Bueno. Mucho después a ella… -Rainbow Dash se puso triste. –Spitfire la nombro líder del equipo y a mí… a mí la pony de ala.

-Rainbow Dash…

-Después tuvimos que cruzar un circuito en equipo, pero Lightning Dust quería más velocidad, por lo que dojo a su equipo atrás. Yo comencé a preocuparme por los demás, por lo que deje a Lightning Dust sola y regresé a ayudar a los demás, siendo pony de ala. Al final Lightning Dust comenzó a molestarme pero le di la razón sobre ser una líder y apoyar a tu escuadrón. Fue donde Spitfire pudo notar la incompetencia de Lightning Dust y fue Expulsada.

-Eso… es…

-Pero sé que ella es mejor que yo en cuanto a velocidad, por eso quiero ser mejor que ella… -Termino Rainbow Dash. La vi un una cara de devoción y desilusión a la vez, fue eso que me puso algo triste por ella. Creo que la ayudare a conseguir su meta, tal vez así nos llevemos mejor.

-¿Bueno, que estamos esperando? ¡Rompamos ese record! –Al decir eso, Rainbow Dash cambio su estado de ánimo, creo que ahora si romperá su record.

-¡Empecemos! –Grito Rainbow Dash antes de salir disparada hacia el aire. Aquellas nubes, las cruzó sin problemas, luego continuó con la caída en picada. Se fue directo a aquellos arboles alineados los cuales los paso como un rayo, subió de nuevo con gran precion y fuerza para poder dar la vuelta a la ciudad del cielo. Al dar la vuelta, cayó en picada en el mismo lugar de donde despegó.

-¡Tiempo! –Grité

-Bien, ¿cómo lo hice? –pregunto Rainbow Dash totalmente fatigada.

-ahm… 5:35… Dos segundos. Lo siento Rainbow Dash.

-¡Ah! ¡No puede ser! –La pegaso se tiró al suelo muy enfadada. Puede que Dash me privo de mi trabajo, pero creo que ahora quiero ayudarla en verdad, no es solo para que termine y pueda regresar al trabajo, si no que en verdad lo necesita. No se cómo se siente al tener un rival a quien vencer, pero me hago una idea, por lo que estoy dispuesto a apoyarla.

-La Rainbow Dash que conozco no se da por vencida… ¡Hay que superar más de dos segundos! –Le grite tratando de levantarla.

-Gracias Chris, pero en verdad no creo poder hacerlo…

-Nada de eso, estaré aquí hasta que logres romper el record por más de dos segundos.

-'Enserio?

-Considéralo hecho. –Pude notar la cara de Dash, creo que se había puesto algo roja. Que linda, nunca antes la había visto sonrojada, pero al verla por primera vez, diría que es una hermosura de pegaso.

-Bien, lo intentaré. –Dijo Dash, luego volvió a aletear y se levantó del suelo. Se puso en el lugar donde ha aterrizado todo el tiempo, solo esperaba mi señal.

-¡Tiempo! –Grité accionando el cronometro.

Rainbow Dash volvió a despegar dejando su peculiar nube de humo en el suelo. Volvió a cruzar por las nubes, pero yo la veía a la misma velocidad que en los intentos anteriores. Cayó de nuevo en picada, pero parecía algo cansada, casi a punto de caer e impactarse directo al suelo, pude mirar como su rostro estaba a punto de estallar en llanto, no lo soporte, por lo que decidí animarla con lo mejor que tuve.

-¡Vamos Rainbow Dash, puedes hacerlo! –Le grite desde el suelo. Pude ver como Rainbow Dash se volvió a centrar en la rutina, comenzó a retomar la velocidad perdida. Continuo con los arboles alineados, se podía ver que no eran problema.

-¡Vamos Dash!

Ahora le tocaba volar y dar vuelta a Coludsdale, solo eso y en aterrizaje, solo eso faltaba, pero Rainbow Dash se veía cansada y totalmente débil en cuanto a sus alas. Yo podía verla desde aquella altura, por lo que grite un poco más fuerte.

-¡Ya falta poco, solo un poco mas!

Rainbow logro darle la vuelta a Cloudsdale, pero al terminar, cayo fatigado, sus alas no respondían, si no hacía algo, se iba a despedazar en el suelo. Me comían los nervios, creí que iba a morir en cualquier momento.

-¡Vamor Rainbow, vuela!

En eso, Rainbow Desplego sus alas y logro hacer un aterrizaje. Había aterrizado, pero aterrizó boca abajo en el suelo. Pare el cronometro y fui a ayudarla. Pero al parecer se veía mejor.

-5:33… otra vez dos segundos… -Le dije desilusionado.

-No te preocupes. –Me dijo. –Estoy feliz por tu apoyo, sin duda me ayudaste mucho, gracias Chris. –Me miro a los ojos, casi podía sentir que me perdía en esos hermosos ojos color rosa. No pasó por alto el hecho de que la miraba a los ojos, pues se puso totalmente roja.

-¡T-tonto. No creas que quiero ser dulce contigo, solo muestro un po-poco de respeto!

-Jejeje -Reí un poco. Pero mi risa fue cortada por una especie de meteoro que calló en Ponyville.

¡¿Qué fue eso?! –Me pregunto asustada Dash.

-No lo sé, pero creo que calló en la carpintería.

Corrimos directo a Ponyville a toda velocidad. Habíamos llegado y si, efectivamente, el tal meteoro callo en mi carpintería. Rainbow Dash entro al lugar desde el hoyo que creo el meteoro, yo entre por la puerta pues no poseo la habilidad de volar. Dentro se encontraba un cráter causado por la cosa que había caído, Rainbow Dash estaba en el aire mirando lo que había en tal cráter, su cara tenía algo que no me gustaba. Me asomé al cráter y vi algo que no pude creer. Piel rosa, cabellos blancos y violetas ese gorro de hélice y esa Cutie Mark…

-Screwball…

**Continuara…**

**Bueno aquí el capítulo 8. ¿Creyeron que la tal Berry pink iba a ser revivida? Pues ¡creyeron maaaal! Jajaajajaja**

**Bueno, esper sus Reviews y pues, les doy unos buenos días, tardes y noches…**

**By: Niizuma Brony.**


	9. Cap 9: He perdido Su Confianza

**Mis Días En Equestria.**

**By: Niizuma Brony.**

**Bien, se me olvido decirles que el fic está distribuido en Sagas. Esta es la Saga del Caos, pronto vendrán las demás sagas que no revelaré ahora. Ahora pondré el nombre de la saga en todos los capítulos. Bueno, sin más que decir, los dejo.**

**Capítulo 9: He perdido Su Confianza. (Saga del Caos)**

-Screwball…

-Chris, ¿quién es ella? –Me preguntó Rainbow Dash pero no le conteste debido a que mis pensamientos volaron al ver a tal pony dentro del cráter. ¿Qué hacia ella aquí? ¿Tendrá que ver con Jeff y Discord? No lo sabía, pero no iba a lograr nada si no actuaba. Me acerqué lentamente a aquella pony que permanecía dormida, comencé a tocarla con un dedo para ver si estaba consiente, luego acerque mi dedo a sus fosas nasales, las cuales inhalaban y exhalaban perfectamente. No iba a dejarla allí pero tampoco me agrada el hecho de que este aquí en Ponyville y que haya caído de la nada. Lo mejor es que la lleve a un hospital.

-Rainbow Dash, ¿Puedes cargarla y colocarla en mi espalda? –Le pregunté.

-Está bien Chris. –Acepto Dash.

Rainbow voló sobre Screwball, la tomo por los hombros y la elevó lo suficiente como para que yo pudiera colocármela en la espalda. Ya puesta en mi espalda, salí de la carpintería junto con Rainbow Dash para poder llevar a Screwball a algún médico, Dash no sabía cuál era el nombre de esa pony y no tengo la intención de decirle pues no me creería si dijera que es la hija de Discord, así que mantendré esto en secreto, una vez más tendré que mentir y actuar como si no la conociera.

Habíamos llegado al hospital del pueblo y una pony blanca estaba atendiendo, era la mismísima Nurse Redheart. Toque la campanilla del mostrador y ella volteó a verme.

-Tenemos a una pequeña inconsciente. –Le dije mostrándole mi espalda con la pony en ella.

-¡Oh! ¡Vamos pasen! –Dijo la enfermera mientras nos abría las puertas de la sala de urgencias. Luego trajo una camilla donde procedí a colocar a Screwball. Redheart se llevó a Screwball, yo quería ir también pero ella me detuvo.

-Lo siento, pero no puedes pasar.

-Demonios… -Dije entre dientes.

-A propósito, ¿Quién eres y de que especie eres? Es obvio que no eres un pony. –Me pregunto la enfermera.

-Bueno ehm… Mi nombre es Chris y soy un humano…

-Un humano ¿hu? –Se extrañó la pony. –Bien, atenderemos a tu amiga y te avisaremos cuando puedas verla.

-Muchas gracias…

Rainbow Dash y yo nos sentamos en la sala de espera, vimos cómo se puso el sol y como calló la noche. Dash parecía confundida pero no la culpo, yo también estoy algo confundido al respecto, tal vez Discord esté haciendo algo, creo que es más que obvio ahora. Slenderpony, Jeff, Screwball, Discord está detrás de esto, pero la pregunta es ¿Qué quiere? No será que… ¿los elementos?...

-Rainbow Dash ¿Qué sabes de Discord? –Le pregunte.

-¿Discord? ¿Cómo es que sabes de él?

-Bueno pues… -Tuve que mentirle. –Leí un poco sobre él y además Jeff lo grito antes de que se escapara en la casa de Fluttershy ¿Recuerdas?

-Bueno pues… Discord es el espíritu del caos y la falta de armonía, yo y las demás lo enfrentamos pero el logro separarnos. Twilight nos salvó usando un hechizo de memoria contra nosotros para poder enfrentarlo.

-¿Con los ¨Elementos de la armonía¨? –Mire a Rainbow Dash y esta me miró raro, como si fuera un error el haber dicho eso.

-¿Co…como es que sabes sobre eso? –Me pregunto.

-No te asustes, Twilight me lo contó. –Volví a mentirle, era necesario para poder deducir que sucedía.

-Si… Con los elementos…

-¿Discord no querrá esos elementos? –Le pregunté.

-No lo creo, Fluttershy lo volvió bueno pero no estoy totalmente convencida de eso.

Entonces ya ha pasado, Discord cedió al camino del bien. Entonces ¿Por qué pasa todo esto? Sera que… ¿Discord en realidad no es bueno? Ya no sé qué pensar. En lo único que pienso ahora es en Screwball.

Mire a Dash y parecía algo fatigada, pues no podía permanecer mucho tiempo sentada, cabeceaba mucho y cerraba los ojos constantemente. Toda esa rutina de ejercicios la dejo así, creo que lo mejor es que se vaya a descansar.

-Hey Rainbow Dash. –Le dije. –Porque no vaz a casa a descansar, no te preocupes por ella, yo estaré aquí hasta que me puedan decir sobre ella.

-No, yo me quedare aquí contigo. –Eso último la dejó ruborizado y con una cara de angustia. -¡Qu… quiero decir que… que…! ¡Te… te acompañaré!

-Nada de eso, tu te iras a dormir.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, tome a Rainbow Dash y la cargue en mis brazos causándole un rubor inmenso. Salimos del hospital y la deje en el suelo, ella saco sus alas y se despegó del suelo.

-¡Descansa Rainbow Dash! –Le grité desde el suelo.

Volví a la sala de espera, me senté en un cojín pequeño, cruce mis brazos y me recargué en la pared. No lo esperaba pero me quedé dormido después de haber cerrado los ojos un momento.

**Sueño de Chris.**

Este sueño no era habitual, normalmente sueño cosas estúpidas y sin sentido, pero esta vez me soñé a mí mismo en un espacio casi oscuro, parecía más un crepúsculo. Solo me veía a mí mismo en aquella soledad, comencé a caminar y me sorprendí, ¡Podía controlar mis acciones en mi sueño! Nunca antes había experimentado tal cosa.

Decidí caminar un poco para ver donde estaba pero por más que caminaba, mas crepúsculo encontraba. Me senté en el suelo un momento, pero era tarde para hacerlo. De la nada apareció la princesa de la noche, Luna. Se veía tan hermosa como siempre, aquella melena nebulosa de color azul cobalto opaco, con aquel color azul zafiro oscuro en su cuerpo y con esos ojos turquesas moderados. Aquella princesa apareció y me miro a los ojos muy de cerca.

-Nos vemos de nuevo humano Chris.

-Ho… hola princesa…

-¿Sabes porque estoy aquí?

-Ahm… ¿por el cargador del 3DS? –Bromeé un poco con ella.

-¡No idiota! –Me grito con voz doble, similar a Nightmare Moon. –Me encuentro en tus sueños para decirte algo. Mi hermana lo ha sentido y yo también. Una gran ola de caos se avecina.

-Creo que se dé que habla. –Le respondí.

-Por lo que más quieras, no dejes que ese caos te domine. El imperio de Equestria está en juego.

-¿Porque? ¿Qué pasa? –Me comencé a asustar. -¿y porque yo?

-Porque tu posees una gran cantidad de magia inestable…

-¡¿Qué?! ¿A qué se refiere con Inestable?

-Si ese caos se apodera de tu cuerpo, tu inestabilidad será un peligro para todos. Así que ten cuidado…

-De acuerdo…

Una enorme luz se formó delante de mí, era una luz totalmente segadora, quien sabe que era. Tal vez era… el fin del sueño…

**Fin del sueño.**

-Oye, tu amiga ya está consciente y tus otras amigas están con ella. –La enfermera me había despertado de aquel sueño.

-Oiga porque me despierta así… ¿¡Amigas!? ¿Cuáles amigas? –Me levante del cojín rápidamente. –¿Dónde está?

-Oh. Tu amiga se encuentra en la habitación 3-G.

-Gracias. –Dije antes de salir corriendo.

-¡No se corre en el hospital! –La alcancé a oír, pero ya estaba lejos, así que no le hice caso.

Corrí directamente a aquella habitación. Subí escaleras, corrí por los pasillos, incluso empujaba a los doctores que pasaban en los pasillos, no me importaban, lo único que quería era hablar con Screwball y ponerle fin a esto. 3-G allí estaba, justo delante de mí, gire la perilla, abrí la puerta y me lleve la sorpresa de que las Mane6 estaban alrededor de la cama.

-Hola Chris. –Me saludó Twilight.

-Ahm… hola. –Dije incómodo. -¿Qué hacen aquí?

-Estabas dormido en la sala de espera. La enfermera me dijo que ella ya estaba bien, así que entre a ver como estaba. –Me dijo Rainbow Dash volando sobre la cama de la paciente aun dormida.

-Ahm… ¿creen que debamos despertarla? –Pregunto Fluttershy.

-¡Daaah! Por supuesto. ¡Le daré una bienvenida al pueblo! –Dijo Pinkie Pie.

-No creo que te dejen hacer eso aquí cariño. –Le dirigió la palabra Rarity.

-¿Porque lo dices Rarity? –pregunto Pinkie.

-Tus bienvenidas son siempre escandalosas y ruidosas. Estas en un hospital. –Volvió Rarity.

-Hahuuu… ¡Rarity eres muy mala! –Regreso Pinkie. En eso, las pestañas de la paciente estaban moviéndose ligeramente despacio, era obvio que despertaría. Todas se acercaron a mirar menos Chris que solo se quedó recargado en la pared con los brazos cruzados. Screwball abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue a seis ponis mirándole fijamente, lo que la puso nerviosa y temblorosa.

-¿Estas bien? –Pregunto Twilight.

-Ahm… S…si… ¿Q… quienes son ustedes? –Pregunto Screwball con una voz de potrilla, era una hermosa voz lo pude notar.

-¡¿Hola cómo te llamas?! –Pregunto Pinkie.

-Ahm… S…Screwball…

-¿Screwball? Es un nombre raro. –volvió Pinkie. –Yo soy Pinkie Pie, pero puedes llamarme Pinkie. Ellas son Twilight, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash y Rarity. –Dijo señalando a cada quien.

-Ahm… mu… mucho gusto. –Siguió temerosa la pony de ojos de espiral.

-Wiiii ¡Seremos las mejores amigas! ¡Solo tú y yo! –Dijo pinkie tomándola por el cuello para darle un gran abrazo.

-Detente pinkie, solo la estas asustando. –Dije yo desde la esquina con tono de malhumor.

-Ahh lo olvide. Él es Chris el humano aguafiestas… -Me presentó con un tono de asqueo.

-¨¿Chris?¨ -Pensó la Pony Screwball mientras me miraba. -¨¿Sera que este es del que papá me habló?¨

-Bien Screwball, puedes comenzar diciéndonos por qué caíste de la nada. –Le pregunte con una mirada fría.

-Yo ehm… la verdad… No lo sé… -Me respondió algo temeroso.

-¡No te pases de lista conmigo! ¡Habla de una vez! –Comencé a enfadarme.

-Yo ahm… por favor, no hice nada malo… -Me volvió a responder.

-¡Vamos habla!

-¡Ya basta Chris!

-¿Twilight?

-¿¡Que tratas de hacer Chris!? La estas asustando. –Me dijo Twilight algo molesta. Pude mirar los rostros de las demás y todas me miraban con algo de desprecio, excepto Fluttershy, ella me miraba con miedo.

-¿¡Que qué trato de hacer!? Pues trato de… -No pude seguir pues no quería que se enteraran de todo esto. –Bien, calmémonos un poco. Screwball… ¿Conoces a un Jeff?

-¿¡Qué demonios haces!? –Me grito Applejack.

-Solo responde.

-¿Jeff?... –La pony comenzó a ruborizarse y a respirar de modo anormal. Tomo uno de sus cascos, comenzó a lamerlo dejándolo impregnado de saliva y se lo llevó a su parte privada, frotándose así mientras recitaba aquel nombre. –Jeff… Jeff… Jeff… Jeff…

-¡Demonios. Twilight, alguien, hagan algo! –Grite mientras tapaba mis ojos y me daba la vuelta. No tenía intenciones de mirarla pues no soy Clopper ni nada por el estilo.

-¡Ahh! ¡¿Qu… que haces… deja de hacer eso?! –Le dijo Fluttershy totalmente ruborizada.

-¿Screwball puedes dejar de hacer eso por favor? –Le dijo Twilight quitándole el casco de allí con su magia.

-¡Porque hiciste eso al escuchar el nombre de Jeff! –Le grite aun con mis ojos tapados.

-Pues ehm… yo… amo a Jeff…

-¡Que mierd…!

-Él es el pony más lindo que he conocido. Él puede parecer malvado pero no lo es, solo hay que conocerlo más y verán que es todo lo que una yegua desea, un caballero amoroso… -Sus palabras me dejaron en shock, tenía ganas de golpearla y sacarle la información a la fuerza pero no podía hacer eso, es una pony además de que es hembra.

-Yo ahm… Estaré afuera un momento… -Salí de la habitación para pensar un poco, Screwball me dejo la cabeza más revuelta, ¿Cómo que ama a Jeff? ¿Esto tendrá que ver con Discord? ¿Qué trama ella? Todo eso me preguntaba, pero al ver que todas las ponis me miraban con desprecio, supongo que esto no terminará bien para mí.

**Fuera del Hospital.**

-Bien Screwball, ya te hemos dado de alta. Prométeme que te cuidarás.

-Se lo prometo enfermera.

Salimos del hospital, Screwball dejo la silla de ruedas y comenzó a caminar, pero todavía ni siquiera podía dar dos pasos.

-Demonios…

-¿Necesitas ayuda? –Pregunto Fluttershy mientras volaba.

-Nonono yo puedo sola. –Trató de levantarse de nuevo, pero cayó al suelo de nuevo.

-*suspire* Nunca nos iremos de aquí. –Tome a Screwball por su cuerpo y la cargue, poniéndola en mi espalda como a una pequeña. –¿Estas bien Screwball?

-E…e…estoy bien. –La pony se había ruborizado al igual que se escondía la cara en mi cabello.

-Puedo ver tooooodo desde tu cabeza jejeje. –Me decía la pony bizarra muy contenta. Todas reían junto con Screwball, pero yo seguía privándome en mis pensamientos. ¿Traerá algo malo Screwball al pueblo? Solo pienso y pienso, pero no puedo llegar a una conclusión. Lo único que tengo es que Discord tal vez la mando aquí, pero ¿para qué? No puedo dejar de pensar…

-Chris… ¡chris! –Me grito Twilight sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-¿Hu? ¿Qué sucede Twilight?

-Ahm… no sé si lo notaste pero… Screwball ya no está en tu cabeza. –Mire a mi cabeza y efectivamente, la pony que alguna vez sostuve, ya no estaba. ¿Cómo pudo irse? Ni siquiera me di cuenta, tal vez se teletransportó.

-¿¡Dónde demonios esta!? –Pero en ese momento, una carreta callo por un precipicio junto con muchos ponis gritando alarmados.

-¡No puede ser! –Grite.

-¡No teman. Su vecina amistosa Rainbow Dash está aquí! ¡y también mi fiel compañera Pinkie…! –No completo la presentación debido a una pony rosa.

-¡Super Pastelillo Corner! –Era Pinkie Pie con un disfraz bastante tonto. Era un uniforme rosa junto con un antifaz violeta y un enorme Cupcake en su cabeza.

-Pinkie, te dije que no usaras eso…

-Tranquila Rainbow Dash. Además, si no lo uso sabrán quien soy. Tú deberías usar uno. Seguía hablando Pinkie pie, o como ella se llamaba a sí misma, ¨Súper Pastelillo Corner.¨

-¡La carreta maldicion! –Les grite a las dos.

Rainbow Dash tomo a Pastelillo Corner por los cascos y se la llevó volando hasta aquel precipicio. Llegaron antes de que la carreta callera, Rainbow Dash tomo a los pasajeros los lanzo a los cascos de Pastelillo Corner, la cual se encontraba en tierra. Mientras Dash y Corner hacían su trabajo, Screwball apareció justo detrás mío, la cual tenía una sonrisa bastante peculiar pero, ¿cuál es la felicidad que sentía?

-¿Dónde estabas Screwball? –Le pregunté cruzando mis brazos.

-Pues fui a hacer pipí tontito. No querrás que una pequeña niña se orine en tu espalda o ¿sí?

-Ya casi eres una yegua madura…

-Pero mentalmente sigo siendo una pequeña potra jiji. –Screwball escaló mi espalda y se trepo a mí de nuevo. Rainbow Dash y Corner habían salvado a todos, por lo que las dos regresaron con nosotros.

-Buen trabajo Rainbow Dash, y tú también Pinkie Pie. –Las felicite con Screwball sujetando mi cuello.

-¡Que no soy Pinkie, soy Súper Pastelillo Corner!

-Ahm… claro…

-¿Y qué creen que haya sido el causando de eso? –Preguntó Applejack con su peculiar acento.

-Tal vez fue alguien quien lo causo. –Dijo Twilight pensando. En eso mi mente tuvo un impacto cerebral. Screwball desapareció, la carreta cayó y cuando nos dimos cuenta, Screwball volvió a aparecer. Sera que… ¿Fue ella?

-¿Un archí enemigo? ¿Quién será? Tal vez el malévolo Dr. Tiempo junto con su malvada secuas, la cartera…

-Pinkie, déjate de tonterías… -Le dijo Dash.

-¡Que soy Súper Pastelillo Corner! –Grito la pony heroína.

-Bueno, bueno. No pensemos en eso ahora, creo que hay que llevar a Screwball a… un momento, ¿Dónde está Pinkie? –Pregunto Twilight.

-No tiene mucho que se fue. Su nube de polvo todavía está en el aire. –Señalé a una Pinkie de humo que se encontraba donde anteriormente estaba ella. En eso, Pinkie apareció de la nada pero esta vez sin su traje.

-¿Qué paso con tu traje Pinkie? –Le pregunto Applejack.

-¿Traje? ¡Oh! ¿Hablas de aquella pony misteriosa? No tengo idea de quien sea, pero de algo estoy segura. Donde la noche caiga, donde la luna se torne en color negro, donde las garras de la maldad asechen, ten por seguro que ¡Súper Pastelillo Corner estará allí!

-… -Quedamos en silencio todos.

-Solo síganle la corriente. –Nos dijo Dash.

-Bueno, creo que deberíamos llevar a Screwball a la biblioteca para que duerma un poco ¿no creen? –Les pregunte.

-Adelántate, yo me quedare un poco más. –Me dijo Twilight mientras me entregaba las llaves de la biblioteca con su magia.

-Está bien. –Las tomé. –Screwball sujétate que correré un poco. –Screwball me sujeto fuertemente el cuello. Comencé a correr por todo el pueblo, podía sentir que Screwball me dificultaba un poco más el correr. El viento me golpeaba en la cara al igual que Screwball, su melena se movía por todos lados, esa sensación le causaba una gran alegría, tanta que gritaba algo como -¨Wiii.¨ Podía escucharla tan alegre, pero yo no estaba igual, en vez de eso seguía hablando en mi mente.

-¨Si, ahora te diviertes, pero no lo harás cuando te descubra.¨ -Miraba a Screwball con furia.

**Con las ponis.**

Twilight se había quedado con sus cinco amigas, yo ya me había ido directo a la biblioteca. Ellas continuaban conversando, pero al parecer su conversación era algo… ¨rara.¨

-¿Notan algo raro en Chris? –Pregunto Twilight.

-¿De qué hablas Twy? –Pregunto Applejack.

-Yo no lo noto raro. Me parece que la rara es esa Screwball. –Dijo Dash volando.

-¿Porque dices que es rara? Es divertida, además es mi nueva amiga. –Continuó Pinkie Pie.

-Pinkie, ¡Ella se masturbo en frente de nosotras! ¿Eso no es raro? –volvió Dash.

-¿Mas… tur... barse? –Pregunto Fluttershy algo avergonzada.

-¡Si, si! ¡Eso que haces cuando estás sola y sientes mucho calor! –Continuó Pinkie.

-Hablas de… ¿un baño? –Volvió Fluttershy con su mente tan inocente.

-¡Olvídalo Fluttershy! Tardare mucho en explicarlo para ti. –Hablo Dash.

-Ahm… está bien. -

-¡Nos desviamos del tema! –Grito Twilight molesta. –¡Hablábamos de Chris!

-No, yo creí que hablábamos de Screwball. –Volvió Applejack confundida.

-¿No estábamos Hablando de lo que hizo Screwball? –Pregunto Rarity mas confundida.

-Ahm… ¿qué es Masturbarse? –Volvió Fluttershy.

-Bueno pues…

-¡Cállate Pinkie! –Le tapo la boja Dash.

-Nos desviamos de nuevo… -Volvió Twilight.

-Pero estábamos con Screwball ¿no? –continuo Applejack.

-¿No era con Chris? –Hablo Dash de nuevo.

-Ahm… ¿Qué es masturbarse? –Volvió Fluttershy.

-¡No te lo diré Fluttershy! –Le grito Dash.

-¿Pero qué tiene que ver eso con Chris? –Pregunto Rarity.

-¡Absolutamente nada! –Dijo Twilight.

-Ahm… ¿Qué es masturbarse? –volvió Fluttershy.

-Ya te dije que no te lo diré. –Regreso Dash.

-¿Han probado la Cerezanga? –Dijo Pinkie.

-¡Pinkie eso no existe! –Grito Applejack.

-¡Es porque no la has probado A.J! –Volvió Pinkie.

-¡Cállense Ya! –Grito Twilight Callando a todas. -¡Oigan, creo que Chris odia a Screwball!

-¿En qué te basas? –Pregunto Rainbow Dash.

-Pues por cómo le grito en el Hospital. –Respondió Twilight.

-No me sorprende. Ella cayó del cielo y destruyó el techo de su carpintería. –Dijo Dash.

-Yo no creo que la odie, él es un buen humano. –Dijo Fluttershy mientras se ponía roja. Dash pudo ver que esta se puso roja, lo que la enfureció.

-Yo no sé ustedes, pero eso es lo que siento. Ahora me voy a la biblioteca. –Twilight galopo fuera de la escena, dejando a sus amigas atrás.

**En la Biblioteca.**

-Y allí está el baño. –Termine de mostrarle la biblioteca.

-Oh… genial. –Dijo Screwball mientras miraba la puerta del baño. En eso escuche la puerta, la cual había sido tocada. Spike fue a abrir pero en el momento que giro la perilla, entro Twilight y lo derribo.

-Oh Twilight llegaste pronto. –La salude.

-Screwball, creo que es hora de que te vayas a dormir. –Le dijo Twilight.

-¿¡Qué!? Pero no tengo sueño. –En eso, Twilight le lanzo un hechizo a Screwball para que callera en un sueño profundo, no era necesario dormirá a Spike, pues el golpe de la puerta lo había noqueado.

-¿Qué tramas Chris? –Me pregunto Twilight.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Veo que Screwball no te agrada. –volvió Twilight.

-Y vez muy bien. No confió en ella. –Le expliqué.

-¿Pero porque hablamos de confianza? Es solo una pequeña pony.

-Twilight, ¡Ella ya es mayor! –Me había enojado.

-¿Porque la trataste así en el hospital?

-Trama algo, lo sé. –Le dije.

-¿En qué demonios te basas?

-Twilight, ¡Conoce a Jeff! y lo peor es que lo ama.

-Tal vez sea otro Jeff, además ¿Crees que tenga algo que ver con todo lo que ha pasado? –continuo Twilight testaruda.

-¿¡Cómo puedes pensar que es una buena chica si ni siquiera la conoces!?

-No tengo que conocerla para ver como es. –Continúo la unicornio. –Además, yo creía en ti y aun así te llevaste el Revolver al bosque Everfree.

-¡Si no lo llevaba, Applejack y yo hubiéramos muerto! –Le grite en la cara muy molesta.

-Pero lo tomaste aunque te dije que no lo hicieras. Tu intención no era salvarte a ti o a Applejack, ¡era dispararle a algo!

-¡Maldición Twilight!

-¡Eres un idiota Chris! –Eso último me dolió en verdad. –Más vale que te olvides de esas malas supersticiones.

-Twilight…

-Lo lamento Chris, pero ya no puedo confiar en ti…

-¿¡Qué demonios dices Twilight!?

-Lo que has oído. Has perdido mi confianza… -Twilight salió de la biblioteca, dejándome congelado con un dolor que pasaba por mi garganta.

-Twilight…

**Fuera de la Biblioteca.**

Twilight había salido de la biblioteca muy enfadada. Camino un poco hasta llegar a un pequeño jardín donde había un gran árbol. Se sentó en la sombra que emitía aquel árbol, flexiono sus cascos traseros y los abrazo.

-Estúpido…

Su cara era de enfado y odio, era más que claro que se había enfadado demasiado conmigo. Una pequeña lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla, sus ojos brillaban y su boca emitía unos pequeños jadeos de dolor. Sus ojos no resistieron más al igual que la pony, pues rompió a llorar totalmente.

-Chis… perdóname… ¡perdóname por favor!… -Dijo mientras lloraba y gemía dolorosamente.

**Continuara…**

**Pues aquí vemos como Twilight por fin se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia Chris. Pero ¿sus sentimientos son más fuertes que lo que cree ella? Sigan la historia y ya lo verán.**

**P.D: perdonen por no haber actualizado pronto, acabo de llegar a la escuela y ya me están dando golpes feos de trabajos e investigaciones. Bueno pues les doy unos buenos días, tardes y noches. Nos vemos…**

**By: Niizuma Brony.**


	10. Cap 10: ¡Ella miente!

**Mis Días En Equestria.**

**By: Niizuma Brony.**

**Bueno, seguiremos con esta historia de traiciones, sentimientos duros, amor y falsos entendimientos para nuestro héroe que no es héroe. **

**Capítulo 10: ¡Ella miente! (Saga del Caos)**

Twilight me había gritado y eso me causo un dolor del que al parecer nunca me recuperare. Acaba de decir que perdió total confianza en mí, por dios, ahora ella me odia y me siento tan culpable al respecto. Ella tiene razón, soy un idiota…

-No puede ser… Me odia… me… odia… -Me tire al suelo para después soltar unas pocas lágrimas, las cuales seque con las mangas de mi camiseta. –Maldición… ¿No será que… Screwball quiere causar discordia entre nosotros?...

Dejando de llorar, tome a Screwball y la acosté en la cama de Twilight, al igual que a Spike en su cama. Me senté en la mesa del centro de la biblioteca a recordar de nuevo aquellas palabras que me hicieron sentir como la peor basura de todas. ¨ ¡Eres un idiota Chris! Lo lamento Chris, ya no puedo confiar en ti. Has perdido mi confianza.¨

-¡Maldita sea! Creo que me lo tengo merecido. No sé qué hace Screwball aquí pero no puedo sacar conclusiones sin antes tener algo sólido, pero trataré de hacerlo.

-¡Ya lo veras Screwball, Jeff y Discord! ¡Todos lo verán!

**En la calle.**

-¿Crees que lo de Chris sea verdad? –Preguntó Rainbow Dash.

-No lo creo, Chris es un buen chico. –Respondió Fluttershy.

Rainbow Dash y Fluttershy se encontraban caminando hacia la casa de Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash solo la acompañó después de que termino aquella conversación sobre Chris y ahm… la… Masturbación.

-Fluttershy…

-¿Si Rainbow Dash?

-Ahm… te ahm… ¿te agrada Chris? –Dash se encogía en hombros para ocultar su vergüenza.

-Pues sí, es mi amigo y claro que me agrada. ¿Por qué?

-Bueno ahm… no esa clase de agrado. ¿Te agrada mucho, mucho? –Volvió Dash pero esta vez algo sonrojada.

-Ahm… ¿A qué te refieres Rainbow Dash?

-Bueno, veo que te agrada, a mí me agrada también, pero ahm… pues… él… él es un chico lindo y eso… -Rainbow Dash se puso totalmente roja, hasta sacaba humo de sus orejas.

-¡Rainbow Dash! ¿Quieres decir que… el… te gu… gusta?

-¡Que, estás loca! ¡Jajaja Fluttershy que tonterías dices, él es un humano y yo una pegaso, eso es imposible, además de que no siento nada por ese tonto!

-¿A… algo imposible? -Fluttershy se puso algo cabizbaja.

-Claro.

-Ahm… está bien. Bueno, me iré a casa. ¡Hasta pronto! –Se despidió fluttershy antes de salir corriendo a todo galope de aquella escena. Atrás se pudo ver a Rainbow Dash algo triste después de haber hablado con su amiga.

-¿Sera que a Fluttershy… también le gusta? –Pensó Rainbow Dash mientras miraba a fluttershy alejarse. –Entonces… ¿no podemos estar juntos?...

**En casa de Fluttershy.**

Fluttershy entro a su casa y cerro su puesta azotándola con gran fuerza e impulso. Corrió directo a su cuarto el cual en el centro había una cama con frazadas color verde claro. Fluttershy se tumbó en la cama boa abajo y comenzó a murmurar ciertas cosas.

-¿¡Porque, porque siento esto por el!? Rainbow Dash también lo siente, pero si yo se lo digo, perderé a una amiga. –Fluttershy comenzó a sollozar tenuemente, escondiendo su rostro con aquellas frazadas.

**Al día siguiente.**

Aquel crudo día había pasado y Twilight no llego a dormir a noche, la espere y la espere pero caí dormido sin darme cuenta. Screwball había dormido como una diosa en la cama de Twilight. Al despertar me di cuenta de que ella seguía dormida al igual que Spike, no intenté nada y Salí a caminar un rato, quien sabe, tal vez a buscar a Twilight o a aclarar mi mente.

Camine por la calle, donde muy temprano los ponis habían puesto sus carpas para vender, el mercado estaba a punto de colocarse. Trate de alejarme un poco de aquel lugar, pues no sentía la necesidad de estar rodeado entre muchos ponis. Al darme la vuelta, vi a Fluttershy la cual llevaba unas alforjas vacías.

-Buenos días Fluttershy. –La salude lo más formal posible.

-Ahm… Este… Hola Chris. –Parecía que Fluttershy no quería hablar conmigo en lo absoluto.

-Ahm… ¿qué sucede Fluttershy, pasa algo?

-Ehm… no pasa nada Chris, solo vengo a comprar algo para el desayuno de Angel, es todo…

-Está bien. –Por alguna razón me sentí bastante incomodo en ese instante. – A propósito, ¿No sabes dónde está Twilight?

-¿¡Qu…que!? ¿Po…porque preguntas?

-Pues ayer no llego a la biblioteca en toda la noche, la verdad es que estoy bastante preocupado. –Se me podía notar la cara de preocupación.

-Bue… bueno, no sé dónde está pero puedes ir con Rarity, ella tiene una habitación de huéspedes. Puede que esté allí.

-¡Genial! ¡Gracias Fluttershy! –Le tome un casco como forma de agradecimiento y un pequeño besito en la mejilla para completar. Sali corriendo de allí dejando a Fluttershy algo sorpresiva.

-Ch… Chris… -Dijo Ruborizada totalmente. -¡Yay! –Dejo salir con toda potencia en medio mercado, todos los ponis la voltearon a ver, ella solo se encogió en hombros y continuo con sus compras.

**Con Chris.**

Corrí directo a la boutique de Rarity, por lo que dijo Fluttershy, Twilight debe estar allí. ¿Qué sería lo primero que haría al confrontarla? Tal vez de mis más sinceras disculpas y después rogare que vuelva a la biblioteca. Si, tal vez eso sea lo mejor, lo mejor para nuestra amistad. Estaba demasiado lejos de la boutique, pero eso no era problema, no era problema hasta que algo se me travesó en el frente.

-¡Qué demonios!

Mire SugarCube Corner y era bastante inusual. Había algodón de azúcar por doquier, salía de las ventanas y puertas de aquella tienda, pude mirar a pinkie Pie que trataba de cesar aquel problema, pero sus intentos eran más que inútiles.

-¡Pinkie, Que pasa! –Le grite desde lejos.

-¡Chris, ayúdame! –Me grito mientras usaba un extintor. Llegue junto a ella, pero no podía estar mucho tiempo allí, pues habían grandes cantidades de azúcar que me empujaban.

-¿¡Qué sucedió!?

-Pues los señores Cake me encargaron la tienda. Hace dos meses había comprado una máquina de algodón de azúcar por correspondencia, llego esta mañana e hice unos cuantos algodones, pero fui a buscar más azúcar y esto estaba así.

-¡Tal vez alguien saboteo la maquina! –Le grite intentando permanecer de pie.

-Buena deducción… ¡Ayúdame! –Siguió usando aquel Extintor.

-Tengo una idea. ¡Pinkie, evita que salga más azúcar, solo retenla!

-¿Y tú que harás? –Me pregunto empujando una pared de algodón.

-Trataré de entrar y la desconectaré.

-¿¡Estás loco!? ¡Puedes morir ahogado!

-Correré el riesgo, jejeje. –Después de eso, salte a la tienda y comencé a nadar en aquel montón de mescla rosa. Pude mirar la máquina, la cual giraba como loca. Me acerque más y vi un costal enorme dentro del molino de la máquina. Me acerque un poco más y pude mirar algo más intrigante. Era un mechón enorme de melena color violeta. Sabia de quien era, es totalmente obvio. Continué nadando y llegue al otro lado de SugarCube Corner, pude ver la clavija y el enchufe, me acerque más y más. Logre llegar a aquel lugar y trate de desconectarla, pero era imposible debido a que estaba envuelto en una gran cantidad de algodón rosa.

-¡Maldito algodón!

-Busque otra forma de desconectar la máquina, por lo que volví a nadar. Llegue a la cocina, la cual todavía no se llenaba de algodón, pude ver unos cuantos sacos de harina, tome uno y me lo lleve, pero una idea bastante loca me detuvo. Tome una jarra y la llené de agua. Salí de la cocina con aquellas cosas y comencé a nadar hacia la máquina. Lo que hice fue abrir el costal, echarle agua y lanzarlo a la máquina. La harina se volvió pesada y espesa, lo que evito el movimiento de la mescladora, deteniéndola por completo.

-¡Chris! ¿¡Estas bien, o estás muerto!? –Me hablo Pinkie desde fuera.

Una silueta salió del lugar, un humano con alguien en brazos. Esa silueta se acercaba mientras una luz blanca relucía en su espalda, el cabello de aquella silueta se levantaba como una especie de energía abundando en aquel cuerpo.

-Eres tú… ¿Orochi? –Pregunto pinkie mirando aquella escena.

Se pudo aclarar la silueta. Era Chris con el cabello endurecido por el algodón, traía en brazos la máquina y el resplandor a su espalda era un pequeño incendio.

-Apresúrate o no quedará ningún SugarCube Corner que salvar.

Pinkie entro al lugar y de repente, un montón de espuma blanca apareció detrás de mí, era Pinkie apagando ese incendio. Era una escena demasiado humorística, pero no tenía tiempo para quedarme a ver a Pinkie. Fui a un lago y moje mi cabello para quitarme toda la masa y algodón.

-Este cabello… es de Screwball… -Mire aquel mechón de cabello, el cual tenía planeado conservar para probar que ella es una amenaza. –Ya te tengo.

Había pasado más de media hora después de haberme quitado el algodón de la cabeza, mi camiseta y pantalones aún estaban pegajosos, pero solo estaba centrado en Twilight. En eso pude ver a Screwball, pero no hacía nada más que caminar como si nada. Tal vez Twilight tenga razón, tal vez soy yo el que está mal, pero eso no explica él porque un mechón de su cabello estaba en aquella máquina, ¿o si no es de ella? Hay más de una pony con el cabello violeta. Decidí seguirla, caminaba sigilosamente detrás de ella, ocultándome con las casa y árboles, la pony doblo en una esquina, yo la seguí pero ella ya no estaba, Screwball había desaparecido de mi vista. Pudo haber corrido, pero aun así la hubiera visto, también pudo haber escalado el muro de la pared, pero eso es imposible para una pony como ella.

-Esto es una porquería…

**Con Rarity.**

Eran ya las diez de la mañana, Twilight se encontraba en una pequeña cama durmiendo muy apaciblemente, el cuarto estaba rodeado de maniquíes pony y la cama tenia forma de carrusel, eso no importaba a la unicornio, pues dormir era lo único que quería. Alguien entro en aquel cuarto, abriendo la puerta muy despacio para evitar que su rechinido sonara. Entro una pony unicornio blanca, la cual era Rarity.

-Despierta Twilight, te preparé un desayuno. –Dijo Rarity al oído de la unicornio color lila con mucha delicadeza.

-Wuaaaah… -Bostezó Twilight. –Rarity, aún tengo sueño. –Reclamó la unicornio tallando sus ojos aun adormilados.

-No me sorprende querida. Ayer llegaste conmigo a las tres de la madrugada, es obvio que estas cansada. Planeaba despertarte a las siete, pero te veías muy cansada así que te deje dormir unas horas más.

-De nuevo gracias por dejarme dormir aquí. –Agradeció la unicornio con melena enmarañada.

-Cuando quieras, eres mi amiga. –Respondió la modista. –Pero no me dijiste por qué no fuiste a la biblioteca.

-Es que ahm… tuve… tuve un disgusto con Chris. –Dijo Twilight sintiendo culpabilidad.

-¿Qué paso? –pregunto muy dudosa la unicornio blanca.

-Tocamos el tema de Screwball, luego le dije que había perdido mi confianza y fue allí donde lo deje solo en la biblioteca.

-Amiga, ¿crees que hiciste lo correcto? Chris pudo haberte esperado toda la noche sin dormir, lo creo capaz. –Explico Rarity.

-Me siento muy mal por haberle dicho todo eso, incluso le dije ¨Idiota.¨

En eso entro alguien quien no debió entrometerse en las conversaciones ajenas. La pequeña crussader unicornio.

-¿Hablan de Chris? –Pregunto mientras entraba al cuarto. –Creo que él es un tipo genial. Twilight, veo que hablas mucho de él, ¿él es tu novio?

-¡C…c…claro que no Sweetie Belle, como puedes decir esas cosas! –Twilight se ruborizo por completo.

-¡Sweetie Belle, te he dicho que no te metas en asuntos que no te incumben! –Dijo Rarity algo sonrojada y enojada a la vez.

-Jejeje, lo siento hermana. –Se Excusó la pequeña. –Bueno, vine a decirles que el desayuno se enfría.

-Bueno, será mejor bajar. –Dijo Twilight antes de salir de la cama y caminar escaleras abajo, dejando a las dos hermanas solas en la habitación. Hubo un pequeño silencio como de diez segundos en la habitación, hasta que Sweetie Belle lo rompió con otra pregunta rara.

-Rarity, ¿también te gusta Chris verdad?

-¡Sweetie Belle!

-¡Jeh! Con eso me has confirmado más que la verdad… -La pequeña termino de hablar y dejo a su hermana sola en la habitación. Rarity comenzó a mirar la ventana donde entraba los hermosos rayos de sol. Por su mente transito aquel recuerdo de Chris abrazándola después de haberle fabricado ropa y pantalones.

-Me… agrada… es todo… -Se ruborizo la pony mientras colocaba una cara de enamoramiento.

**De nuevo con Chris.**

-Maldición, un contratiempo con Pinkie. ¿Qué sigue? –Me preguntaba en voz alta.

Me encontraba caminando aun con el sol sobre mí, eran las tres de la tarde y había sufrido un contratiempo con mucha azúcar. Esto me dejo con un ligero dolor de estómago, creo que al nadar en toda esa sustancia, ingerí unas pocas cantidades de ella. La verdad es que yo seguía buscando a Twilight para poder disculparme, pero creo que no será tan sencillo a partir de ahora. Encontré un trozo de melena de la pony que causo todo este conflicto entre ella y yo.

-Maldición, ahora ya no sé qué hacer. –Seguía pensando en voz alta. –Tengo una pequeña evidencia de lo que es Screwball en realidad, pero eso causaría más problemas entre Twilight y yo. ¿Sera que… esta es su misión?

Camine un poco más y la encontré de nuevo. Screwball estaba parada sin hacer nada, pero miraba a su alrededor como si alguien la estuviera siguiendo. Me parecía bastante extraño, pero parece que tendré que sacarle la información a la fuerza.

-¡Screwball! –Grite mientras me lanzaba hacia ella, tumbándola en el suelo y dejándola totalmente inmóvil.

-¡Aaaaah! –Grito la pony. –¡Chris! ¿¡Qué haces!?

-Screwball te he descubierto y solo te dijo que no funcionará.

-¡Aaaah! ¿¡A qué te refieres!?

-Encontré un pedazo de tu melena en la máquina de algodón de azúcar de Pinkie. No funcionara, no funcionara tu retorcido plan contra mí y las demás.

-¡No tienes pruebas de que es mío! –Grito Screwball.

-Pero, parece que este mechón va muy bien en esta parte ¿no crees? –Tome el mechón y lo coloque en un rizo de su melena, el cual parecía embonar muy bien.

-Jajaja. –Rió con una risa macabra. – ¿De verdad piensas que me derrotaras? Estúpido humano, no puedes pelear si nadie te apoya…

-¿A qué te refieres? –En eso, llegaron cuatro de las mane6, las cuales eran: Applejack, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash y Pinkie Pie. Se sorprendieron al mirarme sobre Screwball, me preocupaba que malentendieran todo, como si yo le estuviera haciendo cosas indecentes, pero Screwball lo evitó.

-¡Aaaaaah! ¡Amigas ayúdenme, Chris me ataca! –Grito cambiando su voz a una más tierna. Las cuatro se acercaron a mí. Applejack me pateó, apartándome de Screwball. Esa patada me había lastimado mucho, me había pateado en las costillas y me dejo sin aire.

-¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?! –Me grito Rainbow Dash.

-No quería creerlo… ¡Chris, en verdad estas en contra de Screwball! –Dijo Applejack mientras abrazaba a Screwball con sus cascos.

-Chris quería golpearme… -Dijo Screwball abrazando a la pony naranja.

-¡Está mintiendo! –Le grite.

-¿Seguro? –volvió Applejack. –Tal vez tu estas mintiendo. Twilight tenía razón…

-Chris, ¿cómo puedes desconfiar de una amiga? –Habló Pinkie Pie.

-¡Ella no es mi amiga! Acaban de conocerla… ¡y confían en ella más que yo! –Les hable con la furia al máximo. No podía creerlo, ellas no me creían para nada.

-No pude ser. Estas actuando como un idiota de primera. –Continuó Rainbow Dash.

-Tú ya me consideras un idiota. –Continué

-¡Pero esta vez te considero un inmaduro! –Regresó la pegaso cian.

-Chris… ¿Cómo pudiste? –Pregunto Fluttershy totalmente decepcionada.

-Fluttershy… Por favor… Créeme. –Tome su casco y le rogué.

-Lo siento Chris, por favor perdóname… -Quito su casco de mi mano, dejándome totalmente triste y destrozado por dentro.

-Es mejor que te vayas Chris. –Volvió Applejack

-Applejack… Pinkie… Dash… Fluttershy… No me hagan esto…

-¡Vamos! ¡Lárgate! –Grito Dash, hiriéndome por dentro. Me di la vuelta con el corazón roto y camine lejos de su vista, eso era lo que ellas querían. Mis amigas… acaban de rechazarme como lo hizo Twilight. Estoy solo, no me queda más remedio que darme la vuelta y no mirar. Atrás, las cuatro ponis comenzaron a hablar, yo ya me había ido de allí.

-Tonto… -Dijo Rainbow Dash mientras me miraba alejarme. Su atención fue llamada por unos tenues sollozos que venían detrás de ella. –Fluttershy ¿Qué sucede?

-No… no puedo creer… que le hablé así a Chris. –Dijo la pegaso limpiándose las lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos.

-¿¡Lloras por ese idiota!? –Volvió Dash.

-No es un idiota… es nuestro amigo y como tal, lo quiero… -Continuo llorando fluttershy.

-L… lo… ¿lo quieres? –Pregunto Dash algo avergonzada.

-Yo también lo quiero, pero esto es inaudito. –Hablo Applejack. –Él es nuestro amigo, ¿pero atacar a esta pequeña?

-Él también es mi amigo, pero nunca diré que lo quiero… -Dash se había ruborizado.

-¡No me gusta esto! –Continuo Sollozando la pegaso amarilla. –no me gusta el tener que rechazarlo así, imaginen como se siente el en este momento.

-¿Cómo crees que se sienta? –Pregunto Pinkie.

-¿Escuchaste su voz? Sonaba diferente, como si estuviera a punto de llorar. –Respondió Fluttershy. –¿Vieron sus ojos? Podría jurar que estaba llorando.

-pobre Chris… -La melena de Pinkie había cambiado a lacia, y su color había cambiado a un rosa más oscuro. –No me gusta que este triste…

-Lo sabemos pinkie. –Applejack le dio un pequeño abrazo a su amiga rosa para consolarla un poco.

-Lo… lo siento… tengo algo importante en mi casa. N… nos vemos. –Dash despego fuera de la escena, volviendo a su enorme casa en Cloudsdale. Llego a su cama y se tumbó. Comenzó a pensar y reflexionar un poco, hasta que eso la dejo sentimental.

-Que idiota… -Dijo abrazando su almohada de nube. La pegaso lo negaba, pero esta había llorado un poco por aquel humano que consideraba basura.

**Con Chris.**

Yo me encontraba sentado en la esquina de un callejón oscuro abrazando mis rodillas y con la cabeza baja dejando una sombra en mis ojos, lo único que se veía en aquella sombra, eran mis lágrimas.

-Maldita sea…

Continúe recordando todo lo que me dijeron ellas cuatro. No soy alguien quien soporta burlas y ese tipo de cosas, eso fue lo que me llevo a amenazar de muerte a mis antiguos compañeros con aquella pistola. Una pequeña silueta llego a aquel callejón.

-Ohh, tu eres el humano amigo de Rainbow Dash cuyo nombre no recuerdo.

-Hola Scootaloo… -La salude levantando la mirada, dejando ver mis ojos lagrimosos y mi rosto totalmente rojo.

-¿Que te sucede? –Me pregunto la pequeña pegaso filly.

-No sucede nada, no te preocupes…

-No me preocupo, solo quiero saber porque lloras. –Volvió la pequeña.

-Es complicado Scootaloo. –Le dije evitando que sepa lo que me pasó. -¿Qué haces aquí?

-Usualmente aquí escondo mi Scooter. –Scootaloo dejo ver su Scooter el cual estaba escondido detrás de un montón de cajas. –Bueno, yo me voy. Tengo que romper un record.

-Que te valla bien.

-¡Ah! Algo más. –Dijo deteniendo su Scooter. –Lo que sea que te esté perjudicando, enfréntalo y no llores por él.

-Pareces experta.

-No lo soy. Eres de sexo masculino y como tal, debes enfrentarte a todo y no llorar. –Y la pequeña se fue, dejándome muy sorprendido por todo lo que dijo. Pero tiene razón, debo enfrentar todo eso. No dejare que Screwball se salga con la suya. Pero la pregunta ahora es, ¿Cómo lo hago? A parte que si hago algo, las ponis seguirían en mi contra. En ese instante, algo me dejo noqueado totalmente. Fue como un impulso de sueño que había golpeado mi cerebro.

**Sueño de Chris.**

Sentía un frio enorme, me erizaba la piel totalmente. Me di cuenta que estaba tirado en el suelo y había estado dormido. Me levante y me estire, llevaba una camisa y pantalón blancos y me encontraba en un lugar en el que nunca había estado antes. Eran unos glaciares donde me encontraba, el cielo estaba oscuro y estrellado, con una luna en cuarto creciente justo en el centro del cielo, la luna estaba totalmente amarilla y grande, era simplemente hermosa…

-¿Te gusta?

-La verdad es que si…

-Pues disfrútala mientras puedas, porque esto es un sueño.

Voltee y me di cuenta que La princesa Luna se encontraba a mi derecha, yo no lo había imaginado, pero los copos de nieve la hacían ver más linda de lo que era. Sus ojos resplandecían con la luz de aquella hermosa luna. Me di cuenta muy tarde, que había un pequeño potrillo sobre su lomo, era un bebé totalmente blanco, era un alicornio igual que ella. Luna vio como miraba a aquel pequeño.

-Es lindo ¿no?

-Bastante… -Le respondí.

-Él es el hijo que tanto anhelo…

-¿Quieres ser madre? –Le pregunte mientras seguía observando al pequeño.

-Es mi sueño. –Luna arropo a su pequeño con su ala izquierda. –A veces sueño el poder ver crecer a un pequeño que yo misma engendre, poder verlo gatear, verlo dibujar para mí, que me diga mamá por primera vez, deseo mucho tener un bebé.

-¿No puedes crearlo? –Le pregunte.

-Hacer eso es una aberración contra la naturaleza. El cuerpo pony está formado por varias sustancias y elementos que podría encontrar en cualquier lugar, pero el alma, el alma no se puede crear.

-Screwball… -Recordé a la hija de Discord. Tal vez ella fue creada por caos, entonces, ¿es un error contra la naturaleza?

-Una madre es la única que tiene la fuerza para crear vida… Por eso… -Luna hizo levitar a su pequeño y se abalanzo contra mí, dejándonos en el suelo. Luna me había besado en contra de mi voluntad, no podía negarlo, su boca se sentía tan… tan linda, sentía como rodeaba mis muelas con su lengua, yo no hacía nada al respecto, pues me sentía paralizado por lo que hacía. Luna cerraba sus ojos mientras me seguía besando, yo no los había cerrado. Miraba los ojos de Luna, sus pestañas eran tan largas y hermosas, eso me estimulaba por completo. Ella podía sentir mi estimulación, así que dejo de besarme y hablo con migo.

-Chris, sé que esto no es lo que quieres y yo tampoco, pero… ¡De veras quiero un hijo! –La princesa Luna había dejado caer unas pocas lágrimas, no quería hacerlo conmigo, lo único que quería era tener un pequeño, pero me sentía totalmente incomodo al respecto.

-Lo siento Luna, pero no puedo hacerlo…

-¿pe…pero porque no? –Me pregunto mirándome a los ojos.

-Es que… no estoy listo y además… no puedo hacer esto contigo si no siento nada por ti, tu tampoco sientes algo por mí.

-¡Eso no tiene nada que ver, solo quiero un hijo, es lo único que deseo, no necesitas hacerte responsable, solo dame un hijo! –Comenzó a llorar, eso me destrozaba totalmente, pero simplemente no puedo hacerle esto a Luna.

-Perdóname por favor, no puedo quitarte tu virginidad, eso es algo que solo debes darle a tu verdadero amor. No cualquiera puede quitarte eso, debes elegir bien a quien dársela…

-pe… pero yo… yo quiero un… -Luna me abrazo y comenzó a llorar descontroladamente, solo podía darle de palmadas en la espalda y esperar a que se tranquilizara. No podía quitársela así nada más, yo respeto a Luna pero también me entristece el que quiera ser madre y yo se lo haya negado.

-Luna, debo regresar a Pnyville. –Le dije separándola de mi cuerpo.

-Está bien… Perdona por hacerte pasar por todo esto… -La princesa se había ruborizado, pues le había dado un beso en la mejilla.

-Algún día tendrás un hijo y un esposo…

-¿Cómo puedes saber eso? –Me pregunto aun ruborizada.

-Eres una hermosa alicornio, ¿qué tipo no querría ser tu pretendiente? –Le conteste.

-Gracias chris… -Le volvió a abrazar. Pude sentir una de sus lágrimas caer en mi camiseta. –Y no te preocupes por lo de Screwball, solo sigue así y la verdad saldrá a la luz.

-¡¿Que dijiste?! –Grite antes de ser succionado por una enorme luz de color blanca que destrozaba todo el lugar que nos rodeaba…

**Fin del sueño.**

-Demonios… Luna… ¿Porque hizo eso? –Me dije a mi mismo.

Estaba en el mismo lugar donde empezó aquel raro sueño. ¨ Y no te preocupes por lo de Screwball, solo sigue así y la verdad saldrá a la luz.¨ Eso me dejo varias dudas, pero por alguna razón me hacía sentir más decidido.

-Ya te tengo Screwball…

**Continuara…**

**Bueno, Luna quería un hijo pero nuestro héroe se negó a tenerla en sus brazos por un momento. Que dicen ustedes ¿hizo lo correcto? **

**Bueno pues, todas las ponis han dejado de creer en él, todas excepto Rarity, la cual aún sigue maravillada por su amigo humano. **

**En el siguiente Capítulo veremos cómo le va a Screwball o a Chris. Tal vez el humano se quede solo y sin ningún amigo o la pony bizarra dejara atrás su misión e iniciara su nueva vida. Puede pasar de todo señores, puede pasar de todo. Y yo les dejo un saludo y nos vemos después.**

**By: Niizuma Brony.**


	11. Cap 11: Poder Multicolor

**Mis Días En Equestria.**

**By: Niizuma Brony.**

**Hola hola gente bonita de Fanfiction. Bueno pues solo les digo que, estoy devuelta con las andadas en fics sangrientos. ¿Por qué les digo esto? Pues por el hecho de que lancé un nuevo fic llamado: ¨El Destino Final de un Pony. ¨ Como dice el título, es algo así como una versión equestriana de Destino Final, con Derpy Hooves como protagonista. Bueno solo me queda decirles que si lo quieren leer, mi perfil esta para todos.**

**Bueno puesss… el capítulo de hoy.**

**Capítulo 11: Poder Multicolor. (Saga del Caos.)**

-Screwball, estás haciendo un muy buen trabajo…

-Gracias papi.

-Las portadoras de los elementos están perdiendo amistad con el humano. Pronto estarán débiles como para usar los elementos, entonces se los quitaré.

-Papi, ¿actuaras ahora?

-Twilight Sparkle ya no confía en el humano, Applejack lo evita, Rainbow Dash ahora lo odia, Fluttershy siente temor, Pinkie Pie confía más en ti. Rarity todavía no están en discordia hacia él, por lo tanto ella todavía puede usar su elemento. Necesito que todas estén tristes para que no haya armonía.

-¿Entonces solo me queda Rarity no?

-Efectivamente. Sabes lo que tienes que hacer, causa discordia en el interior de Rarity.

-Lo hare…

En ese instante unos golpes (parecían ser emitidos desde una base de madera) sonaron detrás de la pony violeta. Resulta que Screwball hablaba con su padre desde la privacidad del baño de la casa de Fluttershy. La pegaso amarilla juro escuchar una voz dentro de ese baño, por lo que quiso asegurarse bien.

-Screwball, ¿con quién hablas? –Pregunto Fluttershy fuera del baño.

-Ehm… estoy… ¡Estoy platicando con mi amigo imaginario!

-Ehm… Está bien, supongo. –Fluttershy se alejó del baño, dejando sola a Screwball y a su supuesto amigo imaginario. Dentro del cuarto de baño, en el espejo se proyectaba el rostro de su padre como si fuera una especie de portal o video llamada. Screwball continúo hablando y hablando acerca del malévolo plan contra Chris y las portadoras de los elementos de la armonía.

-Sé que lo harás bien, mi pequeña abominación. –Fue lo último que dijo el señor de caos antes de disipar su rostro de aquel espejo, dejando a Screwball sola en el baño.

-Ok Papi.

Screwball jaló la cadena del retrete para fingir que lu usaba, salió del cuarto de baño y se dirigió a comer el sabroso desayuno que había sido servido por los bellos cascos de fluttershy.

-Mmmw. –Expresó la pony con gusto. –Me encanta el pan de canela…

**Con Chris en la calle.**

Hoy me encuentro tirado en la calle dormido, pues después de caer en el sueño de luna, no recuerdo absolutamente nada. Puede ser que me haya quedado dormido, pues todo lo que paso anteriormente, fue en la tarde del día anterior. Tenía planeado pedirle disculpas a Twilight, pues me había comportado como un imbécil, pero lo que dijo Luna me hacía dudar. Ella dijo que continuara así y que todo saldría a la luz, no lo entiendo bueno, por lo que haré lo primero que se presente.

-miera, tengo hambre…

Me levante del suelo y me dispuse a buscar algo de comer, no tendría problemas en degustar algo bueno para desayuno, pues cargaba mi talega conmigo y un gran número de Bits.

-La pastora está bien. –Me dije a mi mismo al recordar ese restaurante. No lo había visitado antes, por lo que probare algo en aquel lugar.

El día era como cualquier otro, los ponis me saludaban, el cielo era despejado por pegasos, tiendas por todos lados, era absolutamente normal pero por alguna razón no me sentía como yo mismo, pues tenía un feo presentimiento pero por las cosas que han pasado, no debería confiar en mi presentimiento.

Llegue a la pastora, no tenía muchas ganas de almorzar en una mesa afuera, por lo que entre al establecimiento y pude ver una barra de tragos. Me senté en un banco y toque la mesa con mis nudillos, en eso un pony (al parecer francés) me atendió.

-¿Que tomará señor? –Claro, lo dijo en un tono francés.

-Dame algo para despertarme. –Le conteste algo modorro.

-Pruebe una sidra de la familia Apple, tal vez lo despierte. –Me había entregado un tarro el pony.

Comencé a beber y a morder algunos maníes que había de botana, pues tenía un hambre enorme. Continué bebiendo y comiendo maní hasta llegar al punto en el que no pude más, claro tenía ganas de orinar. Pero yo sentía hambre todavía, por lo que me dispuse a ordenar algo mientras iba al baño.

-¿Disculpa, puedes darme un píe de manzana?

-Claro, se lo traigo en un momento.

-Me alegro, tengo que orinar.

Fui al baño y fue la primera vez que vi un baño bastante extraño. El baño era algo así como una letrina, pero este era un hoyo en la tierra con un drenaje bien hecho, no había cadena de donde bajarle, pues era un simple hoyo que dejaba caer los desperdicios en la tubería. El lavamanos (o lavacascos) era casi igual al de los humanos, pues este si tenía agua, pero la tomaba de un depósito alterno.

Ya había terminado de lavarme, pero antes de cerrar la llave pude notar algo inusual. El lavacascos había dejado caer unas pequeñas gotas de sangre.

-¿Qué es esto? –No paso mucho tiempo para que lo dejara y volviera a la barra para degustar de mi sabroso Píe.

El tipo ya había puesto mi Pie en la barra, por lo que me senté a morder los crujientes bordes. El Píe estaba bastante bueno, solo le había dado un par de mordiscos pero para ser así, estaba bastante bueno. Cuando creí que mi nueva vida no podía estar menos arruinada, vi a Fluttershy entrar por la puerta principal, estoy bastante seguro que fui el primero que vio, pues se sonrojo al instante en que trato de desviar la mirada. Vi que ella se sentó en una mesa de las del fondo, mientras que yo estaba en la barra. Disimuladamente la miraba de vez en cuando, ella pedía cosas saludables como una ensalada, no le podía quitar el ojo de encima, tal vez porque estaba feliz de verla o tal vez por el recuerdo que tengo del día anterior. La verdad no estaba segura de que hacer, podía ir hasta allá y hablar con ella o tal vez podía no mirarla y volver a mí Píe.

-¿Qué le pasa? –Me pregunto otro cantinero, el francés ya había completado su turno.

-No creo que le interese. –Le contesté

-¿Se trata de esa chica? –Me volvió a preguntar, pero esta vez utilizo su mirada para referirse a la pony de cabello rosa que se sentó hasta el fondo.

-Puede ser…

-¿Que ocurre con ella?

-Pues ahm… ella es una amiga y al parecer no me dirige la palabra. –Le conteste algo cabizbajo.

-¿Está enfadada con usted?

-Ella no es de las ponis que se enfadan, simplemente esta triste porque… pues… la decepcioné.

-¿Le gustaría hablar de ello? –Continuó el cantinero.

-Pues hubo un mal entendido con una casi potra, según ella yo la odio. Trate de explicarle las cosas, pero ella me negó totalmente. Nunca me había sentido tan mal y sobretodo, yo tengo la culpa…

-Bueno, yo no soy un experto en este tipo de cosas, pero puedes ir a hablar con ella ahora.

-¿Por qué estás tan seguro? –Le pregunte.

-Nos está mirando mucho, puedo notarlo. –Al escuchar lo que dijo. Mire disimuladamente a su mesa. Tal vez era cosa mía, pero Fluttershy me miraba. Tal vez ella piensa que no la noto, pero podría notarla aunque estuviera en ¨Appaloosa.¨

-Creo que tienes razón. –Le conteste.

-Anímate. Si no resulta bien, te invito algo.

-Eso si me gusta jejeje. –Me pare de la banca y camine hasta su mesa. Fluttershy tenía un rostro de pánico, pero no se movía de su lugar. Yo estaba bastante confiado, pues estaba dispuesto a pedirle más que disculpas. Me había sentado al fin en su mesa, ella aparentaba el no verme, por lo que yo decidí llamar su atención de una forma tranquila.

-Es… un buen lugar este… -Inicié yo. – ¿Por qué no me trajeron aquí antes?

-Bu…bueno, es…es que yo… bueno… -Fluttershy solo tartamudeaba sin mirarme.

-Hoy… pase la noche en la calle… Debiste ayudarme…

-Yo no… tu… tu puedes encargarte de ti mismo por tu cuenta. –Me contesto tartamudeando, pero fríamente.

-No quise decir eso. La verdad es que… yo te necesito… -Al decir eso, Fluttershy dio una cara de asombro y sonrojo a la vez, pero seguía sin mirarme.

-No dependes mucho de mí, te llevas muy bien con las demás…

-Sí, pero tú eres diferente. –Le respondí. –No hay nadie como tú. –Por fin fluttershy se giró para poder verme, su rubor era inmenso y sus ojos se veían tan hermosos. –Fluttershy… No quiero que estés enfadada conmigo…

-Yo nunca estaré enfadada contigo…

Fluttershy se había ruborizado aún más y más. Se acercó a mí lentamente cerrando sus bellísimos ojos, mi instinto me dijo que hiciera lo mismo, por lo que también me acerque lentamente a ella, estábamos a unos solos segundos para juntar nuestros labios y darnos un beso. Comencé a sentirme nervioso, su respiración chocaba con mi rostro y podía percibir su calor corporal, nunca antes me había sentido así, mi vida ha sido de soledad, con ella me siento totalmente a gusto y feliz, casi deseo el quedarme aquí para siempre.

-Fluttershy….

-Chris….

Estábamos a unos pequeños milímetros para darnos ese primer beso, pero en ese instante llego alguien a quien no quería ver en este momento.

-¡Qué Demonios estás haciendo!

-Ra…rainbow Dash… -dijo Fluttershy ruborizada.

-Dash…

En ese instante, llego la pegaso hasta la mesa y me dio un terrible bofetón con su casco cian. Me tire al piso aullando de dolor, Rainbow Dash estaba furiosa, con lágrimas en los ojos y totalmente ruborizada, tomo a fluttershy y se acercó a mí para decirme algo.

-Maldito mentiroso…

Solo pude ver como las pegasos salían del establecimiento, pero antes de eso, Fluttershy se volteó para darme una última miradita. Creo que le gusto a Fluttershy, pero yo estoy confundido si siento lo mismo o no, esto es tan complicado. El lado bueno es que esto Salió mal y el cantinero tendrá que invitar otro píe de manzana.

Me había retirado de la ¨Pastora¨ ya con dos Píes de manzana en el estómago y una mejilla destrozada por Dash. Aun puedo recordar su rostro, estaba furiosa pero a la vez estaba sollozando y también estaba sonrojada, ¿qué significa eso? Si no puedo comprender a las mujeres, menos a las ponis. Comencé a caminar sin rumbo, esperaba que algo o alguien me mantuvieran entretenido mientras lo de Screwball pasaba, tal vez hablar un poco con alguna amiga o amigo, o tal vez con Lyra ya que quiere saber sobre la mecánica del cuerpo humano.

-¡Oh genial!

En un rincón de la plaza central vi a unos cuantos potros macho jugando en unas máquinas de videojuegos o como en mi cuidad las llaman, ¨Telepon.¨ Me acerque un poco para mirar el videojuego y la verdad me sentí algo intrigado al respecto. Resulta que los pequeños jugaban un videojuego ¨Arcade¨ de peleas, podía mirar como controlaban a ponis y los hacían pelear, era un juego de genero ¨Fighting¨ por lo que también tenían habilidades y poderes escondidos, era una combinación de ¨ The King of Fighter ¨ y ¨Mortal Kombat, ¨ ya que al acabar con el contrincante, el personaje podía destrozarle el lomo y beber su sangre. En lo personal era un juego bastante sanguinario para un pequeño potro, pero no les tenía planeado decir nada, pues a esa edad yo jugaba Mortal Kombat, Street Fighter, Kof y muchos más.

-Valla, eres bueno pequeño. –Me dirigí al pequeño que tenía una racha de diez victorias.

-Je, gracias. –Se volteó para mirarme y se llevó una enorme sorpresa al ver que no era un pony, sino un humano. –¡Aaaaah! ¡Un alíen!

-No te asustes. –Le dije. –Yo jugaba algo similar cuando era pequeño.

-¿Enserio? ¿No gustas jugar conmigo? –Me ofreció el pequeño.

-Pues, no conozco nada acerca de ese juego. –Le respondí.

-yo te enseño.

-Gracias. Por cierto, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Soy Button Mash ¿y tú?

-Chris, y soy un humano, no un Alíen.

Comenzamos a jugar, los personajes parecían bastante al estilo de Mortal Kombat, pues algunos tenían armaduras de guardia real, habían pegasos, unicornios y terrestres, todos con diferentes armas como lanzas, espadas, garras y magia de unicornio. Yo elegí a una pegaso hembra por el simple hecho de que me parecía bastante linda, Button eligió a un terrestre robusto y con armadura negra, al parecer estaba desarmado. Comenzamos a pelear, yo saltaba mucho, pues no conocía los controles exactamente. Después de un rato, pude identificar los movimientos, el botón ¨A¨ era para puñetazos y el ¨B¨ era para patadas, la maquina Arcade solo tenía dos enormes botones y una palanca, pues estaba diseñada para cascos y solo cascos, mis dedos eran muy pequeños como para apretar los botones, por lo que empecé a usar las palmas. La palanca era para movimiento, descubrí que si hacías vueltas con la palanca, los golpes y patadas eran más críticos y más propensos a combinarse para un combo. Los poderes especiales se liberaban al apretar los dos botones al mismo tiempo, claro si tienes suficiente poder mágico. El poder especial de mi personaje consistía en que volaba muy alto y aterrizaba sobre el contrincante, muy al estilo de un ¨Sonic Rainboom.¨

-Bien amigo, ya vas entendiendo. –Me dijo Button sin despegar la vista de la pantalla.

-Ok, entonces ya puedes dejar de tenerme compasión jejeje.

-Entonces, comenzaré a jugar encerio.

Button coloco sus cascos en los controles, apretó un botón cualquiera y lo que le siguió no fue tan bonito. Comenzó a dominarme con combos en donde ni siquiera me dejaba tocar el suelo, eran combos de aproximadamente sesenta hits, al concluir su combo, libero su poder escondido, en donde su personaje tomaba al mío con sus cascos, quebraba su columna y lo azotaba contra el suelo varias veces, fue allí donde me venció. Al haberme hecho morder el polvo, recordé mi infancia, recordé cuando tenía ocho años y jugaba apaciblemente, después llegaban personas mayores y derrotaban muy feo. Qué tiempos aquellos. También había recordado su nombre, ¨Button Mash,¨ pues vi la promo de su animación, pero no vi su estreno ya que llegue aquí.

-Bueno Button, fue un gusto el haber perdido contra ti, jejeje. –Le dije como broma.

-Jajaja Puedes venir por acá cuando quiera, todo el tiempo estoy aquí. –En eso llego por mi espalda una pequeña potra muy conocida, una unicornio blanca muy linda. –Ah. Hola Sweetie Bell.

-¡Aaah! –Dejo salir un gemido. –Ho…hola Bu…Button.

Yo solo la mire con paciencia, pues podría jurar que ella siente algo por él. Pues me parece bastante bien, digo, no hacen tan mala pareja, pero bueno, son jóvenes todavía tienen ese sentimiento bobo de amor. Me dispuse a dejar a los dos solos, bueno, no tan solos, pues habían más maquinas alrededor y obviamente más potros jugando. Camine un par de metros, ya casi era de noche y no tenía nada que hacer. La verdad estaba indeciso en ir a la Biblioteca y pasar la noche allí, pero no me parecía buena idea, pues allí duerme Screwball y apuesto que Twilight no querrá verme cerca. Revise mi talega y me di cuenta que me habai gastado más de veinte Bits con Button, me estaba quedando sin dinero y solo había desayunado dos píes, nada más. En eso pude ver a alguien familiar y a alguien quien no tenía el gusto de ver.

-Hola Rarity… Screwball.

-¡Oh! ¿Hola Chris, como te ha ido? –Me saludo Rarity.

-Pues no tan bien, pase la noche en la calle jejeje. –Le contesté.

-Cariño, no debes pasar la noche en la calle, puedes terminar asaltado o algo por el estilo.

-Lo sé, pero no quiero ir a la Biblioteca, Twilight me odia y no quiero que lo siga haciendo.

-Oh si, Twilight me conto. –Me contesto la unicornio. –Es por lo de… ya sabes.

-Si, por ¡Ella! –Señale a Screwball con desprecio.

-Chris, ¿de qué hablas? –Pregunto Rarity.

-No quería decirlo a nadie, pero no puedo seguir callando…

-¿De qué hablas? –Pregunto Rarity.

-Chris, ya deja de asustarme. –acotó Screwball.

-Esta pony… es la ¡Hija de Discord!

Todo se quedó en silencio, Rarity se quedó impactada, mientras que Screwball solo miraba su rostro. Rarity comenzó a retroceder pasos pequeños, los ponis que circulaban, me miraban con desprecio y asombro, pues me deje en conclusión de un loco. Rarity no apartaba su vista de mí, parecía aterrada.

-Rarity…

-Chris… chris… No…no quería creerlo, pero… tu… estas ¡Demente! –Sentí como esa última palabra se incrustaba dentro de mí. Era oficial, las Mane6 me odiaban por completo. Mire a Screwball la cual estaba cabizbaja y ahogándose en una macabra risa. Reía como loca, Rarity y yo solo la mirábamos, comenzaba a asustarme. Levanto la mirada y se dirigió a mí con una voz diferente, una voz demoniaca y de macho.

-Está listo… las portadoras ya no creen en ti, ahora puedo matarte. –Screwball emitía luz de sus ojos y boca, un cuerpo comenzó a salir de su cuerpo, un cuerpo de dragón y cola de serpiente, acompañado de una risa malévola. Yo reconocía esa risa, era nada menos que el espíritu del caos, ¨Discord.¨ El cielo se oscureció y las nubes se tornaron de algodón de azúcar. Los ponis corrían y gritaban, pero a lo lejos se veían cinco ponis reconocibles, eran las portadoras de los elementos de la armonía, con ellos puestos.

-¿Me extrañaron amigas mías? –Hablo por primera vez el Draconequus.

-Discord. Todo este tiempo, eras tú, yo tuve razón en todo. –Me dirigí a él.

-Así es mi buen amigo Chris. –Me contesto. –Y quiero decir que… no me tienes tan contento.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Pues, aparte de que odias a mi hija, mataste a mi sirviente delgado sin cara. –me respondió.

-Discord, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? Si ya habías aceptado el ser reformado. –Pregunto angustiada Fluttershy.

-Deja te cuento Fluttershy. –Discord dio un chasquido y se apareció un traje al estilo ¨ william shakespeare .¨ -Todo comenzó cuando acepte el ayudar a Celestia, pero algo dentro de mí me recordó a mi hija Screwball. Había creado a Screwball por accidente, pero me moría de ganas en estar con ella. Fue creada con Caos y solo Caos, trate de ayudar a Celestia, pero solo conseguia el causar Caos, fue que me di cuenta que no sirvo para hacer el bien, por lo que regrese a ser el ¡Espiritu del Caos, Discord!

-Gracias por presentarte, pues ahora te detendremos con los elementos y te convertiremos en piedra para siempre. –Acotó Twilight con su corona puesta.

-Bien, si están tan seguras… Disparenme. –Discord creo un tiro al blanco y se lo coloco en la cabeza. –No desperdicien su disparo, también háganlo con mi hija, vamos…

-Muy bien chicas, a sus posiciones. –Dijo Twilight.

Las mane6 se colocaron en posición, Twilight comenzó a levitar al igual que las demás, los collares emitían luces con respecto a su color al igual que la corona. Twilight se envolvía en una gran onda de magia, al igual que sus ojos se tornaban en luz blanca. De ellas salió un arcoíris que fue directo hacia Discod y a su hija. Screwball abrazó a su padre, pero Discord estaba bastante confiado. De repente, el arcoíris decayó como si fuera agua a la mitad de la colision hacia el gran draconequus.

-Jajajajaja –Reía Discord. –¿¡Lo ven!? ¡No pueden acabar conmigo!

-¿Pe…pero que paso? –Pregunto intrigada Twilight.

-¡Twilight! –Grite.

-¡Exacto! –Respondió Discord. –¡Él tiene la culpa! El causo su discordia, ustedes siguen unidas por el laso de la amistad, pero el causa otro tipo de vacío entre ustedes.

-¿Qué? ¿Chris? –Se preguntó Applejack.

Yo tampoco lo entendía, pero supe que estábamos perdidos, pues Discord había ganado, pero recordé algo al instante. Recordé aquellas palabras de Rainbow Dash, la negación de Fluttershy, el desprecio de Applejack, el temor de Rarity, la inseguridad de Pinkie y la falta de confianza de Twilight. Su vacío era yo, yo causaba ese vacío. Al parecer forme parte de ellas, pero no sé a qué grado. En pocas palabras, yo tenía la culpa. Pero en el instante, un recuerdo me golpeó la cabeza. Recordé a Luna y el primer sueño que tuve.

**Flashback.**

_Luna me había contactado en un sueño cuando tome una siesta en el Hospital de Ponyville, justo antes de que empezara toda esta desconfianza._

_-Por lo que más quieras, no dejes que ese caos te domine. El imperio de Equestria está en juego._

_-¿Porque? ¿Qué pasa? ¿y porque yo?_

_-Porque tu posees una gran cantidad de magia inestable…_

_-¡¿Qué?! ¿A qué se refiere con Inestable?_

_-Si ese caos se apodera de tu cuerpo, tu inestabilidad será un peligro para todos. Así que ten cuidado…_

_-De acuerdo…_

**Fin de Flashback.**

Inestabilidad ¿hu? Tuve una estúpida idea, pero tal vez esto me mate. Si mi cuerpo esta cubierto de magia inestable, tal vez pueda hacer algo al respecto en cuanto a el poder de la magia de la amistad.

-¡Twilight, dispárame con los elementos! –Le grite.

-¿¡Qué, estás loco!? –Me contesto exaltada, todas estaban iguales.

-¡Solo hazlo, confía en mí!

-Pero no puedo hacerlo, no puedo confiar en ti…

-¡Pues tendrás que recuperar mi confianza si no quieres de Discord acabe con Ponyville!

-Lo intentare… Confiare en ti esta vez, si todo sale bien, volveremos a ser amigos…

Las mane6 se colocaron en formación de nuevo, Twilight comenzó a levitar al igual que las demás de nuevo, los collares emitían luces con respecto a su color al igual que la corona. Twilight se envolvía en una gran onda de magia, al igual que sus ojos se tornaban en luz blanca.

-¿Qué demonios tiene pensado? –Se preguntó Discord.

-Ahora, ¡dispárenme!

Las ponis dirigieron su arcoíris hacia mí, el que yo recibí dolorosamente. Podía ser un arcoíris, pero se sentía con una gran carga electica y una llamarada enorme. El arcoíris se introdujo dentro de mí, causándome mucho más dolor, comencé a gritar horriblemente, tanto que asustaba a las ponis, Discord solo podía mirar y preguntarse -¿Qué demonios hace? El aorcoiris se disipo y yo caí al piso desmayado, es más, casi muerto. Las ponis tenían lágrimas en los ojos, incluso Rainbow Dash, quien también se mordía los cascos y se tallaba los ojos, quitándose sus lágrimas.

-¡No, Chris! –Grito Twilight.

-Jajajaja. –Rio Discord. –Yo tenía planeado matarlo, pero el hizo el trabajo por mí. ¡Ahora puedo iniciar mi reinado de caos de nuevo! –Discord bajo al suelo y comenzó a caminar hacia las mane6.

-Te detendremos Discord, aunque tengamos que morir en el intento. –Continuo Twilight.

-¡Qué lindo! Las lindas ponis vengaran a su novio caído, jajaja esto es… -Fue interrumpido por una sensación en su pie.

-… Aun… no… estoy derrotado… ¡Discord! –Era yo que había suetado su pata de dragón.

-¿¡Cómo!? ¿¡Cómo pudiste sobrevivir a eso!?

-Adivina que discord. –Me levante con un resplandor detrás de mí, un resplandor multicolor, mi pelo se erizaba en una aura blanca y mis ojos se tornaban en tonos multicolores, junto con rayos multicolor a mi alrededor. –Soy un cuerpo de magia inestable, así que soy como un Amplificador…

-¡No…no puede ser! ¡Yo no presencie esa fuerza en ti!

-Jejeje… Mal jugado discord… Mal jugado…

Abrí mi boca y deje salir un grito enorme, acompañado de un arcoíris mucho más grande, cubierto por una estela brillante, el suelo se agrietaba y el viento resoplaba, Discord y Screwball había recibido ese gran arcoíris, haciéndolos sentir demasiado dolor.

-¡Aaaah! ¡Papi!

-¡Screwball! –Exclamo el Draconequus. –No te preocupes, moriremos, pero moriremos juntos… Además… Jeff sigue vivo, el continuara con el caos en Equestria.

-papi, te quiero.

-Yo igual mi pequeña homunculus… yo también.

Los dos se abrazaron mientras quedaban atrapados en el vórtex del remolino multicolor. Lentamente, los dos comenzaban a desaparecer, esparciéndose en miles de estrellas pequeñas, los dos estaban desapareciendo poco a poco…

-¡Aaaaah! –Termine de gritar, terminando el arcoíris y dejando ir toda la energía que recorría mi cuerpo, dejándome abatido en el suelo. Las mane6 se acercaron y alguna de ellas me colocó en su lomo. Tuve las fuerzas suficientes para mirar ataras y pude ver un cráter y una gran mancha negra donde estaban Discord y Screwaball hace algunos momentos. Estaba totalmente adolorido y apunto de desmayarme, pero antes de eso pude sentir un beso en mi mejilla, un beso dado por la unicornio que había vuelto a quererme.

-Bien hecho, pequeño tonto…

**Continuara…**

**Bien, Chris mató a Discord y a Screwball y la confianza tal vez regreso entre las mane6. **

**Me tarde un poco, tal vez no valió la pena pero, es lo que pude hacer, dejen Reviews y esas cosas…**

**Le recuerdo que tengo nuevo fic sangriento basado en Destino Final, pero con Ponis, para quien le interese. **

**Bueno, les doy buenas tardes, días y noches. Bye.**

**By: Niizuma Brony.**


	12. Cap 12: Corazón Afelpado

**Mis Días En Equestria.**

**By: Niizuma Brony.**

**Bueno, quiero empezar el capítulo de hoy con una disculpa. Resulta que mi Laptop chafeó y me quede sin poder escribir por más d semanas. Intenté regresar a la vida mi viejo PC de Escritorio, pero no va muy bien que digamos. En estos momentos estoy escribiendo desde la Lap de mi hermano, por lo que les pido que sean pacientes por los capítulos ¿ok? Bien, ahora el Capítulo.**

**Capítulo 12: Corazón afelpado. (Saga Del Caos.)**

-¡¿Como esta?!

-Pues todavía está en observación.

-¿podemos verlo?

-No lo creo chicas. Todavía esta inconsciente, les avisaré cuando puedan verlo.

-Pero necesitamos disculparnos con él.

Las Mane6 se encontraban peleando con la enfermera Redhearth en el Living del Hospital de Ponyville, pues querían ver cómo me encontraba después de caer inconsciente. Después de aquella gran hazaña, pasaron más de tres horas conmigo en urgencias atendiéndome. Las Mane6 se encontraban totalmente preocupadas, pero cuando salió el Doctor, les había dicho que el peligro ya había pasado, pero me encontraba inconsciente. Me encontraba en un cuarto, acostado en una cama, con una intravenosa en mi brazo derecho y un electrocardiograma en el izquierdo. Fuera, las Mane6 se encontraban totalmente preocupadas y culpables, pues lo que yo decía sobre Screwball era cierto. Twilight estaba dando vueltas alrededor del lugar, Fluttershy contenía sus lágrimas, Applejack mordía su sombrero, Dash estaba sentada y recargada en la pared, no lo aparentaba pero, ella era la más preocupada de todas. Pinkie miraba por la venta al igual que Rarity, pues una triste pero mojada lluvia caía fuera.

-Me siento tan culpable. –Dijo Applejack ocultando su rostro entre sus sombrero.

-Todas nos sentimos así. –Respondió Twilight. –Como pudimos desconfiar de él.

-¡Lo lamento tanto Chris! –Grito levemente Fluttershy con lágrimas.

-Hay que hacer algo por él.

-Pero Twilight, puede ser que él nos odie en este instante por haberlo lastimado así. –Continuo Rarity. –Le dije ¨demente.¨ No creo que me perdone…

-Si hay algo que Chris no tiene, es rencor. –Continuo Twilight.

-Como pudimos hacer algo tan horrible, digo, atacar a un amigo con palabras es muy doloroso. –Hablo Pinkie.

-Lo sabemos. Hay que disculparnos. –Volvió Twilight. –Pero debemos permanecer aquí hasta que nos dejen verlo.

-Yo me quedo. –Agrego Rainbow Dash algo ansiosa.

-No prefieres ir a descansar?

-No, ustedes vallan a dormir, yo me quedaré aquí toda la noche. –Dijo Dash. –Yo fui la peor de todas ustedes, incluso llegue a golpearlo. Necesito que me perdone lo antes posible.

-No lo sé… -Continuo Twilight.

-Por favor, tengo que hacerlo….

-Ahm… creo… que por mi está bien. Vámonos chicas, vamos a dormir un poco, mañana regresaremos.

-Ok. –Respondieron las demás.

Rainbow Dash se había quedado sentada en un pequeño cojín en la sala de espera. Eran aproximadamente las dos y media de la madrugada. La pegaso sentía sueño y fatiga total, pero no podía caer en brazos del abrumante sueño, pues solo esperaba el poder verme a mí. La enfermera la miraba, podía sentir el amor de amigo que sentía por mí, pues Dash se mordía los cascos para no quedarse dormida.

El Doctor y la enfermera entraron a mi habitación para revisar mi estado actual. Checaron mis pupilas, revisaron las lecturas del electrocardiograma al igual que el suero que estaba conectado a la intravenosa. Todo parecía estar en orden, por lo que era más que seguro el que podía recibir visitas. El Doctor ordeno a la enfermera el mantener al tanto a las ponis que me trajeron aquí, en este caso, a las mane6.

-Oye.

-Que…¿qué paso? –pregunto Dash algo desorientada.

-Ya puedes ver a tu amigo. –Continuó la enfermera Redheart.

-¡¿Enserio?! –Pregunto exaltada.

-Sí. Solo te pido que no intentes despertarlo.

Dash procedió a pasar a mi habitación. Lo primero que vio fue mi cuerpo tendido en la cama, casi como si estuviera muerto. Se acercó más hasta poder estar a mi lado.

**(Perspectiva de Rainbow Dash.)**

Pude ver a Chris acostado aun con los ojos cerrados. Me asustaba verlo así, pues me daba la impresión de que podría estar muerto y ni siquiera saberlo. Me acerque más y lleve mi casco hasta sus fosas nasales para cerciorarme de que respirara. Cuando su respiración toco mis pesuñas, no pude evitar el sentir un pequeño escalofrió detrás de mí lomo que me estimulara un poco, casi abro las alas de golpe.

-Chris…

Pase mi casco directo a su cabeza, donde comencé a acariciar su cabello. Simplemente no pude evitarlo, fue como un impulso que me comía por dentro además que me causaba un gran hormigueo en mi corazón. Era molesto… pero me gustaba como se sentía…

-Oye Chis… ¿puedes escucharme? –Comencé a hablarle. –Oye, sé que no soy buena expresándome pero… tratare de hacer lo mejor que pueda… ¿está bien? –Obviamente no recibí respuesta suya.

Lo mire una vez más. Lo mire completamente, desde pies a cabeza. Mientras lo miraba, recordaba todo lo que habíamos pasado juntos, todo lo que hice con él, todo lo que me hizo pasar por él. Siempre que lo miraba, me sentía feliz y con ganas de gritar, pero cuando él esperaba que yo le contestara, no podía evitar el decirle algo lastimoso e hiriente. ¨¡Idiota!¨ Era lo que siempre decía para no sentirme débil, para que no supiera que había en mi interior, para que mi alma no fuera penetrada por su bondad y afecto. El estar cerca de él me hacía sentir el mismo hormigueo interno, pero no podía dejar que supiera lo blanda que soy, por eso lo despreciaba y lo golpeaba todo el tiempo… Pero en realidad siento algo más por él.

-Chirs… -Tome aire y valor para decir. -¡Por favor perdóname! Sé que te he lastimado física y psicológicamente. Acepto que tuviste razón todo el tiempo, pero quiero que sepas que odiaba el insultarte, podría decir que me asqueaba mi propia forma de ser en ese entonces. Yo no dejaba de pensar en ti en ningún momento. Por eso… ¡Te culpo a ti maldito perro! ¡Te culpo porque, desde que llegaste aquí, nunca he dejado de pensar en ti! ¡Siempre estás en mi cabeza aunque no lo quiera! Es por eso que te odio…

Con mis cascos derechos me impulse para poder subir a la cama. Me acercaba más a él, por lo que comenzaba a agitarme y a sentir mucho calor. Me incline hacia él para tener su rostro frente al mío, al igual que tome su mano izquierda con mi pesuña izquierda. Me coloque justo arriba de él, reposando mi pecho en el suyo. Lentamente me acerque a él, más y más lento. Sentía como me temblaban las patas traseras, pero me sentía cómoda estando así de cerca con él. Comencé a topar mi frente con la suya de forma afectuosa, como si fuera su madre, que por cierto también en el instante, le di un pequeño beso en su frente.

-Idiota…

Comencé a acercar mis labios con los suyos, a unos solos milímetros para rosarlos juntos. En la misma frecuencia, mojaba mis labios con mi lengua un poco, sentía que debía hacerlo. Como algo instantáneo, me abalance a su boca y bese sus hermosos labios. Desde que descubrí lo maravilloso que era, no podía evitar el esperar esta única oportunidad, el poder besar a Chris…

-En realidad, t… te…te…te a…amo…

Volví a besarlo, pero esta vez lo hice como si no hubiera un mañana prospero, como si fuera una despedida, como si fuera una reconciliación, como si fuera el amor que he estado esperando por mucho tiempo, como si fuera mi primer y único beso…

-Te amo, te amo Chris. ¡Te amo!

Ya no tenía algún impedimento para decírselo frente a frente, solo uno… El que estuviera inconsciente. Me acosté a su lado en aquella cama, tome su brazo derecho y lo coloque alrededor de mi cuello para que pudiera abrazarme, con mis cascos lo abrasé con todas mis fuerzas, le di un último beso en la mejilla, cerré los ojos y me dormí a su lado. Ni siquiera la enorme cama de nubes de Cloudsdale en mi casa, se sentía tan acogedora como estar al lado de Chris. Aun podía oler su aroma, ese aroma que me ruborizaba por completo.

-Buenas noches Chris… Mi Chris…

**(Fin de Perspectiva.)**

**A la Mañana siguiente.**

Los rayos de luz pasaban por las ventanas de la habitación, yo aún no despertaba, por lo que aún no me percataba de que Dash estaba durmiendo conmigo. A lo lejos, se veía a la enfermera que llegaba para checar mi estado, pero fue detenida al ver a Dash junto a mí. Le parecía una escena conmovedora y a la vez rara, pues yo era un humano y Dash una pegaso. La enfermera se acercó un poco para revisarme sin despertar a Dash. Después de hacerlo, se retiró de la habitación si nada más que hacer.

-Q…que… ¿Qué demonios paso? –Me pregunte a mí mismo mientras despertaba y sufría una jaqueca. –Qu…que ¿Dash?

La pegaso continuaba dormida, por lo que yo la intenté despertar con unos leves empujones en la cabeza. Se había movido, pero aun no abría los ojos, por lo que la volví a llamar por su nombre. Después de eso, vi cómo se despertaba lentamente. Abrió sus ojos muy despacio, estiró sus alas y dio un ligero bostezo.

-Buenas Dash. –Le dije.

-¿Hum? Buenos días Chris. –Me respondió.

Lo había notado, había notado sus hermosos ojos rosas y sus bellas alas color cian, no sabía porque pero ella me parecía bella en ese instante, además de que su crin estaba algo suelta y alborotada. Dash seguía abrazándome sin decir algo más. Era como para que ya me hubiera golpeado.

-Ahm.. Rainbow Dash… ¿Qué haces en mí cama?

-Ya no me importa, Chris.

-¿Qué cosa? ¿A qué te refieres?

-Ya no me importa que lo sepas. Cuando dormías, yo te besé.

-¡¿Qué hiciste qué?!

-Te besé y dormí a tu lado porque… porque… ¡Porque te amo!

-Que mier…

Se puso arriba de mi a toda velocidad, tomo mis brazos y los impacto contra la cama, dejándome inmóvil. Se acercó a mí, como si quisiera darme un beso. Yo estaba totalmente intrigado ¿¡Dash me beso!? Eso era una locura, pero me acaba de confesar su amor. Justo cuando iba a tocar mis labios, mi cuerpo no respondió y actuó solo, por lo que yo también la iba a besar. En eso hubo una escena algo incomoda. Las mane6 habian entrado vieron a Dash justo arriba de mí. Creo que no fui el único que quedo con cara de Poker Face, hasta Dash estaba sudando. De repente un golpe en la cabeza hizo que me desmayara, pues Rainbow Dash me había noqueado al instante.

-¡E…e…el… Él se quiso sobrepasar conmigo! –Fue lo que dijo la pegaso cian después de noquearme.

**Unos minutos después.**

Me había despertado de nuevo, pero esta vez había olvidado los últimos diez minutos que habían pasado después de haberme despertado por primera vez. Dash estaba en una esquina cabizbaja, las demás y la enfermera estaban a mi alrededor esperando que yo abriera los ojos.

-¿Cómo te sientes? –Pregunto Fluttershy.

-Pues bien, ¿pero qué paso? ¿Por qué me duele la cabeza?

-Pues Rainbow te noqueo con un derechaso sullo jeje. –Continuo Applejack.

-¿¡Eso hiciste Dash!? –Le pregunte desde lo lejos que estaba. Ella solo se dio la vuelta sin responderme.

-Oye Chris, queremos, pues… -Hablo Twilight.

-¿Qué cosa? –Pregunte.

-¡Lo sentimos mucho! –Gritaron todas menos Dash.

-Perdónanos por haberte tratado así.

-Twillight tiene razón, no debimos hablarte de esa forma. –Continuo Rarity.

-Siento mucho el haberte dado la espalda. –Dijo Fluttershy.

-Y yo también, no es bueno hacerle eso a tus amigos. Por cierto, no te agradecí por rescatar la pastelería. Gracias. –Dijo la pony rosa.

-Y yo pues, también quiero disculparme. Te causamos mucho dolor en haberte despreciado así, todas lo sentimos, ¿verdad?

-Siii –Respondieron todas, hasta Dash.

-No tienen que hacerlo. Ustedes son mis amigas y es más que obvio que las perdonaría. Además también tengo la culpa, no debí comportarme así.

-Bueno, para enmendar todo te prepararemos el desayuno en casa de Fluttershy, ¿vale? –Volvió Applejack.

-Suena bien.

-E…esperen, ¡¿Mi casa!?

**Después…**

Me habían dado de alta ya y habíamos devorado toda la comida que habían preparado las ponis. Era muy halagador de su parte, pero no sentía que lo merecía. En fin, yo decía que no se tomaran las molestias, pero insistían con esto. La mesa ya estaba vacía, por lo que nos quedaba platicar un poco.

-¿Puedes prestarme el baño? –Le pregunte a Shy.

-Claro, está por allá.

Habia encontrado el baño y ya había hecho lo que había hecho. Algo me dejo sorprendido. No, no era lo que había dejado allí adentro, si no el agua del lava cascos.

-¡Oigan, vengan un momento!

Resulta que en lugar de salir agua, salía sangre del lava cascos. La sangre olía demasiado fuerte. Fluttershy al verla, se desmayó al instante. Yo deje el baño un momento para llevarla a su cuarto y dejarla en su cama, luego volví al baño y seguí observando. Al ver eso, recordé lo que había pasado en el restaurant del día anterior.

-Esto ya lo había visto, pero no a este grado.

-¿De qué hablas? –Pregunto Twilight

-En la Pastora, el lavabo había dejado caer como tres gotas de sangre. Creo que algo esta provocando esto.

-Podemos ir a revisar si quieres. –Dijo Applejack

-Sí, sí quiero. ¿A dónde debemos ir exactamente?

-Pues podemos revisar la presa.

-Está bien, vamos.

Dejamos a Fluttershy en su cuarto y salimos sin más preámbulos. Algo pasaba, algo feo. Discord había muerto, pero algo no me cuadra bien, es como si sintiera un poder que ya había visto antes.

-Espero que todo salga bien.

**Más tarde.**

Habiamos llegado a la presa, pero parecía bastante normal, incluso Rainbow Dash voló y nos avisó que el agua estaba normal, que seguía azul como el cielo… y ella. Había un pequeño desvío, era un túnel que conectaba con el desagüe. Estaba un poco oscuro, por lo cual le pedí a Twilight y a Rarity que nos proporcionaran luz cuando entráramos.

-¿Estás seguro de entrar? –Me pregunto Applejack.

-Creo que hay algo allá dentro.

-Pero sigues algo adolorido, ¿crees que podrás caminar bien? ¿y si te lastimas?

-Eres linda, pero deja de preocuparte por mi ¿sí? –La había dejado totalmente roja.

Entramos. Era bastante oscuro y apestoso, pero eso no nos detuvo para nada. Twilight iba por delante y Rarity por detrás, así nadie se preocuparía por la luz. Yo caminaba algo despacio, pues estaba aún adolorido de los costados. Applejack se ofreció a cargarme, pero rechazaba su linda oferta aunque en verdad me doliese.

-Oye Chirs, esto es un laberinto apestoso. –Me dijo Twilight.

-Lo sé, pero puedo sentir una presencia.

-Y eso es otra cosa, ¿desde cuándo puedes presenciar cosas?

-No lo sé, pero lo siento. Tal vez es efecto de haber sido golpeado por los elementos de la armonía.

-¿Qué?

-Mira, cuando tenía todo ese poder dentro, me sentí extrañamente ligero y fuerte a la vez, era como si mis habilidades se hubieran incrementado. Tal vez por eso puedo presenciarlo.

-Está bien.

Continuamos un poco más. Nuestra ruta fue: Derecha, derecha, izquierda, de frente, derecha, de frente izquierda. Cuando íbamos a seguir de frente, pude ver un enorme bulto a lo lejos. Se movía, me parecía extraño. Me acerque un poco más y mire fijamente aquella cosa.

-No puede ser…

-¿Qué ocurre? –Pregunto Twilight.

-En realidad… ella existe…

-¿¡Quien!?

-Es… ¡Fluffy!

Corri directo a lo que había visto, la toque con mis manos y se dio la vuelta. Era la misma Fluffy Puff. Era tan bella y pachoncita, pero parecía algo atemorizada, pues cuando la vi de frente, se encontraba temblando.

-¿Que ocurre Fluffy?

Ella levanto su mirada y me señalo con sus ojos un corredor. Dentro había algo tremendo, un mar de cadáveres pony. El piso estaba cubierto de sangre, desperdicios y agua. Fluffy se tapa los ojos y se arrinconaba en la oscuridad. Las cinco ponis llegaron junto a mí y vieron a Fluffy fijamente.

-Chris ¿Quién es ella?

-Twilight… Acompáñame. Las demás quédense con ella, está muy asustada.

-¿A dónde vamos Chris? –Pregunto Twilight.

-Creo que ya se quien esta detrás de esta masacre.

Twilight miro el camino y se asustó al instante, hasta había vomitado un poco. Eran ponis hembras y pequeños machos, todos con la barriga abierta, al parecer con garras o algo filoso. La sangre todavía brotaba de esos cuerpos, algunos ya hasta estaba secos y en camino a descomponerse.

-Que peste. –Dijo Twilight.

-Y que lo digas.

-¿Qué habrá pasado aquí?

-Pues no puedo decir que pasó, pero se quién nos puede aclarar la duda.

En eso vimos más al frente un pony con algo puesto, su melena era negra y larga, casi como un humano con cabello largo, y una cola del mismo color. Él estaba a lo lejos haciendo algo. Una luz color gris emanaba de él, por lo cual podía iluminar un poco el ligar donde permanecía. Desde lejos podía escuchar su respiración agitada.

-Llegas tarde…

-¿Enserio? ¿Qué te hizo pensar que llegaría? –Respondí.

-Te deje un mensaje bastante convincente ¿no crees?

-¿Que sucedió con tu verdadera forma?

-Puedo decirte, pero eso arruinaría el misterio.

-¿Porque solo los corazones?

Ese tipo se dio la vuelta y dejo ver su rostro ponificado, era un rostro que nunca olvidaría aun si su cuerpo estuviera alterado. Eran unos ojos espantosos sin parpados acompañados de unas oscuras ojeras, su piel blanca y una sonrisa trazada con una herida.

-Hola Jeff…

-Hola…

-¿Que sucedió contigo?

-Discord me convirtió en pony. La verdad odio ser un pony, no puedo apuñalar como es debido, tengo que lastimar mi boca o raspar mis cascos al usarlos. Pero admito que puedo correr más rápido.

-¿Ahora me dirás que ocurre aquí?

-Es… es que… quería buscar un sustituto…

-Sustituto… ¿de qué? –Pregunte.

-Tal vez… tal vez tu… tu… si… tú y tu amiga la unicornio… Tal vez ustedes…. Tal vez son ¡los corazones que necesito!

Jeff se lanzó hacia mí con una velocidad inmensa. Empuje a Twilight a lo lejos, por lo que Jeff logró derribarme al suelo. Comenzó a jadear como todo un psicópata. Cargaba consigo un cuchillo impregnado de sangre, el que me iba a clavar en unos segundos.

-Por tu culpa conocí el amor, ¡ahora me dará tu corazón!

Con ayuda de mis piernas logre quitármelo de encima, pero este había quedado de pie con el cuchillo en casco. Se movió entre las sombras, hasta podría decir que había desparecido.

-Como que mi corazón, ¿a qué te refieres? –Hablaba directo a la nada.

-El enojo me hace más fuerte, la locura me hace más veloz, la tristeza me permite usar magia, la risa me otorga tele portación, y el amor me debilita. ¿Gracioso no? Porque todo eso… lo siento en este momento…

Jeff surgió del suelo como si fuera tinta negra liquida. Levanto su casco derecho, con él creo una flama negra y me la lanzó sin piedad. Yo la esquive por su puesto, pero antes de poder reintegrarme a la pelea, este ya se encontraba detrás de mí. Me dio un cabezazo horrible y Salí volando. Twilight se levantó y miro.

-¡Chris!

Yo intentaba golpearlo, pero él se teletransportaba mientras reía como todo un psicópata, también se desvanecía en las paredes y en la oscuridad. Era estúpidamente increíble, Jeff tenia poderes y lo que me dijo anteriormente de sus estados de ánimo, eran parte de ello, ¿pero porque el amor lo debilita? Dijo que todo lo sentía al mismo tiempo.

-¿¡Porque estas furiosos!? –Preguntaba mientras intentaba golpearlo.

-Es más que obvio, la razón de mi tristeza esta ante mí.

-¿Yo provoco tu ira y tristeza? La locura y la risa son tuyas ¿no? Pero ¿por qué estas triste y enojado?

Conocí a alguien, a una pony la cual estaba dispuesta a matar sin piedad alguna al igual que su pequeño hijo. Ella se fijó en mi rostro y… no le desagradé en lo absoluto…

Porfin había bajado la guardia, era mi momento para tomarlo e inmovilizarlo. Lo tome por su cola y lo azoté contra el suelo con toda mi fuerza.

-Te enamoraste de ella, ¿porque la asesinaste?

-El que la asesino no fui yo, fue mi discordia interior…

-¿Discordia? Entonces, ¿Discord fue quien lo hizo?

Me seguía lanzando flamas oscuras por todos lados, yo trataba de esquivarlas, algunas me golpeaban y se sentía como me quemaban la piel. Eso logro derribarme, por lo que Jeff se lanzó sobre mí de nuevo.

-Yo no quería hacerlo, ella me amaba y yo a ella. Me enamore por segunda vez y lo arruiné todo. Tuve el descaro de disculparme ya muerta Berry Pink, hasta me atreví a besar su corazón impregnado de sangre, tal vez así podría perdonarme desde el más allá.

-¡Chris! –Se escuchó a lo lejos

-¡Twilight!

-¿Qué demonios?

Jeff se distrajo, lo golpeé en el estómago y lo derribe, colocándome justo arriba de él. Tome el cuchillo que cargaba y lo empuñe con toda mi fuerza. Jeff no parecía con expresión alguna, es más, parecía que ya sabía que iba a pasar esto. Eso me desorientó un poco, pero no me distraje, estaba decidido a matar a Jeff.

-Adelante, hazlo, tal vez así pueda volverla a ver…

-Jeff… ¿la amas en verdad?

-Sí, tanto que estoy dispuesto a perded la vida con tal de disculparme con ella. Si voy al infierno y no puedo hacerlo, por lo menos pagaré mi condena…

-Tengo que matarte, asesinaste a muchos ponis, y ahora que te tengo aquí frente a mi, no se si quiero hacerlo en realidad.

-Vamos, hazlo, yo quiero morir en realidad. –Me dijo mientras le brotaban lágrimas de los ojos. –Pero antes te daré un regalo.

Con sus cascos formo una flama negra, la cual introdujo dentro de mí. Pude sentir como la flama se adhería a mi alma, era como si volviera a nacer, pero esta vez con algo interior, algo que no podía describir personalmente. Sentía como todo eso fluía por mis venas y mi cerebro, se sentía estupendo.

-Te obsequio mi poder caótico, el poder que Discord me dio por matar a Berry Pink y a White Gem.

-¿Así que ese era su nombre, Berry Pink?

-Era la pony más amable y bondadosa que había conocido, no me importa que fuese un equino, yo la amo. Espero que me esté escuchando en este momento.

-Si lo hiciera, estaría feliz de escucharte.

-Chris el humano, has vencido a el Caos, toda pisca de caos y maldad en este mundo, ha sido erradicada por ti y tus valerosas amigas.

-Todavía queda un poco de caos por aquí, ¿no crees?

-Ah claro, pero te di mis poderes, ahora tú también formas parte de ese caos, es tu decisión el cómo lo utilices de ahora en adelante.

-Bien, creo que llego la hora de que te vayas Jeff.

-En efecto… hasta nunca… Chris, mi nuevo y único amigo…

-Buen viaje Jeff…

Con toda la fuerza de mi voluntad, mate a Jeff con más de veinte acuchilladas al pecho y unas diez a la cabeza. Jeff había sufrido, pues su muerte no fue instantánea. Quise detenerme en ciertos momentos, pero con sus últimos alientos me decía que continuara, que ese agonizante dolor era el precio por su insolencia. El cuerpo quedo abatido en el suelo, pero fantásticamente, este volvió a ser como era antes, no, no como un humano cara pálida, sin parpados y una sonrisa trazada, no, si no a un humano de piel normal, con ojos cafés y cabello castaño.

-Qué raro…

**Continuara…**

**Bien, como explique antes, sufro de un problema con mi computadora y pues… quise que este capítulo viera el tiempo perdido. (Díganme si lo valió o no) Sean pacientes con los demás Fic porque tardare por el mismo problema.**

**Con esto me despido y los veo después, espero sus Reviews y Bye.**

**By: Niizuma Brony.**


End file.
